


justanotherStonyfan: Interlude: Six Months - Russian translation - Интерлюдия: Шесть месяцев

by SilverRaindemon



Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, анальный секс, годовщина, кружевное белье, макияж, обсуждение отношений, оральный секс, подарки, секс в отеле
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: - Скажи мне, чего бы ты хотел, ладно? Подумай об этом, и мы что-нибудь устроим.- Ты имеешь в виду, где именно в Башне? – спрашивает Джеймс.- Я имею в виду, мне выкупить на этот вечер для тебя этаж, ресторан или улицу, милый, - говорит Стив. – Хочешь поужинать у меня, поужинать у тебя или поужинать где-то еще, просто скажи мне. Хорошо? Просто подумай об этом, солнышко, я сделаю все, что пожелаешь.- Это ты говоришь или твое либидо? – с улыбкой спрашивает Джеймс, но Стив качает головой.- Не знаю, - отвечает он. – Практически уверен, что это мое сердце.Джеймс хлопает глазами.- Это..., - начинает он.- Знаю, так приторно, что все слипается, - признает Стив, - но я хочу по-настоящему поговорить о нашем будущем. Однако, имей в виду, я с удовольствием пойду куда угодно.Джеймс слегка улыбается.- Я не собирался говорить, что это приторно, - замечает он, но Стив приподнимает бровь, глядя на него.- Но это все же действительно приторно.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395565
Comments: 49
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interlude: Six Months](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291365) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 



> огромное спасибо [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)

Первое, что замечает Стив, когда он просыпается, - это что он проспал. Он один в постели, постель пуста, а солнце... очень высоко.

\- Джарвис, - говорит он с нарастающим ощущением «о зашибись», которое приходит вместе с пониманием, что ты облажался, - который час?

\- _Одиннадцать ноль пять, Коммандер, температура воздуха на улице +16, погода хорошая,_ \- отвечает Джарвис, а потом добавляет прежде, чем Стив успевает спросить, - _мастер Джеймс сообщил медбрату Бианки, что вы не сможете посетить назначенный на это утро осмотр и ориентировочно перенес ваш визит, с условием, что вы сможете снова его отменить и перенести, если новое время не вписывается в ваше расписание. Устроит ли вас сегодня в час дня?_

Стив приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на свежие простыни и залитый солнцем город за окном.

\- Да, спасибо, - говорит он и зевает. – Что еще у меня на сегодня?

Потому что, по идее, он с пятницы должен был быть на дежурстве, но он знает, что это не так.

\- _С сегодняшнего дня начинаются ваши тренировки для физической реабилитации, если вы пожелаете, а любые дела с вашей командой могут вестись из вашего кабинета. Меня также попросили сообщить вам, что мастер Джеймс поговорил со своим начальником и взял пол-отгула с утра._

Стив кивает, осматривает комнату.

\- Понял, - говорит он. – Понял, хорошо, кабинетная работа, или вообще никакой, а попозже тренировка, ясно. Ладно, Джарвис, спасибо большое.

\- _Я очень рад помочь, сэр,_ \- говорит ему Джарвис, и Стив откидывает одеяло и встает.

На нем пижамные штаны, потому что вчера, когда они ложились спать, у него была повышенная чувствительность. Вообще, он удивлен, что Джеймс сумел встать, не потревожив его, учитывая, как именно они уснули, но занимается утренним омовением с ощущением ленивости, которого он обычно себе не позволяет. Он уже и так опоздал, очень сильно опоздал. Вообще, это немного давит на него – он не любит тратить попусту целое утро. И все же, Сэм сказал бы ему, что восстанавливаться – это не значит тратить время попусту, и неважно, насколько Стив в это верит или не верит, он знает, что не должен позволять себе из-за этого переживать.

Он бреется, когда ему вспоминается плохой сон – ничего конкретного, просто вариации на тему. Белые халаты, старые лица, угрозы, о которых сейчас они бы даже подумать не могли, и рука, тянущаяся к нему во тьме, когда его ноги отрываются от земли.

Не так многого Стив Роджерс боялся в юности настолько, чтобы отпрянуть, но «не-многое» не означает «ничего».

И именно из-за этого он делает то, что делает после этого – он умылся, побрился, сходил в туалет и почистил зубы, и он решает, что если ему хочется ходить по собственному дому в пижаме, то ему можно это делать. И поэтому он так и делает – со все еще взлохмаченной головой, в одних пижамных штанах, он идет в гостиную, откуда доносится аромат кофе.

Когда Стив выглядывает из-за двери, он видит, что Джеймс стоит у столешницы на кухне, к нему спиной. Стив улыбается, проводит языком по зубам. Джеймс уже одет, чтобы идти на работу, – то есть очень красиво, спасибочки, - и выглядит он просто на все сто в костюме с жилеткой, это точно. Но Стив уже три недели ковылял и шаркал, так как же лучше проверить, на что он способен, если не взять и проверить, на что он способен?

За три недели он не растерял навыки, это слишком короткий срок для этого, но он все равно доказывает самому себе, что все еще способен на это: вытянув руки перед собой, игнорируя боль в бедре, он передвигается так бесшумно, как только может, делает пять, шесть, семь шагов вперед, достаточно быстро, задержав дыхание и замедлив биение сердца. Джеймс не слышит его, и потому, когда Стив делает раз-два-три последних шага и хватает Джеймса за узкие стройные бедра, прижимаясь к его спине с рыком, который, как он надеется, привлекательно звучит, Джеймс вскрикивает:

\- ЧЕРТ! – и швыряет ложку с сахаром, которую держал в руке, через всю столешницу.

Стив смеется, и спустя всего миг Джеймс тоже смеется, а потом Стив обнимает его сзади, прижимается лицом к его шее и целует в точку, под которой оглушительно грохочет пульс.

\- _Говнюк,_ \- хихикает Джеймс, а Стив игриво пытается прогрызть себе путь через его волосы, притягивая бедра Джеймса к собственным, – Джеймс ерзает, но не отталкивает его. – Доброе утро?

\- Хмммм, - мурлыкает со смехом Стив, снова прижимается губами к шее Джеймса, - фантастическое утро, благодаря просто отличной ночи..., - на столешнице стоят пять кружек. Стив откашливается, чувствует, как у него нагревается вся кожа от головы до живота, как обычно, когда он краснеет. – У нас гости, да, - говорит он, и Джеймс фыркает, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

Вообще, у них Сэм, Ванда и Билли Каплан. Ванда выпрямляется, она что-то искала в сумке, Билли лежит, растянувшись на диване, а с того места, откуда заглядывал в комнату Стив, Сэма не видно из-за растения в горшке. Так что _не так уж_ и плохо, что он их не заметил. Наверное.

Ладно, ничего хорошего, на самом деле, но вообще он же не виноват, что его отвлекли.

\- Пойду оденусь, - говорит Стив и уходит обратно.

\- Только ради нас вовсе не стоит одеваться, - бормочет Билли, и Сэм издает возглас отвращения, а Джеймс смеется.

Потом Стив _слышит_ , как кто-то шлепает Билли по руке, вероятно, Ванда.

\- Что-что? – кричит Стив. – _Где-где_ говоришь Тедди сейчас?

\- Он тренируется принимать ваш облик для ТВ, на случай если вы не будете готовы к пресс-конференции? – отвечает Билли, и Стив закатывает глаза, посмеиваясь.

У него уходит может с минуту на то, чтобы найти свою одежду и одеться прилично, а потом – несмотря на выражение лица Сэма – он делает ровно то же, что сделал раньше, и подкрадывается к Джеймсу.

\- Он за тобой, - говорит Билли, _именно_ в тот момент, когда Стив собирается схватить Джеймса, и он поворачивается к нему, возмущенно жестикулирует.

\- Что за нафиг, _Уильям?_ – говорит он.

Билли делает вид, что его тошнит, и Стив именно на такую реакцию и рассчитывал.

\- У твоих друзей странное чувство юмора, - говорит Джеймс, а Стив берет у него поднос с кружками кофе, целует его в щеку.

\- У _наших_ друзей, милый, - мягко говорит он, выжидает секунду, чтобы убедиться, что Джеймс это не всерьез сказал.

По Джеймсу непохоже, что он это всерьез.

\- Ну то есть только людьми, так? – говорит Джеймс, проходя мимо него и очевидно продолжая разговор, начало которого Стив пропустил.

\- Ага, - отвечает Билли, - но типа любыми людьми. То есть он не может стать холодильником, но без проблем может стать тобой. Или Черной Вдовой.

\- Споком.

\- Клингонцем, тви’леком, Зен-Хоберисом, да, конечно, кем угодно.

Брови Джеймса ползут вверх.

\- А я думал, что это _мы_ любим новые впечатления, - говорит он Стиву, и Сэм останавливает его жестом.

\- Сейчас всего _одиннадцать утра,_ \- говорит он, а Стив слегка улыбается.

\- Почему вы все тут собрались? – вместо этого спрашивает он, и Билли косится на Ванду.

\- Эээ, - говорит она, - утренняя планерка?

Стив хлопает глазами.

\- Точно, - говорит он. – Потому что вы моя команда. А где все остальные?

Билли лениво пожимает одним плечом.

\- Наверху, - отвечает он.

\- Понятно, - Стив вздыхает и бросает взгляд на Джеймса. – Ну что ж, рассказывайте, что нам предстоит на этой неделе?

* * *

Джеймс уходит на работу примерно в полпервого – ему нужно быть на месте только в час, но он собирается купить молочные коктейли себе и Эми, а еще Стив просит принести ему чай латте, когда он будет возвращаться. Два таких чая за неделю – это чересчур, но это точно не худшее из того, что он употребил за этот месяц. Стив не увидится с Джеймсом в обед сегодня, учитывая, что тот взял отгул на утро. Но он все равно должен закончить работу в обычное время, и Стив раздумывает - заказать ли доставку или готовить ужин самому.

Когда они заканчивают планерку – а это конечно была полная фигня, если честно, думает Стив, учитывая, что сейчас буквально ничего не происходит, - Сэм, Ванда и Билли возвращаются наверх, а Стив спрашивает Джарвиса, где все остальные.

Нат и Клинт в спортзале, и Стив обязательно тоже туда направится после того, как встретится с Гари.

Гари сидит в одной из небольших боковых комнаток – это не совсем кабинет врача, скорее нечто похожее на маленькую послеоперационную комнату, в которой Стив провел первую неделю или около того, после того как его ранили, и Гари улыбается ему, когда Стив входит.

\- _Привет,_ \- говорит он по-итальянски. – _Извините за перенос времени, надеюсь, вам не пришлось ехать сюда только из-за меня одного._

 _\- Вовсе нет, я всегда провожу тут большую часть_ _дежурства, если не случается ничего экстренного. А кроме того, я так понял, что вы выполняли рекомендации врача,_ \- отвечает Гари, пока Стив закрывает за собой дверь, - _и реально отдыхали?_

Стив морщится.

\- Ээ, - говорит он. – _Не совсем? Мне нужно было выспаться после того, как...,_ \- он откашливается, - ... _прошлой ночью возобновились физические нагрузки?_

Гари посмеивается.

\- _Ну что ж, это ответ на вопрос, который вас сильнее всего волновал, без сомнения, -_ замечает он. – _В таком случае мне хотелось бы протестировать вашу свободу движений, а также мне понадобится произвести стандартные измерения, хотя, как я уже отмечал ранее, ваша картина выздоровления достаточно предсказуема, и ваше нынешнее восстановление, кажется, никак не отклоняется от графика._

Стив улыбается.

 _\- Grazie_ _, –_ говорит он. – _Я бы также хотел уточнить, к каким тренировкам мне уже можно вернуться. Я думал, возможно, беговая дорожка, легкий спарринг с Наташей. Она будет меня щадить, если я попрошу._

Гари чуть прищуривается.

\- _Я полагаю, с этим не должно быть проблем, но вы обязательно должны попросить ее быть осторожной, -_ говорит он. – _Вы бы не могли хотя бы притвориться, что дождетесь моего разрешения, прежде чем в любом случае сделать по-своему?_

Стив смеется.

* * *

На беговой дорожке он выдерживает примерно десять минут, прежде чем ему необходимо передохнуть, и, хотя он и бинтует руки, но в итоге даже близко не подходит к матам. Нат, с волосами собранными в хвост, шмыгающая по матам в черных леггинсах и майке без рукавов, с тоже забинтованными руками, бросает на него всего один взгляд – потому что он нехило потеет после беговой дорожки – и мотает головой.

\- Если хочешь попробовать, я буду тебя щадить, - говорит она, - но я буду целиться в живот, и ты вылетаешь после первого же падения.

Он отмахивается, идет к боксерской груше, смотрит на нее...

А потом вместо этого направляется прямиком в душ.

Да, на сегодня беговой дорожки достаточно, хотя сам этот факт ему _ненавистен,_ но он регулярно делает упражнения на подвижность, которые ему прописали, и завтра он снова вернется в зал. И вообще, может он даже пойдет поплавать.

* * *

Сегодня второе ноября, а значит День всех усопших верных, и Стив снова посещает службу после обеда, потому что ему нужно помолиться за большое количество покойных, да и День Ветеранов уже скоро.

От этого уже не так больно, как раньше, а еще пара прихожан становятся чуть ближе к нему, один-двое удерживают его руку чуть дольше во время приветствия мира. Отец Малкэхи просит их помнить как о старых, так и о новых утратах, просит бога даровать им силу выдержать эти утраты, а потом Стив, как всегда, бормочет Requiem Aeternam на латыни, хотя большинство остальных произносят молитву по-английски. Он все еще ощущает привкус пыли в его старой церкви, когда он произносит слова на латыни, и не так трудно представить себе бледные, тонкие пальцы и пышные светлые волосы или мальчишескую улыбку и блестящие глаза где-то чуть за краем его поля зрения. Иногда это тяжело – ощущать, как они стоят позади него, а иногда – это утешение. Сегодня это как раз последнее, и он перебирает в голове их имена, – всех их, – закрывает глаза и молится за тех, кого он потерял.

Он не задерживается после службы.

* * *

Джеймс возвращается с работы примерно в полшестого, с чаем латте в руке. Стив совершенно про это забыл, так что это огромный сюрприз, и Джеймс еще даже не прошел в дверь, как Стив забирает у него стакан.

\- А разве я не получу..., - начинает он, но он получит, именно _поэтому_ Стив у него и забрал латте, и он прижимает Джеймса к стене и целует его, запускает руки под его пиджак и скользит ими вверх по телу Джеймса, зацеловывая его до полусмерти.

Он достаточно долго от него не отрывается (да и с чего бы ему?), а когда Джеймс все же останавливается, смеясь, он принимается за его шею, помня о том, как чувствителен Джеймс. В какой-то момент он приподнимает голову, чтобы проверить, как он, и видит, что кожа Джеймса покраснела, а губы припухли.

\- Привет! – задыхаясь говорит Джеймс, держась за плечи Стива, и Стив не может сдержать улыбки, не может сдержать радости от одного его вида.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, - говорит он, - дорогой, солнышко, милый, мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Ничего плохого, мне просто нужно кое-что выяснить до того момента, когда исполнится шесть месяцев нашим отношениям, понимаешь?

Брови Джеймса взлетают вверх, он склоняет набок голову.

\- О как? – говорит он. – Например?

Стив прикусывает нижнюю губу.

\- В каком направлении мы пойдем, чего тебе хотелось бы в будущем, такого рода.

Джеймс улыбается чуть теплее, что-то ищет глазами в лице Стива.

\- Можем поговорить, когда привезут доставку? – с надеждой предлагает он, и Стив смеется, отпускает его.

\- Конечно.

* * *

\- Я мог бы быть твоим личным помощником, - говорит Джеймс, когда он уже съел половину своего бибимбапа и кимчи, - никто бы не стал в этом сомневаться.

\- Мне не нужен личный помощник, - машинально отвечает Стив, но спустя миг до него доходит. – Ты не это имел в виду, погоди, я понял. – Ого, ладно, то есть переход от слишком большого количества калорий на нормальное количество явно затормозил всю работу его мозга? Он подумывает, а не купить ли пончиков. – Так что ты придумал, будешь ходить за мной с блокнотом?

Джеймс кивает, тянется за рисовым напитком.

\- Да! – говорит он. – Притворяясь, что я рядом, чтобы помогать тебе. Это будет легко – тебе ведь не нужна на самом деле никакая помощь, так что нет опасности, что я налажаю. И, и еще я мог бы просто выучить несколько стандартных фразочек.

\- О? – произносит Стив. – Коммандер Роджерс сейчас недоступен, но если вы оставите сообщение...

\- Извините, я здесь, чтобы помогать Коммандеру исключительно по личным вопросам – все иные запросы и просьбы следует направлять ему по официальным каналам. Если вы свяжетесь с Башней, они соединят вас с нашим отделом по связям с общественностью и передадут ваше сообщение ответственному сотруднику, чтобы гарантировать соответствие требуемым стандартам, любой обмен информацией будет должным образом рассмотрен и одобрен. – Стив смотрит на него. – Никаких вопросов, - добавляет Джеймс, - никаких автографов, никаких фотографий.

Боже, парень такой _умный._

\- Как только я доем, я потащу тебя в постель, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс смеется.

\- Так нечестно, - отвечает он. – Ты, что, не можешь подождать, пока _я_ доем?

Стив фыркает, продолжает жевать свой бунгеопанг (это уже пятый, но он об этом не жалеет).

\- Может сработать, вообще, - прищуривается он, обдумывая это. – Особенно если я буду делать вид, что обращаюсь с тобой, как с личным помощником. Тогда мы могли бы ходить в разные места, где нас будут видеть вместе, и никто не догадается, что ты моя вторая половинка. Мы не сможем публично проявлять чувства, жалко конечно, но если мы достаточно долго сможем продержаться так, то газеты узнают, кто ты, и потеряют интерес. К тому времени, как мы официально сообщим о наших отношениях в СМИ, никто даже не удивится. Эй, а это может сработать, малыш, может сработать!

Джеймс только укоризненно на него смотрит.

\- Ну конечно может, - говорит он. – Это же моя идея.

Стив тыкает его пальцем в бок, и Джеймс сгибается пополам в сторону со стоном, но когда он выпрямляется, он уже снова улыбается.

\- Мы могли бы ходить в разные места, есть в ресторанах, проводить дни на свежем воздухе и все такое. Главное, чтобы у меня было что-то, где можно делать заметки, и тогда мы можем говорить о чем захотим. Верно?

Стив окидывает его взглядом с ног до головы. Он так _хорошо_ выглядит, он _на самом деле_ хорошо выглядит.

\- Да, - отвечает он вместо того, чтобы сказать _я хочу тебя прямо сейчас._ – Это хорошая идея. Мы точно можем попробовать.

Джеймс широко улыбается.

\- И, ну, в общем, я тут думал, - говорит Стив. – Я знаю, что мы будем заниматься тем, чем мы всегда занимаемся по особым поводам…

\- Сексом? – с надеждой уточняет Джеймс, и Стив улыбается.

\- Сексом, - подтверждает он. – И у меня для тебя есть пару подарков, но еще я хочу сводить тебя куда-нибудь поужинать, и мы можем пойти куда только пожелаешь. Ну, не считая мест, где лист ожидания длиннее двух недель, разумеется. Потому что если бы мы не скрывали свои отношения, - говорит он, - если бы мы вместе могли куда-нибудь ходить, я бы постоянно тебя куда-нибудь водил, но пока что мы не могли этого сделать. Так что, милый, я хочу, чтобы ты подумал, чего бы ты хотел на этот раз. Шесть месяцев, я хочу тебя очень, _очень_ сильно побаловать, но я хочу, чтобы тебе это точно понравилось, так что скажи мне, чего бы ты хотел, ладно? Подумай об этом, и мы что-нибудь устроим.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, где именно в Башне? – спрашивает Джеймс.

\- Я имею в виду, мне выкупить на этот вечер для тебя этаж, ресторан или улицу, милый, - говорит Стив. – Хочешь поужинать у меня, поужинать у тебя или поужинать где-то еще, просто скажи мне. Хорошо? Просто подумай об этом, солнышко, я сделаю все, что пожелаешь.

\- Это ты говоришь или твое либидо? – с улыбкой спрашивает Джеймс, но Стив качает головой.

\- Не знаю, - отвечает он. – Практически уверен, что это мое сердце.

Джеймс хлопает глазами.

\- Это..., - начинает он.

\- Знаю, так приторно, что все слипается, - признает Стив, - но я хочу по-настоящему поговорить о нашем будущем. Однако, имей в виду, я с удовольствием пойду куда угодно.

Джеймс слегка улыбается.

\- Я не собирался говорить, что это приторно, - замечает он, но Стив приподнимает бровь, глядя на него.

\- Но это все же _действительно_ приторно.

Джеймс улыбается, глядя на него, несколько мгновений, но потом его улыбка слегка бледнеет, взгляд устремляется куда-то вдаль.

\- Послушай, - говорит он, - я знаю, что ты сказал, что хочешь поговорить обо всяком, но есть..., - он облизывает губы. – Есть кое-что, о чем я хотел спросить. Обо мне – о нас, о тебе и обо мне. О нас.

Стив проглатывает еду, которую он жевал, и делает глоток напитка.

\- Валяй, - говорит он, и Джеймс на секунду прикусывает щеку изнутри.

\- Мне интересно, - начинает он, - что ты думаешь насчет... хочешь ли вообще... эээ...

Стив пытается понять язык его тела, но у него не особо получается, ему недостаточно того, что Джеймс ему пока что открыл.

\- Все хорошо, - говорит он. – Что бы это ни было, ты можешь попросить. Собаку, пирсинг. Если ты...

\- Пожениться, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив чувствует, как его брови взмывают вверх, как раз в тот момент, когда лицо Джеймса приобретает такое выражение, словно он хотел бы сожрать собственную голову. – Эээ, черт.

\- Эээ, - начинает Стив, потому что, ого, о как, они... они прямо сейчас будут обсуждать эту тему, это...

Это хорошо.

Ладно, это хорошо – лучше, чтобы они выяснили все сейчас...

Он думает о кольце, о Баки, о Пегги, думает о церквях, и костюмах, и бабочках, и друзьях жениха и... Это не... Он не...

\- Я не хочу жениться, - говорит Джеймс, и все мысли Стива со скрежетом замирают.

Он осознает, что смотрит в стену, только когда понимает, что ему необходимо передвинуть взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на Джеймса, а потом он обнаруживает, что Джеймс выглядит _крайне_ взволнованным.

\- Господи, а мы прямо таланты, постоянно застаем друг друга врасплох с такими вещами, а?

\- Вообще, по-моему, это я постоянно застаю тебя врасплох с такими вещами, - говорит Джеймс. - Но я понимаю, про что ты. Послушай, мы не обязаны...

\- Джеймс, - Стив пытается сформулировать, что он хочет сказать, пытается продумать, как именно он хочет это сказать. – Я... Ты хочешь...?

Джеймс морщится, с силой сглатывает.

Мотает головой.

\- Нет, я... я просто собирался подарить тебе кольцо на наши... шесть месяцев, но я сегодня подумал, что это... я не хочу, чтобы это означало не то, что на самом деле означает.

Стив кивает, несколько секунд перебирает слова и их смысл в уме.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он. – Хорошо, наберись терпения, ладно? Я никогда не говорил об этом вслух, так что просто потерпи минутку, пока я договорю до конца, потому что... раньше я хотел жениться.

Складка между бровями Джеймса сдвигается со лба на переносицу, от волнения к любопытству.

\- Раньше я хотел вернуться домой с войны, поселиться в собственном доме, сидеть дома и растить детей, пока мой муж и моя жена правят миром. А перед этим я просто хотел быть с Баки. Мы не смогли бы пожениться, конечно, но. Неважно. Потом я проснулся в этом веке и я... хотел... чего-то. Но та, с кем я был в отношениях, хотела семью, и детей, и кольцо, а я... Ты знаешь, что я был не готов к этому, но я думаю... Я думаю, может быть, «готов» - это не то слово.

Стив смотрит на стол, на еду, которую они делили между собой.

\- Я знаю, что мы _можем_ пожениться, - говорит он. – Если захотим. И если ты когда-нибудь захочешь пожениться, скажи мне, ладно? Не то, чтобы я был против этого, но я... Тебе двадцать один год, а я... Мне... Не думаю, что мне это нужно так, как я думал раньше. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

Джеймс кивает, наклоняется вперед и берет Стива за руку.

\- Да, - говорит Джеймс. – Думаю, что да.

Стив притягивает его поближе, обнимает одной рукой за плечи.

\- Так что скажи мне, если захочешь официальное подтверждение, - говорит ему Стив. – Но... – Но когда ты любил столько людей, сколько любил Стив, жениться лишь на одном из них...

Ну, это больше не значит то же самое, как раньше. Он не уверен, однако, насколько Джеймсу понравится такое объяснение.

\- Конечно, - говорит Джеймс. – Это и понятно. Это... конечно.

\- Ты уверен? – спрашивает Стив. – У меня есть на это причины, но я не уверен, что смогу их как следует сформулировать.

Джеймс качает головой.

\- У нас одинаковая позиция, - говорит он. – И наверное типа... брак для тебя сейчас означает нечто иное, так? Или типа того?

\- Частично, - отвечает Стив. – Но если когда-нибудь возникнет правовой аспект, который мы не сможем покрыть иным способом, - говорит он, - нечто, что нельзя включить в завещание, или нельзя оформить с существующим законодательством, тогда мы снова это обсудим. Я надеюсь, что мы останемся вместе, и, если так и будет, но ты поменяешь точку зрения спустя год, два года, пять лет, неважно, мы снова это обсудим. Если ты захочешь пожениться... Я хочу сказать, если ты захочешь пожениться, но будешь чувствовать, что не можешь со мной об этом поговорить, просто скажи еще кому-нибудь из моих друзей, один из них точно мне это передаст...

Джеймс фыркает от смеха и прижимается к нему плотнее.

\- Ты знаешь, что можешь сказать мне о причине, верно? – говорит Джеймс. – Это потому, что я не... – Стив слышит, как он сглатывает. – Ты хотел жениться на ком-то другом?

Стив вздыхает, прищуривается.

-Ну, опять же, вроде как да? Но в то же время нет. Скорее, было несколько людей, на которых я хотел жениться, а теперь я. Ни на ком не хочу жениться. Моя точка зрения изменилась. Ээ, но дело не в том, что ты... я это не очень понятно объясняю...

\- Все нормально, - говорит Джеймс. – Ты просто не хочешь ни на ком жениться.

\- Верно, - соглашается Стив. – Я ни на ком не хочу жениться, во всяком случае пока что. И ты не хочешь жениться, во всяком случае пока что. Ты меня любишь, так ведь?

\- Я тебя люблю.

\- А я люблю тебя, так что у нас все хорошо. Мы не собираемся жениться, мы не расстаемся. А ты пытаешься придумать, что бы ты хотел на ужин в честь наших шести месяцев.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Точно, - говорит он. – Что-то, что не является доставкой.

Стив закатывает глаза.

\- Может быть и доставка, если хочешь, - говорит он. – Или понтовое место, куда нам нужно прилично одеться. Если хочешь есть чуррос в пижаме, то пожалуйста. Но дай мне знать заранее. Ладно?

Джеймс хитро усмехается.

\- Ладно, - отвечает он.

* * *

Во вторник они буквально не успевают сделать ничего полезного – ни в обед, ни вечером – потому что, примерно в одиннадцать Стив присылает Джеймсу сообщение « _поднимись наверх в обед_ » вместе с подмигивающим смайликом.

Оказывается, _кое-кто_ намного лучше себя чувствует. Позднее Джеймс буквально будет без понятия, как ему удалось собраться с силами, чтобы вернуться на работу, или как ему удалось что-то вообще сделать, когда он вернулся в офис.

* * *

В среду, учитывая, что во вторник в обеденный перерыв Джеймс был, _кхе,_ недоступен, они с Эми устраиваются на двух свободных креслах-грушах, каждый с молочным коктейлем в руке, и Джеймс глядит в потолок.

\- Стив хочет сводить меня куда-нибудь поужинать, - говорит он, и Эми наклоняется ближе.

\- _Zhēn de ma_!?- восклицает она и хватает его за руку – они оба чуть не проливают свои коктейли. – Куда?

\- Не знаю! – отвечает Джеймс, уже начиная смеяться. – Не знаю, и он не знает. Он хочет знать, куда _я_ хочу сходить, а я не _знаю_ , куда я хочу сходить.

\- А ужин вообще имеет значение, когда самое главное – это десерт?

Джеймс совершенно точно не заливается краской, когда она произносит слово «десерт», и он совершенно точно не думает о том, как Стив называет десертом его.

\- Он хочет сделать что-то особенное, - говорит Джеймс. – Хотя сгодился бы даже биг-мак под клошем, ну ты понимаешь?

Эми фыркает.

\- _M_ _ěigu_ _ó r_ _én_ , - говорит она, закатывая глаза. - _M_ _ěigu_ _ó n_ _ánr_ _én_ , ты мог бы отправиться куда пожелаешь, и если ты согласен на биг-мак под большим металлическим колпаком, ты идиот. Это могла бы быть паста в Венеции, профитроли в Париже...

\- Сардельки в Германии, - добавляет он со смехом.

Она только бросает на него красноречивый взгляд.

\- Круто, - говорит она таким невыразительным тоном, что он только начинает смеяться громче.

Но вообще это идея. Как раз об этом он не подумал – они со Стивом могут отправиться куда угодно, у Стива на работе есть джет, который может летать со скоростью более двух Махов, Стив мог бы сводить его на ужин буквально где угодно в мире и вернуть домой вовремя даже, чтобы лечь спать, не говоря уже встать на работу на следующий день.

\- Это выпадает на воскресенье, - говорит он.

\- О боже мой, ты можешь устроить целые эротические выходные!

Джеймс проводит рукой по лицу.

\- Мне хотелось бы _романтические_ выходные, - говорит он, - а еще мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты говорила чуть _потише, пожалуйста._

Она отмахивается от него, но все равно понижает голос.

-Ладно, - говорит она. – Но серьезно, это может быть и то, и другое. Ты можешь сделать макияж! У тебя есть какой-нибудь очень хороший костюм?

\- Да, - отвечает Джеймс. – Я мог бы..., - он мог бы надеть красивое белье. Он мог бы накраситься и надеть красивое белье – не чересчур, он не любит крайности. Но чулки, красивые трусики и сочетающийся с ними пояс для чулок. Он не любит сорочки и топики, чувствовал бы себя чокнутым в бюстгальтере, но у него уже есть красивый пояс для чулок и набор нижнего белья – их выпускают и для мужчин, и он купил себе это со своей второй зарплаты – а еще он знает, что где-то у него лежат и хорошие чулки.

Но, что куда более волнительно, у него полно денег. Он мог бы купить новый комплект, _специально для Стива,_ специально на их годовщину. Джеймс всегда считал, что дарить себя в качестве подарка – это реально мудацкий поступок (то есть: это нагло, самонадеянно и мелочно), но Коннор передал ему кольцо уже типа две недели тому назад, и он же собирается подарить и его Стиву.

\- Я могу попросить его отвезти меня куда угодно, - говорит он.

\- Где мне найти папика, который будет удовлетворять каждую _мою_ причуду?

Джеймс мотает головой.

\- Нет у меня никаких причуд, - говорит он. – Во всяком случае, ничего не могу придумать. Это плохо, да?

Эми закатывает глаза.

\- Когда у тебя такой мужчина со всеми этими деньгами? – отвечает она. – Это _ужасно._

* * *

\- Реально? – переспрашивает Стив за ужином тем же вечером. – Ты не можешь придумать, где тебе хотелось бы побывать?

Джеймс пожимает одним плечом.

\- Ну, - говорит он, - раньше я хотел увидеть очень много разных мест, но потом я услышал много историй о том, что на самом деле они вовсе не такие крутые, как о них рассказывают. Вдобавок, ну понимаешь... Я не могу придумать, где мы бы чувствовали себя в своей тарелке. Понимаешь? Я не хочу оставаться дома, потому что мы уже месяц сидим дома. Но и не хочу выбирать место, потому что это слишком сложно.

Стив кивает.

\- Ладно, - говорит он. – Как насчет мы пойдем погуляем?

Джеймс хмурится.

\- Куда?

\- Куда угодно, - говорит ему Стив. – Темнеет сейчас рано, я отращу бороду. Мы можем купить уличной еды и заниматься всякой ерундой, как туристы, посвятить этому вечер. А потом я забронировал нам на выходные номер в отеле. Тоже в Нью-Йорке, но я подумал, что что-то новое будет кстати.

Джеймс хлопает глазами.

\- Это, - он улыбается. – Звучит неплохо.

Стив тоже улыбается.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает он. – Тогда решено.

* * *

Вечером в воскресенье, после того, как они определились, что будут делать на следующей неделе – погуляют вечером в пятницу, тринадцатого (« _огогоооо,_ » заметил Джеймс), проведут субботу в отеле и останутся там до того времени, когда им нужно будет освободить номер в понедельник днем, и эти полдня Джеймс отработает в обеденное время на этой неделе, – Джеймс удивляет самого себя.

\- Я пойду на работу утром, - говорит он, все еще задыхаясь.

Стив растянулся на простынях рядом с ним, его кожа очень красиво блестит от пота, потому что сегодня восьмое, и, оказывается, сегодня ровно шесть месяцев с того момента, как они трахнулись во второй раз, после того, как Стива ранили в голову в Португалии. Спасибо (почти) фотографической памяти Стива.

Стив поворачивает голову, смотрит на него.

\- Наверное, это оптимальный вариант, - говорит он.

\- И я тут подумал, что потом поеду к себе домой.

Ненадолго воцаряется тишина.

\- Ладно? – отвечает Стив.

Джеймс смотрит на него - Стив пристально смотрит в ответ, его взгляд, как всегда, внимателен, но он не выглядит озабоченным. Он выглядит весьма довольным собой, вообще-то, и Джеймс не может его за это упрекнуть. Джеймс тоже весьма доволен им.

\- И я останусь там всю неделю, - продолжает он.

Брови Стива слегка приподнимаются.

\- Я что-то не так сказал? – бормочет он, но все еще не выглядит озабоченным. – Ну, тебе же не нужно мое разрешение.

Джеймс чуть склоняет голову набок.

\- Я знаю. Но сперва я подумал, что мы могли бы сделать из этого целое _событие,_ \- говорит Джеймс. – Ну понимаешь? Ты не на дежурстве, так что ты бы поехал к себе домой, я бы поехал к себе домой, и... мы могли бы...

\- Я понял, - говорит Стив. – Разлука усиливает любовь и так далее, - он кивает.

\- Ага, - подтверждает Джеймс. – Но в среду День Ветеранов.

Стив делает осторожный вдох.

\- Ага, - говорит он.

\- Ну, я..., - начинает Джеймс. – Я хочу сказать, это наверное хреновый день для тебя?

Стив издает смешок, не улыбаясь.

\- Да, - отвечает он. – В некотором смысле. Но не волнуйся за меня, я всегда могу...

\- Так я подумал, что проведу неделю у себя, - перебивает его Джеймс, - но в среду вечером буду с тобой. Потому что мистер Старк дает нам выходной в этот день, и я ничего не смогу сделать вместе с тобой днем, ты будешь слишком занят на параде. Верно?

\- Верно, - медленно отвечает Стив.

\- Но мы можем просто, - продолжает Джеймс, - ну знаешь.

\- Побыть вместе, - кивает Стив. – Мне нравится. Это сработает.

\- Потому что я, - добавляет Джеймс. – Я не хотел бы, чтобы ты. Был. Один.

Стив кивает, поглаживает щеку Джеймса тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Спасибо, - негромко и хрипло говорит он. – От меня не будет много толку.

\- О ну, - Джеймс пытается разрядить обстановку, - конечно же нет. Я все равно тут подумал, что сберегу себя для выходных.

\- О, ты так подумал? – улыбка Стива возвращается, становится шире, когда Джеймс кивает. – Что ж, значит мне надо успеть насладиться, пока я еще могу.

Он перекатывается к Джеймсу, и Джеймс смеется, потягивается под Стивом, когда Стив в итоге оказывается на нем, берет лицо Стива в ладони, когда Стив заканчивает его целовать.

\- Я буду по тебе скучать, - шепчет Стив.

\- Я тоже буду по тебе скучать. Я тут думал, что кое-что сделаю, - говорит Джеймс. – Подумал, что куплю что-нибудь красивое, чтобы надеть, чтобы это был особенный момент.

Стив мотает головой.

\- Позволь мне, - говорит он, а когда Джеймс открывает рот, чтобы возразить, быстро добавляет, - пожалуйста, солнышко, позволь мне. Дай мне тебя побаловать...

\- Ты и так будешь баловать меня все выходные! – отвечает Джеймс.

\- Но я хочу, - говорит Стив. – У меня есть на это деньги, я хочу сделать тебя счастливым, и я... – Его взгляд обращается вдаль, потом темнеет от страсти, рот приоткрывается. – Я хочу подарить тебе то, что доставит тебе удовольствие.

\- И это единственная причина, а? – и Джеймс уже знает ответ даже до того, как Стив сдается.

\- Ну, - говорит он, - я хочу, чтобы именно _я_ подарил тебе то, что доставит тебе удовольствие.

И это очень интересно – Джеймс практически уверен, что так было все это время, но то, что Стив реально в этом признался, - это редкость.

\- О какой ты собственник, да?

\- Какой бы из меня был папик, если бы это было не так? – Джеймс фыркает от смеха, но Стив качает головой. – Возьми мою карточку, - просит он. – Позволь мне купить тебе подарок. – Джеймс чувствует, как начинает краснеть. – Должно быть, хороший будет подарок.

\- Я надеюсь, что тебе понравится, - кивает Джеймс.

\- Ну так как, только в этот раз? – говорит Стив. – Я куплю его. Если мне не понравится, то не окажется, что ты впустую потратил свои деньги. А если мне понравится, то ты можешь возместить мне расходы, позволив насладиться им. Что скажешь?

\- Это так глупо и смешно, - Джеймс ерзает плечами по простыням. – Ты пытаешься убедить меня позволить _тебе_ заплатить за что-то, что _я_ хочу _купить себе для тебя_ на наши шесть месяцев.

\- Я могу это себе позволить, - замечает Стив. – Я хочу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь, даже если то, что ты хочешь, - это то, что хочу я, или то, что ты хочешь подарить мне.

Джеймсу требуется пару секунд, чтобы в этом разобраться.

\- Эй, - протестует он. – Ты пытаешься меня запутать.

\- Естественно, - Стив кивает. – Ну, соглашайся. Если мне понравится, мы обсудим и можем купить еще, и тогда за это, может быть, заплатишь ты.

Джеймс хмурится.

\- Ты знаешь, что это? – спрашивает он, но Стив качает головой.

\- Я думаю, что это как-то связано с сексом, судя по тому, какой очаровательный оттенок розового ты приобрел, - говорит он, - но вообще это с тем же успехом мог бы быть новый галстук.

\- Мог бы.

\- Но хотелось бы думать, что мне куда больше нравятся новые впечатления, - добавляет Стив.

Джеймс широко улыбается.

\- Напомни-ка мне? – говорит он.

Стив так и делает.

* * *

Они звонят друг другу каждый вечер, ну разумеется. В понедельник Джеймс идет на работу, а Стив отправляется домой в Бруклин – Джеймс знает об этом, потому что он присылает ему сообщение, когда добирается на место.

Чего Стив _не_ делает, так это не использует трехмерный проектор. Он _мог_ бы, говорит он, но раз уж они решили сделать так, то нужно идти до конца. Никаких проекций, никакого секса по телефону, даже никаких видеозвонков.

Стив говорит Джеймсу, что ему можно дрочить, когда Джеймс об этом спрашивает (« _Шутишь? Тебе не нужно мое разрешение, малыш._ ») – но без Стива это совсем не так приятно, когда он не слышит голос Стива над ухом, когда он не видит лицо Стива на экране своего СтаркФона, выгибающего шею, чтобы получше видеть все.

Он берет карточку Стива (это обычная карточка, о как, а Джеймс думал это будет черная карта American Express или типа того) и оплачивает свою покупку. Он надеется, что Стиву не придут чеки или подтверждение заказа или типа того – по крайней мере, не сразу. Это испортило бы сюрприз.

Он покупает пару черных кружевных трусиков модели «мужские шортики» (разве нужно называть их так, когда это по сути и есть шортики для мужчин? Ну да пофиг), с разрезом сзади, и сочетающийся с ними пояс для чулок. Пояс узкий, с застежками для чулок, а чулки у Джеймса есть, он проверил. У шортиков есть застежки по бокам, потому что трудно выпутываться из пояса для чулок каждый раз, когда надо сходить в туалет, но это также и облегчает доступ, потому что, ну почему бы и нет, черт побери.

Это будет хорошо смотреться под костюмом – у него есть костюмы только в разных оттенках черного, на самом деле, черный в тонкую полоску, угольно-черный, есть еще очень темно-синий, но он не уверен, насколько формально он хочет выглядеть. Он не будет надевать совсем узкие брюки, потому что тогда будут заметны линии белья под ними, но...

Во вторник вечером, когда белье доставляют, он смотрится в зеркало и решает, что наденет.

* * *

В среду Джеймс потеплее укутывается и ждет на 56-й улице, следя за прямой трансляцией возложения венков на телефоне.

Он смотрит прямой эфир парада, замечает, как камеры нацеливаются и наезжают на ведущего парад в этом году. Рано или поздно они попросят об этом и Стива – во всяком случае сейчас он, наверное, в лучшем эмоциональном состоянии, чем когда-то.

Камеры находят и Стива. Он там вместе с Сэмом Уилсоном, Джеймсом Родсом и Кэрол Денверс. Камеры двигаются дальше.

Пальцы Джеймса замерзли, а глаза устали к тому времени, как парад заканчивается, и он покупает кофе у уличного торговца, а потом начинает шагать обратно к Башне.

Стив уже дома, в своих апартаментах, когда Джеймс туда добирается, он сидит на диване. Он все еще в форме и сидит очень неподвижно, и Джеймс даже на секунду не верит, что он реально видит перед собой тот кусок стены, на который он уставился.

Джеймс скидывает пальто, ботинки и подходит к Стиву. Тот притягивает его ближе, раздвигает ноги и тянет Джеймса к себе, пока ему не удается зарыться лицом в живот Джеймса, обхватить бедра Джеймса руками, а Джеймс вплетает пальцы одной руки в волосы Стива, другой поддерживает его затылок и просто дышит вместе с ним.

В четверг Стив чувствует себя куда лучше – когда Джеймс просыпается рядом со Стивом, полностью одетый, так же, как они валялись и смотрели ТВ вчера вечером.

Стив говорит, что сегодня ему лучше, а когда Джеймс спрашивает, уверен ли он, Стив отвечает:

\- Иногда помогает это прочувствовать, - и подает завтрак.

Потом он выпроваживает Джеймса, коротко целуя и шлепая его по заднице.

\- Увидимся в пятницу, - говорит он.

\- Если тебе повезет! – отвечает Джеймс, подмигивая, когда за ним закрываются двери лифта.

Улыбка к Стиву точно уже вернулась.

* * *

В четверг вечером Джеймс приводит Эми к себе домой и делает тестовый макияж в ее присутствии.

Она помогает ему подобрать помаду в тон одежде – он, конечно, не оденется в красное, но он хочет, чтобы все безупречно сочеталось, – и выбрать подходящие накладные ресницы. Он, в общем, делает все сам, но приятно, когда она рядом, чтобы одобрить его выбор.

Он не будет накладывать тени и не собирается рисовать полноценный «смоки айс», только слегка подчеркнуть глаза. В достаточной степени, чтобы видно было, что на нем макияж, – Стив же сам сказал, что хочет, чтобы Джеймс для него накрасился, в конце концов.


	2. Пятница, 13 ноября

В пятницу он буквально ничего не может делать. Он не видел Стива неделю, но постоянно о нем думал. Это, вероятно, самый долгий период времени, который он провел вдали от Стива с тех пор, как начал проводить по несколько дней за раз в одном или другом жилище Стива, и эта мысль тащит за собой длинный хвост других, на которых он не станет сосредотачиваться, пока не пройдут выходные.

В обед кто-то присылает ему пятисекундное видео Стива, который перекатывается по мату и встает на босые ноги. На нем серые спортивные штаны и нет носков, а его белая майка мокрая вокруг выреза.

За пять секунд на видео он встает на ноги, готовый драться, с поднятыми кулаками, забинтованными, но без перчаток. Кто-то пытается ударить ногой ему в лицо, но он прогибается назад всем телом, уклоняясь, а потом, когда он перехватывает лодыжку этой ноги в движении, видео заканчивается. Оно подписано как «твоя лучшая половинка чувствует себя лучше», и его прислали с номера Стива, но явно ни снимал, ни отправлял видео не сам Стив.

Джеймсу обязательно нужно будет узнать, кто отправил сообщение, и поблагодарить его или ее.

В обед в пятницу он пытается смотреть видео на YouTube вместе с Эми, но он не может перестать водить пальцами по молнии своей сумки с твердым корпусом – в которой лежит его запасная одежда, туалетные принадлежности, зарядки, а также еще несколько интересных штучек - и не может перестать думать о вечере. На нем удобные ботинки для ходьбы, он надел пальто, которое ему подарил Стив, он не забыл кольцо, которое он купил для Стива у Коннора, и – _и –_ в сумке лежит белье, на самом дне, все еще в красивой папиросной бумаге, в которой его доставили.

Вчера он выбрил все, и он наденет белье вечером в воскресенье – хотя изначально он собирался надеть все это утром в воскресенье. Но он не знает, что именно запланировал Стив, так что не хватало еще ему сидеть на застежках для чулок и кружевных швах целый день, да еще пойти бродить в этом по городу. Прежде всего, кто знает, как сильно он вспотеет? Он сомневается, что потное, мятое кружево будет настолько же сексуальным.

А еще на его столе стоит ваза с цветами. Алые розы с белым душистым горошком. Оказывается, они символизируют любовь, страсть и наслаждение, так что это отлично подходит. Ну а если и нет, может быть, Стиву они понравятся просто потому, что они красивые. Джеймс купил и коробку шоколадных конфет, просто на тот случай, если Стив очень старомоден.

(Он бисексуальный католик-супергерой, которому больше ста лет. Ну да, прям совсем старомодно.)

После обеда в пятницу, Джеймс постоянно дергает коленкой и постукивает пальцами – он знает об этом только потому, что Эми терпеть этого не может, и она дважды ему об этом говорит.

Он пытается отвечать на письма, но у него почти нет неотвеченных, он проверяет следующий кусок кода, но ему нужно разрешение Коннора, чтобы пометить это задание, как выполненное. Он спрашивает Эми, не нужно ли ей чего-нибудь, и даже идет за коктейлями, но все равно на часах только три, а его рабочий день заканчивается в четыре.

\- Эми, я умираю, - говорит он. – Я буквально сейчас умру.

\- Так и будет, если ты не заткнешься, - отвечает она.

* * *

Джеймс открывает часы на рабочем столе. Три пятьдесят девять и сорок семь секунд. Солнце почти село, и городские огни уже горят.

Он _следит_ за часами.

\- Ну ты даешь, - говорит Эми, а в центре экрана Джеймса появляется маленькое сообщение.

_Спускайтесь на подземную парковку_

Джеймс чувствует, как у него отвисает челюсть.

Он не встретится со Стивом наверху? Ну, очевидно, нет, ну ладно?

\- Что? – спрашивает Эми.

\- Я... не пойду... в смысле, мне нужно спуститься на парковку? Наверное? Я получил сообщение, он послал мне сообщение, я спущусь на подземную парковку.

Брови Эми взмывают вверх.

\- О как? – говорит она. – Наделай фоточек.

\- Что? – переспрашивает он, и она пожимает плечами.

\- Ну явно же он не повезет тебя, типа, в придорожный мотель, так что хороших выходных и _наделай фоточек_ этого типа номера в пентхаусе или апартаментов или что там будет, неважно.

Джеймс смеется, но потом смотрит на часы.

Четыре часа и тринадцать секунд.

\- Отлично, - говорит он и разлогинивается. – Увидимся в понедельник после обеда!

\- Уууу, - говорит Эми, когда Джеймс убегает. – Счастливо!

Он машет и направляется к ступенькам, собираясь подняться на один этаж и воспользоваться лифтом для Мстителей, чтобы спуститься на парковку и избежать толпы людей, которые тоже уходят с работы.

* * *

Когда он спускается на парковку, там стоит Дейна из службы безопасности, рядом с лимузином. Это не огромный и длинный, бросающийся в глаза автомобиль, он, может, всего в полтора раза длиннее обычного. Но у него низкая посадка, он черный и сияет, как машина на подиуме в салоне – сияет, как темно-синий с жемчужным отливом суперкар Стива – и его никак не спутать с обычной машиной. Это авто, в которых ездят очень важные персоны, Джеймс ни с чем его не спутает. В нем тонированные стекла, в конце концов.

\- Привет, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Барнс, - она улыбается. – Коммандер Роджерс оставил указания, что мне следует доставить вас к месту встречи.

Она открывает для него заднюю дверцу.

\- Серьезно? – говорит Джеймс. – С ума сойти.

\- А то, - Дейна широко улыбается. – В лимузине даже есть место для вазы-непроливайки – залезайте, я покажу, куда вы можете поставить цветы.

Джеймс смеется и садится в машину.

* * *

Они какое-то время едут, и поездка занимает больше времени из-за начинающегося часа пик, а Джеймс смотрит в окно и проверяет телефон. После видео никаких сообщений. Он пытается заняться чем-то онлайн, но не очень успешно.

Они выезжают с Манхэттена и пересекают Бруклинский мост, и Джеймс думает обо всех местах, куда он, возможно, направляется. Стив сказал, что они останутся в Нью-Йорке, но Нью-Йорк не такой уж и маленький, и он наблюдает за отражением огней на воде, дорожным движением вокруг них.

Они съезжают с моста, и Джеймс думает, что, возможно, они направляются домой к Стиву, чтобы подобрать его или типа того, но вместо этого они съезжают с дороги и направляются к воде.

Когда Дейна начинает притормаживать, они уже свернули с Олд-Фултон-стрит на Ферман-стрит, Джеймс хмурится и смотрит в окно, а она снова поворачивает направо на небольшую парковку меньше чем в ста метрах за перекрестком. Уже почти пять часов, и они, может, в двух-двух с половиной километрах от того места, где живет Стив.

\- Вы можете оставить здесь свою сумку и цветы, - говорит она, оборачиваясь, - я все равно заберу вас позже.

Джеймс чувствует, как его брови ползут вверх.

Она паркуется и выходит из машины, и Джеймс наполовину уже начинает размышлять, куда, черт побери, она пошла, когда она появляется возле его дверцы.

\- О боже, - восклицает он, когда она открывает ее. – Извините!

Она смеется.

\- Это моя работа, сегодня вы самая важная персона номер один. И, с вашего позволения, - говорит она, пока он вылезает из машины без рюкзака и без цветов, - ваш кавалер.

Она указывает рукой в сторону почти обнаженных деревьев с другой стороны парковки, и...

Под уличным фонарем, залитый светом сверху, словно на картине Караваджо, стоит темноволосый мужчина в плотном шерстяном пальто с голубым шарфом и в перчатках, в каждой руке у него по одноразовому стаканчику с кофе, его дыхание клубится в холодном воздухе. Его борода аккуратно подстриженная, но густая, а волосы достаточно длинные, чтобы доставать до поднятого воротника пальто, они изящными прядями спадают на лоб, а его глаза смотрят пристально.

Седина на висках заставляет Джеймса улыбнуться. Он покрасил волосы в темный цвет, но оставил седину незакрашенной.

Джеймс не бежит к нему через всю парковку. Он идет вдоль ее края, весь укутанный в пальто, и шарф, и перчатки, которые ему купил Стив, он не сводит глаз со Стива, шаг за шагом – прошло почти целых пять дней. Он чувствует, что его словно тянет за ниточку, притягивает, как магнитом, это неизбежно. Он наполовину хочет пуститься бегом – его сердце колотится, и сложно сохранять воздух в легких.

Стив смотрит, как он идет, не двигаясь все это время, не идет к нему навстречу, но когда Джеймс подходит к нему вплотную, он вручает ему картонный стаканчик.

Джеймсу кажется, что его волосы встают дыбом от того, как Стив на него смотрит, его кожа словно вибрирует. Он мог бы протянуть руку и коснуться его сейчас, мог бы притянуть его к себе и поцеловать, мог бы обнять Стива, мог бы много чего сделать.

\- Я скучал по тебе, - говорит Стив, своим низким красивым бархатистым голосом, - но мы можем играть дальше как тебе угодно. Я с радостью поцелую тебя прямо сейчас, или мы можем пойти погулять, как я планировал.

Джеймс обдумывает это. Он с силой сглатывает, облизывает губы. И губы Стива выглядят такими мягкими, завлекающими, один уголок их приподнят, а Джеймс так соскучился по их вкусу.

\- Куда мы идем? – вместо этого спрашивает он, и Стив улыбается, его глаза блестят.

Джеймс видит в них свое отражение, потому что фонарь светит ему в лицо, а Стиву приходится смотреть на него сверху вниз.

\- Всего лишь вокруг Пирса 1, - говорит он. – Никто в Бруклине не станет смотреть на нас, когда рядом такой вид, а еще никому в Бруклине не будет никакого дела, даже если они меня узнают. Кроме того..., - он достает из кармана пальто блокнот на спирали, - мы всегда можем спрятать удовольствие под работой.

То, как Стив это произносит, как его губы складываются в слово «удовольствие», заставляет коленки Джеймса трястись, и Джеймс внимательно смотрит ему в лицо, глядит на размах его плеч и ширину груди.

Он берет блокнот.

\- Есть, сэр, Коммандер Роджерс, - говорит он негромко, а Стив только пристально смотрит на него еще несколько секунд.

Потом он поворачивается и медленно предлагает Джеймсу руку, согнутую в локте.

\- Пойдем? – говорит он.

* * *

На пирсе уже есть другие парочки и пара человек, которые гуляют сами по себе. Стив незаметно отворачивается, когда кто-то студенческого вида, положив зеркалку на перила, пытается сделать фото Манхэттенского моста, виднеющегося за Бруклинским. Джеймс улыбается, тоже опускает голову, но Стив вскоре тоже подводит его к перилам – не доходя до ступеней, дальше от того места, где любят собираться туристы.

\- С нашим праздником тебя, - негромко произносит Стив, когда они оба опираются локтями на перила.

Манхэттен залит огнями, он сияет, простираясь ввысь громадами зданий, сверкает во тьме и в отражениях в реке. Это выглядит просто потрясающе, и пусть даже до Манхэттена всего полчаса пути от дома детства Джеймса, пусть этот вид встречается ему каждый день, если он едет на работу из своей квартиры, Джеймс не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз он находил время вот так постоять у воды и посмотреть на него.

\- Да, - он широко улыбается. - И тебя с нашим праздником!

Стив улыбается в ответ, его идеальные белые зубы блестят в неярком теплом освещении.

\- Тебе не очень холодно? – спрашивает Стив, потому что на дворе ноябрь, а они стоят прямо у реки, но Джеймс качает головой, глядит на ряды светящихся окон офисов на прямоугольниках небоскребов в квартале Бэттери-Парк-сити, на гирлянды с огоньками, похожими на звездочки, которые обрамляют Бруклинский мост.

\- Я в порядке, - Джеймс качает головой, глядя на город. – Я вечно забываю, как тут красиво. Это, ну знаешь, это странно? Типа, я тут живу. Я знаю, что это за здания там, но они такие...

Стив кивает.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает он. – Очертания зданий изменились к тому времени, как я вернулся, но мост и река... Неважно, насколько он огромный, или в скольких фильмах ты его видел, дом есть дом.

Джеймс задумывается на секунду и тянется за телефоном. Он открывает камеру, делает снимок затылка Стива на фоне двух подсвеченных мостов за ним, и Стив поворачивает к нему голову при звуке затвора.

\- Иди стань рядом со мной, - говорит он, вытягивая свободную руку. – Иди сюда, я хочу фото, где мы вместе.

Джеймс чувствует, что краснеет – почему? почему спустя шесть месяцев вместе именно от этого он краснеет? – переворачивает камеру на фронтальную, вытягивает телефон.

\- Нене, дай сюда, - говорит Стив, - позволь мне.

Он берет телефон Джеймса – это разумно, вообще-то, во-первых, у Стива длиннее руки, так что он легко сможет сфотографировать их обоих, не обрезая подбородки или лбы, а к тому же Стив выше, так что у Джеймса получится селфи под более удачным углом.

Он широко улыбается, когда Стив собирается нажать на кнопку, но потом Стив не нажимает на кнопку, а только делает вид, что пытается не улыбаться. Джеймс пытается не рассмеяться – у него не получится удержать надолго серьезный вид. Но, кажется, в этом и заключается план, потому что как только он начинает смеяться, Стив нажимает на кнопку, а потом передает телефон Джеймсу.

Джеймс немедленно открывает фото, ждет с нетерпением, пока оно загрузится, и видит себя, с, наверное, самым счастливым выражением лица, что он на себе когда-либо видел, и Стива.

Стива, который выглядит, как обычный парень, улыбается всем лицом, у него такая широкая улыбка и блестящие глаза, его лицо расслаблено, и любовь в его глазах горит так же ярко, как счастье.

Стив выглядит как простой человек – не как супергерой или национальная икона, не как солдат или боец. Они просто Джеймс и Стив, с городом, в котором они работают, за одним плечом, и городом, в котором они родились, за другим.

Двое влюбленных бруклинцев. Он улыбается.

Когда Джеймс переводит взгляд на Стива, тот тоже улыбается, и долгое время они совсем ничего не говорят.

* * *

Постояв у перил, они идут дальше вдоль реки, поднимаются по гранитным ступенькам из остатков моста Рузвельт-айленд. Они медленно идут под руку, и кофе Джеймса согревает его ровно настолько, чтобы ему было уютно, а наверху он бросает взгляд обратно к реке. Сквозь почти голые ветви деревьев ему видно здание небоскреба 120 Уолл-стрит, относительно невысокое, сужающееся кверху и светлое, оно всегда ему очень нравилось. Здание огромное, но кажется почти невзрачным среди более высоких небоскребов, и когда Джеймс бросает взгляд на Стива, то замечает, что он тоже смотрит туда.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он.

\- Угу, - отвечает Стив, поворачивается, чтобы они могли продолжить путь. – Сто-двадцать закончили строить в 1930-м. Оно как старый друг.

Ноги Джеймса двигаются синхронно с ногами Стива, когда они снова начинают шагать, но несколько долгих мгновений он смотрит только на лицо Стива, повернутое к нему в профиль. Стив не кажется грустным, не кажется опечаленным. Но для него это, наверняка, горькая радость, Джеймс в этом уверен.

Он теснее прижимается к локтю Стива и любуется тем, как пятна света от уличных фонарей и тени ветвей рисуют на коже Стива танцующие картинки.

Воздух свеж, хотя в нем и присутствуют типичные запахи города. В воздухе ощущается и морозец – его запах, едва заметный и грубоватый, словно дым от костра, оседает в горле Джеймса. Он с удовольствием смывает этот привкус с помощью кофе – это отличный сорт, где бы его ни купил Стив.

Джеймс проверяет лого – это та самая кофейня в Башне. Ну конечно же – он улыбается.

Они проходят через весь парк на Пирсе 1, следуя за изгибом реки, а когда они из него выходят, проходит еще минут десять, а потом Джеймс спрашивает:

\- Куда мы направляемся? – и Стив улыбается.

\- К Бруклинскому мосту, - отвечает он. – Потому что я его обожаю, и потому что я не ходил по нему уже довольно долгое время, и потому что я хочу пройти по нему с тобой. Ты не против еще погулять?

\- Неа, - Джеймс улыбается. –это... Это замечательно... я, я с удовольствием. Да.

И они продолжают идти.

Они поднимаются на мост, люди обгоняют их в обоих направлениях, а Джеймс старается держаться ближе к краю, чтобы он мог смотреть на реку, на город.

\- Знаешь, я пересекал мост пешком только дважды, - говорит Стиву Джеймс, - когда мне было типа... пятнадцать и восемнадцать.

Стив смотрит на него сверху вниз, притягивает их к одному краю, чтобы они могли смотреть на воду, а раздраженные нью-йоркцы игнорируют их, обходя слева и справа.

\- У меня много лет не было причин отправиться на Манхэттен, - говорит Стив. – Но мне всегда нравилось смотреть на воду. Размышлять, как далеко она простирается. Я знал это, разумеется, не то, чтобы у нас не было карт. Но... Есть что-то в том, чтобы смотреть на воду. Я пару раз приходил сюда ночью, Баки один раз чуть не сошел с ума от волнения.

Джеймс смотрит на него.

\- Ты не сказал ему, куда пошел? – спрашивает он.

Стив кивает.

\- Что-то типа того, - отвечает он. – Спроси меня об этом, когда это будет день, который не полностью посвящен тебе.

\- Что? – смеется Джеймс. – Это должен быть день, который полностью посвящен _нам._

\- Это одно и то же, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс поворачивается к нему лицом.

\- Стив, - он не хочет делать это прямо сейчас, но Стив откладывает этот разговор каждый раз, когда он поднимает эту тему, - ты постоянно говоришь подобные вещи, и мы каждый раз откладываем разговор на эту тему. Ты говорил мне про свою бывшую и как ты предпочитаешь обсуждать такие вопросы сейчас, но... Ты, я... Я люблю тебя, понимаешь, я _люблю_ тебя, - это, пожалуй, прозвучало слишком громко, и он глядит по сторонам, понижает тон, но это же Нью-Йорк, никому нет дела..., - я знаю, что ты хочешь покупать мне всякое и баловать меня, я знаю, что ты хочешь постоянно ставить меня на первое место, но ты..., - Джеймс вздыхает, лицо Стива приобретает болезненное выражение. – Ты можешь попытаться понять, что и я хочу так поступать с тобой?

\- Мне ничего не нужно, малыш, я просто...

\- Мне тоже ничего не нужно, - говорит Джеймс. – Есть вещи, которые мне нравятся, но у меня уже _есть_ все, что мне нужно. Семья. Ты. Если спуститься на следующий уровень важности, у меня есть работа, жилье и друзья, которых я люблю и которые любят меня. И я люблю свои рубашки, пальто, еду, кофе и девайсы. Но мне не нужно все это, чтобы любить тебя, и мне не нужно все это, чтобы понять, что ты меня любишь.

\- Джеймс, я могу все это себе позволить, ладно? – Стив все еще не совсем понимает, о чем речь. – Не парься из-за...

\- Нет, погоди, - начинает Джеймс, потом осознает, что перебил его, - извини, но... нет, просто, просто погоди. Помнишь, как я пытался купить тебе кофе?

Стив кивает.

\- Ага, - отвечает он.

\- И помнишь, когда я пытался..., - он намеренно понижает голос на этот раз, - ...когда я с тобой делал всякое в постели? После той ночи, когда тебе приснился тот _сон_ , ну понимаешь?

Стив кивает.

\- Ага.

\- Я знаю, что тебе не нравится делать что-то без... встречных действий? – пытается пояснить он. – Типа, тебе нравится, когда мы на равных, когда, ну знаешь. Ты делаешь приятное мне, а я тебе...

\- Ага, - в третий раз отвечает Стив.

\- Ну так я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что не обязательно должна быть равноценная компенсация. Понимаешь? Иногда это приятно, но... мне это не нужно. Иногда я хочу что-то сделать, _потому что я тебя люблю._ Я не хочу ничего получить в ответ.

Стив поджимает губы.

\- Понимаешь, этого-то я и пытался избежать, - говорит он.

Джеймс пытается не злиться.

\- Ага, я заметил, - говорит он, и ему явно не совсем это удалось, потому что Стив хмурится.

\- Джеймс, - начинает он, - я не хочу ссориться.

\- И я не хочу, - и Джеймс снова берет Стива под руку, прижимается к нему. – Я просто... я..., - он облизывает губы. – Я буду тебе говорить. Ладно? Начиная с сегодняшнего дня, я буду говорить тебе «Я это делаю, потому что хочу.» или «Тебе не нужно ничего делать в ответ.» или «Я люблю тебя потому, что я люблю тебя, а не потому, что ты покупаешь мне клевые вещи и живешь в клевом доме.»

\- Но я действительно покупаю тебе клевые вещи. И я живу в клевом доме.

\- Еще бы, черт возьми, - Джеймс улыбается. Потом он раскачивается всем телом, словно дергая Стива за руку, и говорит сквозь сжатые зубы. – Просто. Позволь. Мне. Любить. Тебя.

Один уголок губ Стива приподнимается, он раскрывает рот.

\- Вообще-то, - Джеймс не дает Стиву заговорить, - позволь мне перефразировать: позволь мне любить тебя ради тебя самого, не ради твоих вещей или твоей фигуры. Просто ради тебя.

Губы Стива изгибаются при слове «фигура», но потом улыбка исчезает, а глаза слегка прищуриваются.

\- Иногда это очень трудно, - тихо говорит он, и Джеймс кивает.

\- Я знаю, - говорит он. – Ты супергерой, который вырос во времена Великой депрессии.

\- О, так это все из-за этого, а? – замечает Стив.

\- Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я разложил все по полочкам? – спрашивает Джеймс. – Серьезно?

Стив снова его отпускает, опирается на поручни, лицом к нему, вызывающе приподнимает подбородок.

\- Да, конечно, - подтверждает он. – Почему бы и нет?

\- Тебе кто-то что-то давал просто так, когда ты был моложе, или тебе приходилось трудом добывать все, что у тебя было?

\- Все, кроме Баки, - кивает Стив.

\- Ну так неудивительно, что ты подозрительно относишься к попыткам оказать тебе услугу сейчас, верно? – рот Стива слегка приоткрывается. – Даже если это вовсе не услуга. Даже если это просто люди проявляют любовь к тебе.

\- Я еще терпеть не могу брать деньги в долг, - говорит Стив. – Что-то еще?

\- Спорим, тебе еще не нравилось получать на Рождество больше подарков, чем ты подарил сам, а?

Стив делает глубокий вдох и очень медленно вздыхает.

\- Мы собираемся закончить эту прогулку или что?

Джеймс улыбается, чуть смущенно.

\- Ага, - отвечает он. – Ты на меня не сердишься?

\- В основном, меня раздражаю я сам, - отвечает Стив. – Потому что ты прав. – И вот оно, вот то, что Джеймсу нужно было знать, во что Стив должен поверить, и он чувствует, как что-то у него в груди словно расжимается. – От того, что я знаю, что ты прав, мне нисколько не легче это слышать, но, опять же, так было всегда. И мне удалось продвинуться куда дальше, выслушивая правду, которую я не хотел слышать, чем когда-либо удавалось, игнорируя ее, - он снова предлагает ему руку, согнутую в локте. – Идем, - говорит он. – Мы же не хотим, чтобы наш корабль ушел.

Джеймс смеется, но прижимается к Стиву еще ближе на этот раз, потягивая на ходу остатки своего все сильнее остывающего кофе.

* * *

Стив, как оказалось, не шутил.

Он не имел в виду, что они могут упустить возможность, потерять бронь или типа того, он буквально имел в виду, что _корабль может уйти без них._

\- Экскурсия по заливу? – спрашивает Джеймс, когда они идут к воде, выбросив свои стаканчики в мусорку по дороге. – Это... серьезно? Мы...

Кто-то выходит из маленькой билетной кассы и останавливает их жестом.

\- Извините, - говорит она, - все места забронированы... _О._

\- Здравствуйте, - Стив сует ей 50 баксов, ого, - так и есть. Заказ на имя «Рэнди Странник», если не ошибаюсь. Столик на двоих?

\- Да, сэр, мистер Странник.

Он произносит это как фамилию «Стран-нэк», но она просто говорит «Странник» и никак не намекает, что знает, кто он, хотя она явно его узнала, раз понимает эту шутку.

Рандомный Странник, вот же балбес.

А еще, веселясь, осознает Джеймс, инициалы этого псевдонима Р.С., то есть когда они записаны в журнале брони фамилией вперед, получается С.Р.

\- Как тебе вообще удается работать под прикрытием? – спрашивает он, и Стив закатывает глаза.

\- Ты говоришь прямо как..., - но он обрывает себя и выглядит виновато, когда они поднимаются на борт.

\- Ну, - признает Джеймс, - во всяком случае она хорошо делает свою работу, верно?

\- Это да, - соглашается Стив – должно быть, он был здесь раньше, потому что он знает, куда идти.

\- Я могу смириться с тем фактом, что мое мнение насчет твоих кошмарных псевдонимов совпадает с мнением всемирно известных специалистов по работе под прикрытием, пусть даже я этим специалистам и не нравлюсь.

Стив смеется так, словно не верит своим ушам.

\- Рад это слышать, - говорит он.

* * *

Стив забронировал _весь корабль_.

Они заходят внутрь, в закрытую плексигласом обеденную зону, и Джеймс осознает, что там пусто, и понимает, почему, прежде чем успевает вслух выразить свое удивление, ведь леди сказала, что все места у них забронированы.

\- Нам нужно, чтобы нас не беспокоили, - говорит Стив. – Это я могу устроить.

\- Сколько это _стоило?_ – спрашивает Джеймс и сразу же, когда Стив уже качает головой, машет рукой. – Да, ты прав, не говори мне.

Стив помогает Джеймсу снять пальто, выдвигает для него стул, и Джеймс садится, наблюдает, как Стив снимает свое пальто.

На Стиве черные брюки, черный пояс, черные ботинки, черные носки и тонкий черный свитер поверх белоснежной рубашки с расстегнутым воротником. Он проводит по волосам одной рукой, садясь за стол, и в результате выглядит, как профессор университета, которого кто-то уже успел куда-то затащить и пожмякать, прежде чем выпустить обратно на улицу, - он отлично выглядит, и Джеймс не сомневается, что он сделал это специально.

\- Ты просто самый сексуальный человек, что я когда-либо встречал, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив смеется.

\- Я не был уверен, насколько формально одеться, - говорит он. – Я подумал, даже если я ошибусь, то всегда будет следующая годовщина.

Джеймс прикусывает нижнюю губу.

\- Наверное, - говорит он. _Надеюсь._ Да и почему бы это не озвучить? – Надеюсь.

Стив улыбается.

Спустя пару минут к ним подходит официант, и Стив предлагает Джеймсу заказать, что он пожелает.

* * *

Ужин проходит тихо и романтично, из колонок негромко звучит легкий джаз. Свет почти выключен, не считая нескольких ламп, которые нужны, чтобы приносить и уносить блюда, так что практически ничего не мешает им видеть город, проплывающий за окнами.

Джеймс умудряется не забыть сделать пару фоточек – вида за окнами и еды – для Эми.

Они вместе едят _икру_ в качестве _закуски_ , а потом он ест суп-пюре из лобстеров и цыпленка в глазури из кленового сиропа, а на десерт теплый кекс с кофе.

Стив заказывает себе другие блюда после супа, у него это ребрышки, а на десерт нью-йоркский чизкейк.

У них уходит два часа на то, чтобы сделать круг и вернуться к причалу, и это красивая прогулка.

Вода залива чернильно-черная и блестит от огней города, небо темное, но подернуто дымкой от зарева. Под ними негромко урчат двигатели, а когда они заканчивают есть, Стив протягивает руку через стол и просто держит Джеймса за руку.

\- Я не знаю, как долго это продлится, - говорит он, и на один нелепый миг Джеймсу кажется, что он говорит про прогулку, - но ты – лучшее, что случалось со мной за долгое время. И я... мне не хочется чересчур серьезно к этому подходить. Это не предложение руки и сердца, не волнуйся. Я знаю, что прошло всего шесть месяцев, и ты так молод, а я нет, но я на самом деле..., - он качает головой, несколько долгих мгновений смотрит на город, потом переводит взгляд обратно на Джеймса. – Я так благодарен тому, что привело тебя ко мне, что бы это ни было.

\- Тони Старк, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив закатывает глаза.

\- Я беру свои слова обратно, - говорит Стив.

Джеймс смеется, прикрывает глаза.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он и снова поднимает взгляд. – За то, что тоже меня любишь.

Стив молча смотрит на него с нежностью, его глаза потемнели. В его выражении столько любви, что это ошеломляет Джеймса, и он знает, что Стив поцеловал бы его прямо сейчас, если бы между ними не было стола – и необходимости сохранять анонимность Джеймса.

* * *

Кораблик причаливает у Пирса Челси на другой стороне Манхэттена. Джеймс не видит, сколько Стив сует смотрителю на этот раз, но он видел чаевые, и от одного этого у него глаза на лоб полезли.

\- Куда дальше? – спрашивает он, а Стив осмотривается по сторонам, щурится, глядя на здания, потом обратно в сторону Нью-Джерси (фе) и корабля.

\- Если ты устал, я вызову Дейну, - отвечает Стив, - но если еще нет, то мы могли бы пройтись по Хай-Лайн парку.

Джеймс смотрит на него, окидывает взглядом окрестности, потом смотрит на часы.

У них есть час до закрытия.

\- Насколько он далеко отсюда? – спрашивает Джеймс. – Не очень, верно?

\- Примерно пять минут на машине в..., - он указывает рукой, - ...том направлении.

Джеймс прикусывает губу.

Пешком это займет примерно полчаса, если двигаться с разумной скоростью, а они точно не будут торопиться.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Джеймс, потому что так они потратят время до десяти вечера или около того. – А потом в отель?

\- Потом в отель, - кивает Стив. – В котором очень большая кровать, много приятных, дорогих горизонтальных поверхностей и обслуживание в номере.

\- Ооо, - Джеймс широко улыбается, повисает на руке Стива, потому что знает, что может. – Обслуживание в номере!

* * *

В Хай-Лайн парке в основном тихо, когда они добираются туда. Джеймс берет Стива под руку и кладет и свободную руку на руку Стива тоже. Стив прикрывает ладонь Джеймса своей.

Они идут не слишком медленно, беседуют о том, чем они занимались на этой неделе, о том, как город выглядит в темноте, о том, как обновили Хай-Лайн, и его освещении и...

Они просто разговаривают. Они просто проводят время вместе и беседуют, и Джеймс смотрит на профиль Стива и...

Свадьба – это не то, чего он хочет. Костюм, загс, семья и друзья – нет.

Но он смотрит на Стива в теплом свете фонарей Хай-Лайн парка, Стива, чьи глаза горят, когда он рассказывает о своей работе или увлечениях, чьи зубы белоснежны, а дыхание повисает облачками в морозном воздухе, и осознает – когда у него внезапно земля уходит из-под ног, а в груди становится горячо – что он мог бы смотреть, разговаривать и жить с этим мужчиной до конца своих дней.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Стив, и Джеймсу требуется секунда, чтобы вернуть себе дар речи.

\- Ага, - выдыхает он, улыбаясь, потому что он не может сдержаться, - я..., - он мотает головой. – Я. Лучше не бывает.

Стив тоже улыбается, сжимает пальцы Джеймса под своей ладонью, потом продолжает говорить об архитектуре.

Джеймс так сильно его любит.

* * *

Они спускаются с Хай-Лайна и обнаруживают улыбающуюся Дейну у открытой дверцы лимузина, но она останавливает их жестом, когда они подходят ближе.

\- Вы хотите сейчас забрать свою сумку? – с намеком спрашивает она. – Или в отеле? Я могу придержать ваши вещи, чтобы они вам не мешали.

Она просто сокровище.

\- Я бы хотел получить их в отеле, пожалуйста? – отвечает Джеймс и широко улыбается ей, а когда Стив отступает в сторону, чтобы позволить ему сесть в машину первому, показывает ей большой палец.

Она подмигивает в ответ, потом Джеймс садится в машину, Стив забирается внутрь вслед за ним, а она закрывает дверцу.

\- Спасибо, Дейна, - говорит Стив и смотрит на Джеймса. – Я думаю, мы сейчас поедем в отель, - говорит он. – Я больше ничего на сегодня не планировал, на самом деле – я хотел как следует поухаживать за тобой сегодня, учитывая, что мы не виделись с тобой неделю.

\- Прошло всего пять дней, - хихикает Джеймс, и Стив кивает, наклоняется к нему, кладет ладонь на щеку Джеймса.

\- И только-то? – говорит он и нежно целует Джеймса, медленно и глубоко.

Его рука скользит назад, обхватывает затылок Джеймса, и Джеймс чувствует себя крошечным, согретым и счастливым – _в безопасности,_ спустя миг поясняет его мозг, - и негромко мурлыкает, кладя одну руку на колено Стива.

\- _Пилот включил сигнал «пристегнуть ремни,»_ \- доносится голос Дейны через интерком.

Она подняла перегородку, отделяющую салон, но Джеймс знает, что они весьма предсказуемы, и Стив улыбается, закатывая глаза, когда он отодвигается, чтобы пристегнуться.

Как только Джеймсу удается пристегнуть собственный ремень, рука Стива скользит вверх по его ноге, и он издает весьма несолидный писк от неожиданности. Стив смеется негромко и мягко, скорее довольно, нежели с издевкой, а потом они снова целуются, когда лимузин трогается с места.

Джеймс не знает, куда они едут, потому что Стив ему не сказал, но они пересекают центр города примерно за пятнадцать минут.

Джеймс думает, что, возможно, они направляются обратно в Башню? Но они проезжают _мимо_ Башни, вверх по Парк-авеню и останавливаются у...

\- Уолдорф Астория? – говорит Джеймс. – Здорово!

\- Хмм, погоди, вот увидишь, - отвечает Стив. – Президентский номер для меня был немного чересчур дороговат, надеюсь, ты не против.

\- Эээ, нет? Я слышал, он стоит типа десять тыщ за ночь или типа того?

\- Двенадцать, - говорит Стив, - и эти деньги лучше потратить на тех, кто в них действительно нуждается. Но, что касается побаловать тебя, не волнуйся, - я же заказал именной номер.

\- Именной? – Джеймс смотрит вверх на фасад здания.

\- Угу, - отвечает Стив, - и я уже получил ключи утром, так что тебе не нужно волноваться, что нас кто-то увидит.

Спустя миг Дейна открывает дверцу, и Джеймс знает, что у него отвисла челюсть, но ничего не может с этим поделать.

\- Ты серьезно? – восклицает он. – До _понедельника_?

\- Три ночи, два с половиной дня, - подтверждает Стив. – Весь в нашем распоряжении.

Джеймс ощущает, насколько широко улыбается, и снова переводит взгляд на Стива.

\- Ну, это будет офигенно, - говорит он.

Он слышит, как Стив тоже отстегивает ремень.

\- Я очень на это надеюсь, - говорит он.

Джеймс в этом ни на секунду не сомневается.

* * *

Именной номер отеля Уолдорф Астория в Нью-Йорке – это практически последнее место, в котором ожидал когда-либо оказаться Джеймс, в такой же степени как, например и на вертолетной площадке Бурдж-аль-Араб. Ему нужно быть аккуратнее и не упоминать об _этом_ – это явно из ряда тех вещей, которые Стив немедленно забронирует, если Джеймс случайно на это намекнет.

Одного вестибюля уже было достаточно, чтобы произвести впечатление, - белый мрамор, позолоченные перила, ар-деко повсюду и такой высокий потолок, что Джеймс подумал, что ему понадобится бинокль – но это? Их личные – на следующие три ночи и два с половиной дня – семьдесят квадратных метров одного из лучших номеров отеля Уолдорф Астория – это более чем достаточно для Джеймса. Если быть честным, то это даже чересчур. Начать с того, что при входе они оказываются в _прихожей._ Это номер в отеле с _прихожей,_ которая представляет собой отдельную комнату. Дальше следует гостиная с диваном, креслами, пуфиками и ламбрекенами синего и золотого цвета над шторами в белую и синюю полоску.

Джеймс раньше бывал только в номерах, в которых были типа... две одноместных кровати, ванная и шкаф. И еще, один раз, по случайности, в номере вместо ванной была душевая без порожков, с душем на уровне пола. (Оказалось, что в том отеле нужно было специально указывать, что тебе _не нужна_ ванная, специально устроенная для людей с ограниченными возможностями, что за фигня.) И все это в одной комнате, иногда еще с кофемашиной, если повезет.

Но это?

Он немедленно снимает ботинки и оставляет их у входа, а Стив смеется, зажигая свет.

\- Знаю. Тут практически не хочется трогать мебель, да? И я точно буду жертвовать много денег на благотворительность в следующие несколько дней, потому что... ты знаешь, этот отель открылся в 31-м году, - говорит Стив, - первоначально он стоял там, где сейчас Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, но это здание? – Он качает головой. – Я помню, как пару раз видел его и думал, какую сильную ненависть вызывает во мне настолько роскошно построенное здание, когда я и мои друзья едва сводили концы с концами.

\- Правда? – говорит Джеймс, и Стив качает головой.

\- Нет, - отвечает он. – У меня не было друзей – я имел в виду только себя и Бака.

Джеймс смеется, и Стив поворачивается к нему лицом.

\- Извини, я просто подумал, что ты имел в виду, что на самом деле оно не вызывало в тебе ненависти, - говорит он, и Стив грустно улыбается.

\- Не, я тогда много чего ненавидел. Большую часть просто из принципа, но кое-что по веским причинам. Пойдем, я покажу тебе тут все.

Разумеется, Стив же забрал ключи раньше – и все подготовил. Что, кстати, напоминает Джеймсу о том, как, черт побери, его вещи...

В дверь стучат, и Стив снова появляется на пороге основной комнаты.

\- Это, наверное, твою сумку принесли, - говорит он. – Хочешь, я...

\- Нет! – отвечает Джеймс, потому что цветы будут вместе с сумкой. – Нет, я сам.

Стив смотрит на него, его глаза блестят.

\- На чай тоже сам дашь? – спрашивает он, и Джеймс произносит:

\- Эээ, - но Стив уже протягивает ему деньги. – Боже, ты и правда мой папик.

\- Ты это так говоришь каждый раз, как будто ты не знал, - Стив окидывает взглядом прихожую, за которую он заплатил сам. – Бери деньги, открывай дверь, а потом заходи, поможешь мне оценить мебель, да?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Ага, - выдыхает он.

Когда Джеймс поворачивается и открывает дверь, за ней действительно стоит посыльный. Джеймс улыбается, берет у него свою сумку и цветы и вручает ему чаевые. Брови парня – его бейдж говорит, что его зовут Доминик, – взлетают на лоб, и он говорит:

\- Спасибо _вам, -_ как носильщики в кино, и прячет деньги в карман.

Джеймс улыбается и закрывает дверь, потом кладет сумку и цветы на пол. Цветы еще не завяли.

\- Ты еще в гостиной? – кричит он.

\- А-ха, - отвечает Стив, и Джеймс снимает пальто, но не перчатки, поднимает с пола цветы и входит в комнату.

Стив закрывает шторы, пряча за ними вид на город, и Джеймс успевает подойти к нему почти вплотную, прежде чем тот оборачивается, улыбаясь.

Он замирает, когда видит цветы, его брови смыкаются.

Джеймс протягивает ему цветы.

\- Это, - говорит он. – Я.

\- Это... мне? – очень-очень тихо спрашивает Стив, а когда Джеймс кивает, он берет букет обеими руками, осторожно обхватывая его ладонями, словно он боится его поломать. – Джеймс.

\- Я, эээ, - начинает Джеймс, - я не знал, любишь ли ты цветы, но я подумал, что они, что ты..., - он умолкает, а выражение лица Стива становится нежным, уголки губ ползут вверх.

Одной рукой он прислоняет букет к плечу, словно младенца, а другую кладет Джеймсу на затылок. Он наклоняется и целует Джеймса, и цветы им так не мешают и в безопасности, а потом он опускает голову и смотрит в глаза Джеймсу.

\- Никто никогда не дарил мне цветы? – признается он, и он выглядит ошарашенным, но счастливым, и это, да, Джеймс доволен.

\- Никто? – переспрашивает он, когда до него доходит, а Стив пожимает одним плечом.

\- Ну, - он задумывается на миг. – Нет? То есть, я покупал цветы, чтобы поставить в комнате, я видел цветы, которыми украшали что-то, и мне _вручали_ цветы, чтобы освежить мои апартаменты, но никто... никогда не _дарил мне_ цветы, дорогой, это так мило.

На мгновение Джеймса удивляет такое обращение, это не то, что Стив регулярно использует, но это и не первый раз, когда он так его назвал. Джеймсу нравится, что он не часто это использует: мало кто из тех, кого он встречал, способен произнести это, чтобы это прозвучало так же искренне, как у Стива.

Улыбка Стива становится все шире, Джеймс это видит. Он также замечает, что краска начинает заливать щеки Стива, и вообще он сам настолько же удивлен, настолько же доволен.

\- Ты, что, краснеешь? – говорит он и довольно жмурится, так что у него морщится нос: Стив на самом деле умилительный.

\- Я, - тот смотрит на цветы. – Никто никогда не дарил мне раньше цветы. – Он выдыхает через нос со смешком, потом снова смотрит на Джеймса. – Ооо.

Джеймс только улыбается – ничего не может поделать. Ему нечасто доводится видеть Стива настолько неприкрыто удивленным как сейчас, особенно, когда он одновременно настолько в восторге.

\- Я не купил цветов, - говорит Стив. – Или конфет – мы можем заказать шоколада?

\- Я и конфет тоже купил! – отвечает Джеймс. – Они в моей сумке и я. Эээ, мне следовало просто тебе показать, я испортил сюрприз.

Стив смеется.

\- Звучит отлично, - он продолжает улыбаться.

\- Но, эээ, горячий шоколад? – предлагает Джеймс. – Возможно? Вот только я вовсе не хочу видеть, какие цены в меню для обслуживания в номере.

\- Ты и не _увидишь_ цен в меню для обслуживания в номере, - отвечает Стив. – Просто позволь своему папику это устроить.

Джеймсу приходится спрятать лицо, так сильно он краснеет, – к счастью, Стив уже в спальне.

Джеймс следует за ним и обнаруживает комнату пустой, но ни _хрена_ себе _!_ Кровать выглядит как облако. Кровать выглядит как нечто, где Джеймс мог бы уснуть и проснуться залитым золотым солнечным светом, как показывают в кино, с белоснежными простынями и упругими подушками. В комнате стоят и кресла – еще окна?! – а потом Стив появляется из комнаты, которую Джеймс принимает за гардеробную, пока Стив не подходит к шкафу на противоположной стороне комнаты.

\- Там ванная? – Джеймс указывает на дверь, в которую только что вошел Стив.

\- Да, в конечном итоге, - отвечает тот. – Сперва там раздевалка, но ванная сразу за ней.

Джеймс спешит посмотреть.

Ванная выложена _мрамором._ Неужели номера в отеле бывают такие?

Его цветы аккуратно уложены в раковину, которая наполнена водой, и Джеймс улыбается этому, но...

Что его больше всего удивляет, думает он, так это что размер помещения производит на него куда меньшее впечатление, чем мог бы когда-то. Комнаты (номер) роскошные, наполнены большой, мягкой мебелью, в которой Джеймс утонет, когда решит ей воспользоваться, но сам номер?

У Стива есть дом, который был переделан из склада, и целый собственный этаж в Башне Старка.

Джеймс проходит обратно через раздевалку в спальню.

\- У тебя больше, - говорит он, а потом слышит, как Стив произносит «два горячих шоколада», и видит Стива, стоявшего к нему спиной, который оборачивается, приподнимая брови, - и телефон, зажатый между его щекой и плечом.

Джеймс захлопывает рот с такой скоростью, что слышен щелчок, а Стив, чьи руки заняты меню, складывается чуть не пополам, беззвучно хохоча, его глаза жмурятся, на лице появляется широкая белоснежная улыбка.

Джеймс знает, что корчит гримаску, но Стив только машет на него меню.

\- Конечно, - говорит он какому-то невезучему работнику отеля на другом конце телефонной линии, - это было бы чудесно. Я бы также хотел пару порций мороженого и пирожные «красный бархат», пожалуйста, иииии... пиццу со всем, что у вас есть. – Он кивает. – Да, со всем. Он снова кивает. – Спасибо большое.

Он вешает трубку и все еще слегка улыбается.

\- Чем ты там занимался? – спрашивает он, но это звучит как простой интерес, а не обвинение. – Все понравилось?

\- Угу, - отвечает Джеймс, - извини, что помешал разговору.

Стив качает головой и кладет меню.

\- О, не беспокойся, - говорит он, - я уверен, что у них это был лучший момент сегодняшнего вечера, – я подумал, что лучше заказать еду, чтобы нам никого не пришлось беспокоить после.

«После» заставляет дрожь пробежать по телу Джеймса, он подходит к Стиву, протягивает ему руку.

\- Отлично, - говорит он.

\- Мне только нужно позвонить консьержу, чтобы принесли вазу, и я буду в твоем распоряжении.

\- Уууу, _консьержу_ , - говорит Джеймс, и Стив приподнимает бровь.

\- Я могу говорить по-французски, если тебе этого хочется, - замечает он, но Джеймс только смеется и останавливает его жестом.

\- Меня вполне устраивает английский, - говорит он.

* * *

Спустя не очень долгое время доставляют еду. Джеймс тратит какое-то время на то, чтобы распаковать вещи, как и Стив, очевидно. Его чемодан – красивая изящная штука на колесиках – _раскрывается автоматически_ , когда он вводит код.

\- Что, - произносит Джеймс.

\- Знаю, - отвечает Стив. – Тоже Тони. Вообще, я тебе могу гарантировать, что в любой момент, вне зависимости от того, где мы находимся, когда ты видишь что-то, что вызывает у тебя такую реакцию..., - он делает самое ошарашенное лицо, что Джеймс когда-либо видел, - ...это дело рук Тони.

Они перекладывают вещи в шкаф и кое-что в тумбочки, а еще кое-что в ванную. Джеймс, однако, не достает свое белье, потому что тогда Стив увидит, а еще не время. Вместо этого он дожидается, пока в дверь постучат, и идет открывать, потому что он полностью одет, и в прошлый раз тоже открывал он. Вдобавок, он менее узнаваемый – такую отговорку он, во всяком случае, озвучивает для Стива.

Стив снова дал ему денег на чаевые, но посыльный на этот раз вкатывает тележку!

\- О, - говорит Джеймс. – Это... Мне нужно ее освободить?

\- Вы... можете, - отвечает парень – этого зовут Кейси, - или я могу сам перенести ваш заказ на стол в зоне гостиной. Подойдет ли вам такой вариант?

\- Эээ, да? – говорит Джеймс. – Да, это..., - он отступает в сторону, указывает жестом, хотя Кейси наверняка знает, где гостиная, очевидно же. – Да, спасибо. Я... спасибо.

Кейси кивает, катит тележку в комнату и, как и сказал, начинает выставлять блюда на стол. Примерно на середине этого процесса в дверях спальни появляется Стив, опирается о дверной косяк, скрестив щиколотки.

\- Замечательно, спасибо, - говорит он, и Кейси кивает, вежливо улыбаясь.

Если он и замечает, кто Стив такой, то он этого совсем не показывает. Джеймс вручает ему чаевые, когда он заканчивает, и Кейси снова вежливо улыбается.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс кивает.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он, чувствуя себя абсолютно некомпетентно.

Кейси кивает.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - отвечает он.

Джеймс и Стив оба провожают его до двери, и Джеймс открывает ее перед ним.

\- Желаю приятно провести время, - говорит Кейси, и Джеймс кивает.

\- Непременно.

А потом Джеймс закрывает за ним дверь, оборачивается и видит Стива, такую высокую, широкоплечую фигуру, закрывающую проход в гостиную, одной рукой он опирается на косяк, его голова опущена, глаза потемнели.

\- Проголодался? – спрашивает он.

Джеймс облизывает губы.

\- Пойду приму душ, - говорит он.

\- Какая отличная идея, - замечает Стив, - пожалуй, я тоже.

* * *

После того, как их отдельные души превращаются в совместный душ, они едят пиццу. В своем душе Джеймс как раз закончил свои приготовления, когда Стив стучится и спрашивает, может ли он войти, а затем поднимает Джеймса, заставляя его обхватить ногами свои бедра, прижимает Джеймса к (холодной!) мраморной стене, и они трутся друг о друга бедрами, пока оба не кончают, задыхаясь под равномерным потоком воды.

Потом Стив позволяет Джеймсу снова встать на трясущиеся ноги, говорит «иди начинай пиццу», и Джеймс так и делает.

Но сперва он одевается.

Стив выходит из душа, когда Джеймс только начинает свой второй кусок, и больше этого ему не съесть, так что Стив может доесть остаток пиццы.

Однако, Стив – который появляется в пушистом белоснежном халате, вытирая волосы черным полотенцем, которое он, должно быть, принес из дому, чтобы не запачкать девственно чистые белые гостиничные полотенца краской для волос, - выглядит удивленным, когда видит Джеймса в одежде, сидящего на одном из пуфиков рядом с невысоким кофейным столиком, на котором стоит еда.

\- Куда-то собираешься идти? – негромко спрашивает он, усаживаясь не напротив Джеймса, а рядом с ним, прямо на пол, вместо одного из пуфиков.

В некотором роде это очень интимно, то, как он садится к ногам Джеймса, как прижимается плечом к бедру Джеймса, пока ест, и Джеймс кладет одну ладонь на его мокрые волосы и улыбается, заканчивая свою пиццу.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я почистил зубы, - спрашивает Стив, - или хочешь пицца-секса?

Джеймс смеется, качает головой.

\- Я не против пицца-секса, - отвечает он, и Стив кивает.

\- Отлично.

Он встает на ноги – его движения быстрые и плавные, несмотря на то, что на нем надет халат, - и протягивает руку Джеймсу. Скорее всего, Джеймс смог бы встать с пуфика и без помощи, но то, как его поднимают на ноги, только добавляет острых ощущений. Он чувствует, когда Стив делает это, что Стив буквально мог бы им бросаться. В нем такая мощь, что он мог бы просто поднять Джеймса и буквально швырнуть через всю комнату: Стив – это самый сильный человек, которого когда-либо встречал Джеймс. И все же, когда он обхватывает ладонью затылок Джеймса, то Джеймс лишь трепещет от того, какая нежность заключена в этом жесте.

Стив нежно целует его – и он действительно на вкус как пицца, Джеймс улыбается от этого, не отрываясь от его губ, - и проводит ладонью вниз по спине Джеймса.

\- Ну что, - говорит он, - как насчет мы с тобой оценим эту новую кровать?


	3. Суббота, 14 ноября

Джеймс просыпается, чувствует потрясающий запах еды – вообще-то, наверное, именно это его и разбудило – и слышит позвякивание посуды и приборов в соседней комнате. В незавешенные окна льется солнечный свет, и Джеймс утопает в море дорогих белоснежных простыней.

Он потягивается на подушках, проводит по лицу рукой и потягивается еще немножко, потом зарывается глубже в одеяла. Подушки тут словно воздушный зефир, словно взбитые сливки – в отеле есть даже _меню подушек_ , черт побери, и Джеймс выбрал из него _четыре подушки._

Он хочет навсегда остаться в этой постели.

Позвякивание почти затихает, и Джеймс слышит, как Стив буквально _напевает_ себе под нос. Это мелодия, которую Джеймс, кажется, уже слышал, - старая песня, из времен юности Стива. Мурлыкание Стива становится громче, а потом он сам появляется в дверях, спиной вперед, у него в руках поднос и он старается не зацепить им дверь, а потом он поворачивается, бросает взгляд на кровать и _расплывается в улыбке._

\- Доброе утро, спящий красавец, - говорит он – сегодня он тоже не стал сбривать бороду. – Проголодался?

Джеймс готов отгрызть собственную руку, настолько он голоден, он садится в постели и пялится на поднос, потому что там очень _много_ еды.

\- Эээ, да, - отвечает он, потому что _ну еще бы._ – Что ты заказал?

Стив проводит языком по верхним зубам, морщится от удовольствия.

\- Все, - говорит он. Джеймс фыркает. – Нет, серьезно, - продолжает Стив, - оладьи, вафли, бифштекс и яйца без голландского соуса, отдельно сосиски и бекон, немного фруктов, хлопья, если захочешь...

Джеймс уже смеется.

\- О боже мой, - говорит он, а Стив вручает ему прямоугольную тарелочку с клубникой в шоколаде.

\- Я подумал, что тебе захочется начать с чего-нибудь такого.

Джеймс смеется и берет одну ягоду, а Стив ставит поднос и идет, очевидно, за всем остальным.

\- А еще я заказал бейглы со сливочным сыром и лососем, и у них была такая штука, типа сладкого хлебного пудинга, - доносится его голос из соседней комнаты, - а еще, - добавляет он, возвращаясь, - такос!

\- Я очень надеюсь, что ты на сегодня ничего не планировал, - замечает Джеймс. – К обеду я уже обожрусь и буду нетранспортабельным.

Стив смотрит на часы.

\- До обеда еще почти два с половиной часа, - говорит он. – Приступим!

* * *

После завтрака они вместе принимают душ, потому что с чего бы они не стали принимать душ вместе? Душ в номере не настолько огромный, как у Стива, но они все равно туда помещаются, и Стив моет Джеймса, потому что, по его словам, для него это удовольствие.

\- Ты прямо выкладываешься по полной, - говорит Джеймс, - не думай, что я не заметил.

\- Когда мне было пять, моей матери пришлось купить новую жестяную ванну, - говорит Стив, распределяя пену по волосам Джеймса, - когда мне нужно было помыться, она грела кастрюли с водой на плите – уже спустя пару минут вода в ванне становилась не выше комнатной температуры, а у меня была астма, злокачественная анемия и склонность к пневмониям. Моя мать заботилась обо мне изо всех сил, а я не мог дать ей ничего в ответ – и я научился делать добро авансом.

Джеймс смотрит на него, раскрыв рот.

\- Я тебе верю, - говорит он, - но это не имеет ни малейшего отношения к тому, что ты ведешь себя, как папик. Типа, я полностью принимаю, что это то, почему ты любишь заботиться о людях, я никогда не встречал другого топа, который бы так любил обслуживать, - Стив фыркает, - но твоя мать, - это типа не то, почему ты скупил мне всю еду в мире на завтрак.

\- Нет, - отвечает Стив. – Я помню, каково было голодать на протяжении...

\- Прекрати, - смеется Джеймс.

Стив тоже смеется, но затихает спустя пару мгновений.

\- Мне просто нравится за тобой ухаживать. У меня больше денег, чем мне может понадобиться, я могу проследить, чтобы они попали к тем людям, которым действительно это поможет, но... Я владею собственным домом, потому что военные выплатили мне все, что задолжали за много лет. Мне не нужно платить за этаж в Башне, потому что _Тони._ Таким образом, я могу отдавать деньги тем, кому они нужны, _и одновременно_ у меня останется вполне достаточно, чтобы обращаться с тобой по-королевски.

\- Мне не нужно, чтобы со мной обращались по-королевски, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Я это знаю, - отвечает Стив. – Но иногда мне бы этого хотелось. И тебе иногда это тоже нравится, верно?

\- Иногда, - уступает Джеймс. – Просто не превращай это в рутину.

\- Обещаю, - говорит Стив. – А также могу поклясться, что _это_ правда: если бы у меня было столько денег тогда, давным-давно, я бы сделал то же самое для всех, кого любил. Но сейчас единственный, о ком мне нужно заботиться, - это ты.

\- В это я тоже верю, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Твои родители все еще выплачивают ипотеку за дом?

\- О боже мой! – Джеймс смеется.

* * *

Джеймс сушит волосы феном, потому что у него есть такая возможность, а когда он возвращается из ванной, Стив уже одет. Между прочим, на нем черная водолазка и угольно-серые брюки.

\- Мы куда-то идем? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив замирает. – Что такое?

Стив обводит взглядом Джеймса с ног до головы, облизывает губы.

\- Я хотел спросить, - говорит Стив, потом поднимает обе руки, словно ему придется остановить Джеймса и не дать ему разразиться какой-то тирадой, - и ты не обязан соглашаться, это просто... я просто... эээ...

\- Да? – откликается Джеймс. – Что?

\- Я хотел бы, - медленно начинает Стив, явно пытаясь говорить и одновременно оценивать реакцию Джеймса, - тебя нарисовать. _Если_ тебе это по душе. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты мне попозировал.

Джеймс чувствует, что краснеет, и одновременно невольно расплывается в улыбке.

\- Ты серьезно? – спрашивает он.

Стив, кажется... ну, он явно заметил, что Джеймс не собирается отвечать на его предложение решительным отказом.

\- Ага? – его улыбка тоже становится шире. – Ты не против?

\- Как одну из твоих французских девушек? – цитирует Джеймс. – Ты, что, с ума сошел? О господи, никто никогда не хотел меня нарисовать.

Под конец фразы он уже смеется, сама идея такая смехотворная. Как Стив вообще выдержит так долго на него смотреть.

\- Ты серьезно? – повторяет Джеймс, и Стив морщит лоб, хотя не перестает улыбаться.

\- Я, - говорит он. – Да? Да, я с удовольствием.

\- Я тоже! – отвечает Джеймс. – Я тоже, я с удовольствием. Я с удовольствием попозирую, где ты хочешь, чтобы я был?

Брови Стива ползут вверх.

\- Решай сам, солнышко, - говорит он. – Можешь в кровати, или на диване в гостиной или...?

Джеймс чувствует себя очень смелым, и он никогда не сделал бы это для кого-то, кроме Стива, поэтому он сам немного удивляется, когда предлагает:

\- Как насчет _на_ кровати?

Стив выглядит еще более удивленным, если это вообще возможно.

\- Да, - соглашается он. – Конечно! Кажется, я помню, как рисовать ткань.

\- О черт! – восклицает Джеймс, потому что, точно, там тонны простыней, – но он же видел портреты Стива, пейзажи Стива, он знает, что у Стива достаточно мастерства, чтобы нарисовать что угодно и множеством разных техник. Поэтому он превращает это в шутку. – Я могу лечь на пол! Или... какой диван наименее полосатый?

Глаза Стива закрываются, он фыркает от смеха, а потом он идет к шкафу, указывая на постель.

\- Давай, - говорит он. – Устраивайся поудобнее, ты там надолго. Тебе же не надо в туалет?

Джеймс мотает головой и широко улыбается.

\- Я в порядке! – говорит он. – В любом месте?

\- Выбирай любое, - подтверждает Стив, и у него в руках уже уголь, огромный скетчбук, карандаши, кажется, Джеймс замечает даже акварель, вроде бы?

Он не тратит зря времени – забирается на кровать и пытается поудобнее уложить голову и плечи на подушки.

Стив кладет свои вещи на кресло в углу, а потом _поднимает все кресло_ , потому что он суперсолдат, точно, и ставит его в ногах у кровати. Потом он перекладывает все вещи на край кровати, садится и оценивающе смотрит на Джеймса.

Потом он кивает и снова встает.

\- Так, - он протягивает руки к Джеймсу. – Я тебя немножко передвину. Хорошо?

Джеймс кивает, прикусывает губу.

\- Хорошо, - он чувствует, как его лицо морщится от удовольствия.

Стив наклоняется над ним, с настолько же счастливым выражением лица, берет Джеймса за подмышки и приподнимает _его_. Джеймс смеется, и улыбка Стива становится шире.

\- Дай мне твои руки, - говорит он, и Джеймс приподнимает их, чтобы Стив мог уложить его в нужную позу.

Он кладет одну руку Джеймса на подушку над его головой, укладывает другую рядом с его бедрами на постели.

Потом он слегка сдвигает бедра Джеймса, потом одну его ногу, а потом, когда он уже два раза отходил обратно к креслу, чтобы проверить, как смотрится Джеймс, он еще раз возвращается, наклоняется очень близко к Джеймсу и приоткрывает рот, чтобы сказать...

\- Ммм! – мычит Джеймс, в последний момент вспоминая, что ему нельзя двигаться – Стив подошел, не чтобы разговаривать, а чтобы целоваться, и - окей! - Джеймс только за!

\- Не воспринимай это на свой счет, солнышко, - говорит Стив, не отрываясь от его губ, - но кое-какие подробности лучше скрыть, - Джеймс чувствует, как шевелится рука Стива, как сдвигается ткань, - в том смысле, что я не хочу делиться кое-какими частями тебя со всеми.

\- Ты собираешься повесить мой портрет в галерее? – лукаво спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив на несколько секунд присасывается к его нижней губе.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был только моим, - в конце концов говорит он. – А если я решу поставить твой портрет на своем рабочем столе, я не хочу, чтобы все, кто окажется в моем кабинете, видели твой член.

Джеймс посмеивается.

\- Понятно, - говорит он. – Ты не хочешь, чтобы это было безвкусно. Так ведь?

\- Можешь назвать меня старомодным, - говорит Стив.

\- Но...? – подсказывает ему Джеймс.

\- Нет, просто. Можешь назвать меня старомодным.

На этот раз Джеймс откровенно смеется во весь голос.

\- Ладно, - говорит Стив, - полежи неподвижно некоторое время, солнышко, а потом я дам тебе повод поерзать, а?

Джеймс кивает, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы не смять простыни или подушки, а глаза Стива пробегают по всему его телу, прежде чем он идет к креслу и садится.

\- Постарайся расслабиться, - говорит ему Стив, устраиваясь в кресле. – Можешь спокойно уснуть, если захочешь, я разбужу тебя, когда закончу.

\- Какой уж там сон, я пытаюсь не заполучить эрекцию, - отвечает Джеймс, и Стив хрипло смеется, наклоняясь над скетчбуком.

\- Ну и из-за этого тоже не волнуйся, - в конце концов говорит он, - я просто пока не буду рисовать эту часть, оставлю ее на потом.

Джеймс закатывает глаза, а Стив берет что-то из своих принадлежностей и приступает.

* * *

В итоге Джеймс все же задремывает. Он не делает это намеренно, довольно долгое время он наблюдает за Стивом, смотрит на макушку его головы и то, как выглядит его лицо, когда он периодически бросает на него взгляд. Джеймс видит, что он смотрит на него совсем по-другому: любовь в глазах Стива сменилась отстраненностью, сосредоточенностью. Джеймс видит, что для него он уже не возлюбленный, а объект.

Его это не расстраивает, а завораживает. В его взгляде есть напряжение, которого раньше Джеймс в нем не видел, и он думает, не так ли выглядит Стив, когда он на задании.

\- Ты такой красивый, - в какой-то момент не выдерживает он, и выражение лица Стива мгновенно заполняется обычным теплом, он улыбается со всей той любовью, что была скрыта.

\- Я рисую нечто еще более прекрасное, - замечает Стив, и Джеймсу едва удается не сдвинуться с места, когда краска заливает его лицо – его первоначальной реакцией было закрыть лицо руками.

\- Ты ужасный, - говорит он.

\- Кошмарный, - подтверждает Стив.

Он продолжает работать, а Джеймс улыбается, глядя на его макушку, потому что он не может прекратить улыбаться. В последнее время с ним это часто случается.

Он осознает, что уже наполовину спит, только когда на его щиколотку опускается теплая ладонь Стива. Джеймс просыпается, чуть вздрагивая, а большой палец Стива поглаживает косточку его лодыжки.

\- Прости, - говорит он. – Я не хотел тебя напугать. Прервемся на кофе?

\- Ммм, - отвечает Джеймс. – Мне можно двигаться?

Стив кивает и встает, закрывает рисунок листом бумаги (Джеймс предполагает, что это нужно, чтобы ничего не размазалось).

\- Угу, - говорит он. – Я еще не закончил, но у меня есть то, что нужно.

\- Ооо, - Джеймс откидывает простыню, встает с постели и потягивается.

\- Эй, я могу показать, что у меня уже есть, - Стив снова открывает скетчбук и...

Ого.

Ого, _охренеть,_ как...?

\- Это, - говорит Стив. – Тебе не...?

\- Как ты..., - запинается Джеймс.

Он смотрит на себя самого на рисунке – ну разумеется это он. Это он, это точно он, но... Стив работал простым карандашом и углем, но каким-то образом Джеймс выглядит раскрасневшимся и чуть ли не развратным, сонным и нежным, с таким выражением, словно его только что как следует отодрали. Словно его только что как следует отодрали, и он не только получил удовольствие, но и у него уже почти закончилось терпение ждать второго раунда.

Более того, Джеймс на рисунке не прикусывает губу. Он не тянется к зрителю. Но каким-то образом Стиву удалось нарисовать его так, что понятно, что он вот-вот сделает и то, и другое. Стив запечатлел все скрытое желание, которое вибрирует под кожей Джеймса, и обожание, которое трепещет в его груди.

\- Тебе не нравится? – спрашивает Стив.

\- Я в восторге, балда, - отвечает Джеймс, и Стив фыркает.

\- О.

\- Я просто..., - он качает головой. – Ладно, во-первых, я в восторге от твоего стиля. Я в восторге от того, как ты используешь свет и тени, я _в восторге_ от того, как ты добился всего этого только лишь при помощи черно-белого, просто _с ума сойти,_ но еще... – Он смотрит на Стива. – У тебя уголь на носу, - говорит он, - ты вложил в эту картину столько моей сущности, я просто..., - он улыбается. – Я не понимаю, как тебе это удалось. Просто словно вообще все, что я о тебе думаю, воплощено в этом рисунке.

Стив слегка краснеет вокруг переносицы.

\- Ну, я, - начинает он, но больше ничего не говорит, только плотно сжимает губы, потом один уголок их приподнимается вверх. – Я рад, что тебе нравится, - наконец говорит он.

\- Шутишь? Я в восторге, - отвечает Джеймс. – Я люблю тебя. Я не шутил насчет угля.

Стив посмеивается.

\- Я вытру через минуту, - говорит он. – Ты понимаешь, что здесь еще и все то, что я о тебе думаю, да?

Джеймс кивает, тянется вверх и пытается стереть уголь подушечкой большого пальца.

\- Да, - отвечает он. – Поэтому я и в восторге.

Стив улыбается, кладет одну испачканную углем руку на талию Джеймса.

\- Одевайся, солнышко, - говорит он. – У нас на сегодня планы.

\- Надеюсь, что в эти планы входит рано или поздно вернуться сюда и снова раздеться.

\- О, несомненно, - отвечает Стив. – Рано или поздно.

Джеймс улыбается.

\- Ладненько, - говорит он. – Одеваться формально или неформально?

\- Хмм, - Стив на секунду притворяется, что ему нужно как следует подумать. – Ты хочешь знать, чем мы будем заниматься?

Джеймс мотает головой.

\- Неа, - отвечает он. – Я хочу, чтобы это было сюрпризом!

Стив смеется.

\- Ладно, - говорит он. - Полуформально. Так не ошибешься, верно?

* * *

Джеймсу знакомы здания Нью-Йорка. Он сам работает в одном из самых выдающихся небоскребов в городе, он живет неподалеку от сооружений, которые увековечивались в фильмах и сериалах на протяжении десятилетий.

И все же, когда он стоит напротив небоскреба Дженерал-Электрик-билдинг по адресу 570 Лексингтон-авеню, Джеймс практически уверен, что ни одно другое здание в жизни не завораживало его настолько.

\- Боже, оно..., - он едва может дышать, настолько оно... – Оно роскошное, оно такое _красивое._

\- Мы скоро перейдем дорогу и осмотрим вестибюль, но я подумал, что сперва ты, возможно, хотел бы рассмотреть его с приличного расстояния, - Стив поправляет ремень своей сумки через плечо. Сейчас на нем пиджак и длинное темное шерстяное пальто, потому что они стоят на крыше отеля, в саду на крыше. И отсюда им открывается потрясающий, беспрепятственный вид на самый красивый небоскреб в Нью-Йорке (ладно, ладно, у них ничья с Крайслером). Джеймс всегда хотел как следует рассмотреть его верхушку, но это можно сделать только с самых высоких этажей Башни Старка – даже этаж Стива недостаточно высоко для этого, а Стив и так практически живет в облаках.

\- Ох, ничего себе, - Джеймс улыбается, глядя на здание. – Ох, оно просто роскошное, я _всегда_ хотел сам его сфотографировать.

\- Для Instagram? – спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс смеется.

\- Ну да, для начала, - отвечает он.

Он делает фото, увеличивает изображение, делает еще больше фото. Он делает селфи, машет рукой Стиву и делает селфи вместе с ним (Стив тесно прижимается к нему и широко улыбается), а потом делает снимки с увеличением каждого отдельного элемента, которые ему так нравятся. Он обожает волны, скульптуры, он обожает _саму идею,_ а потом он качает головой, убирает телефон и просто разглядывает небоскреб.

Потом он делает еще больше фото. Ему удается сделать особенно хороший снимок, когда на каких-то десять секунд выглядывает солнце, а поскольку последние день-два было сухо, здание не поменяло цвет из-за дождя.

\- Вот это! – Джеймс поворачивает телефон, чтобы показать Стиву. – Я опубликую это!

Стив улыбается.

\- У меня есть с собой фотоаппарат, - предлагает он. – Это всего лишь псевдозеркалка, но если хочешь...

\- О боже мой, - восклицает Джеймс, - какой там оптический зум?

Стив улыбается, тянется к застежке на сумке.

\- Шестидесятитрехкратный, - отвечает он, - и я знаю это, потому что так написано на нем сбоку.

Он достает фотоаппарат из сумки, и буквально каждый раз, когда Джеймсу кажется, что он просто не в состоянии любить Стива еще сильнее, чем уже любит, Стив делает что-то подобное.

\- Почему ты меня так хорошо знаешь? – говорит он, и Стив улыбается.

\- Психология потом, сейчас – фотография.

\- Сайгон, - цитирует Джеймс. – Дерьмо!

\- А? – не понимает Стив, но потом, - а, да, да, _Апокалипсис Сегодня,_ понял.

Джеймс широко улыбается, а потом делает столько фото, сколько ему хватает идей. Он снимает медные шпили, позеленевшие от старости, аккуратно сконструированные геометрические волны, коронованную фигуру и каменные узоры, напоминающие геральдические лилии, над рядом круглых почти-иллюминаторов, под которыми в камне высечены лица.

\- Это так красиво, - говорит Джеймс, - такая красота, это... это готические узоры! – Он оборачивается к Стиву. – Это специально задумано, чтобы оно напоминало _радиоволны и электричество_ , насколько это охренительно круто? – Он снова смотрит на Стива, а тот стоит, засунув руки в карманы, и смотрит на Джеймса с невероятной нежностью в глазах. – Здание построили в тысяча девятьсот тридцать – ого, боже мой..., - он смотрит на Стива, широко распахнув глаза, - его построили в 1931, ты был жив! Ты это видел!

* * *

Стив не может не улыбаться энтузиазму Джеймса. Не может не получать удовольствия, глядя на него. Вот он здесь, стоит на крыше отеля Уолдорф Астория, смотрит на здание, которое изначально называли «RCA Виктор», с мужчиной, которого он любит.

\- Да, - негромко отвечает он. – Я специально ездил посмотреть на него через несколько лет после того, как его закончили.

Вместе с Баки. Их спихнули с тротуара и обозвали туристами за их раскрытые рты, но это Баки повел его смотреть, отложил немного денег, чтобы Стиву с его плоскостопием и кривым позвоночником не пришлось проделать весь путь пешком. А потом они осознали, что с земли верхушку здания едва можно рассмотреть. Но фото в газете были красивыми, и Стив никогда не забудет руки над часами, очертания арок. В городе полном тяжелого труда без вознаграждения, «Виктор» умудрялся элегантно возвышаться, словно луч надежды.

\- Я всегда хотел посмотреть на него с хорошей высоты, - говорит Джеймс, а Стив смотрит на часы.

\- А не хотел бы ты посмотреть на него изнутри?

Джеймс поворачивается и смотрит на него с раскрытым ртом.

\- Что? – переспрашивает он, а Стив постукивает по часам.

\- У нас есть примерно двадцать минут. Готов прогуляться?

Джеймс бросается к нему на шею и обнимает.

\- О боже мой, - он прижимается губами к шее Стива так, что это одновременно интимно и невероятно деликатно, учитывая, что вероятность того, что кто-то опознает две их крошечные фигурки, глядя на них из любого из окружающих зданий, хоть и мала, но все же существует. – О боже мой, это потрясающе, спасибо _огромное_...

Стив смеется, опускает руки на талию Джеймса.

\- Но я серьезно, - говорит он. – Нам пора идти, нас ждут.

Они быстро спускаются вниз и выходят на улицу, и успевают войти в здание к трем часам, где их уже ждет кто-то, кого Стив знает. У них коротко остриженные волосы с несколькими алыми прядками и темно-синие тату в виде пары имен на костяшках пальцев, Стив познакомился с ними, когда в очередной раз бродил по галереям вскоре после того, как его реанимировали. Они вместе бродили по одной галерее (Стив – потому что он частенько этим занимался тогда, а Сэнди – потому что у них был нерабочий вечер), и они разговорились, рассматривая картину в стиле ар-нуво. С тех пор прошло много лет, но Сэнди – одни из первых людей вне регулярно сменявшегося персонала Щ.И.Т., которые стали просвещать Стива по вопросам сексуальной и гендерной идентичности в обществе.

\- Джеймс, - говорит Стив, - это Сэнди, они/их.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - Джеймс жмет им руку. – Я Джеймс, он/его.

Сэнди широко улыбаются.

\- Мне тоже приятно, - говорят они. – Ну что, парни, вы готовы взглянуть на архитектуру?

\- Еще бы, - Джеймс смотрит вверх. – Только _посмотрите_ на это место.

\- Знаю! – отвечают Сэнди. – Нереально красиво.

Сэнди начинают шагать, и Джеймс со Стивом следуют за ними.

\- Можно мне, - спрашивает Джеймс, - мне не запрещено делать фото?

Сэнди улыбаются через плечо.

\- Постарайся поймать мой лучший ракурс, - отвечают они, и Джеймс смеется.

Сэнди работают на стойке администратора в этом здании вот уже почти пять лет, и они и их партнер и Стив вместе ходили выпить кофе, чтобы отпраздновать, когда они получили эту работу. Все это мероприятие согласовано с начальством и службой безопасности – Коммандер Стивен Роджерс со своим помощником – и Сэнди, уверен Стив, подозревают, что за этим стоит нечто большее. Но если он не подтвердит это, Сэнди не станут спрашивать, они всегда были очень тактичны в этом отношении.

Сэнди не нужно рассказывать Джеймсу историю здания. Вообще это Джеймс рассказывает ее им и Стиву, а потом забредает в длинный коридор со сводчатым потолком, ведущий к лифтам. Он подходит вплотную к одной стене, чтобы сфотографировать игру света и теней на камне, опускается на колени перед роскошной кованой решеткой на другом конце коридора, чтобы сделать снимок снизу вверх. Он фотографирует часы, лампы, бра, кнопки лифта и стекло высоко над главным входом.

\- Я мог бы здесь жить, - говорит Джеймс, качая головой. – Здесь так красиво, я мог бы просто лечь на середину пола и умереть счастливым.

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты этого не делал, - говорит Стив и замечает, как Сэнди слегка поворачивают голову, но потом передумывают.

\- Вам пришлось бы найти кого-то другого, чтобы отвечать на ваши письма, - без промедления реагирует Джеймс, но этого не совсем достаточно, чтобы отвлечь внимание от того, как Стив прокололся. – Это место просто потрясающее.

\- А сверху так еще лучше, - говорят Сэнди, и Стив _видит_ , как они прикусывают себе язык.

Он видит также, что и Джеймс делает то же самое.

\- Ладно, ладно, - сдается он. – _Вот и_ он _так сказал ночью._ Все довольны? Идем в лифт?

Джеймс придушенно фыркает от смеха, Сэнди откровенно хихикают, а потом они направляются к ближайшему лифту и заходят внутрь.

* * *

Если и есть что-то, что Стиву следовало бы осознать, стоя на холодной крыше Уолдорф Астории, так это то, что стоя на верхушке 570 Лексингтон можно _чертовски замерзнуть_ , но, в его оправдание, он отвлекся на Джеймса. Это вполне понятно, не так ли?

Джеймс по сути не сказал ни слова с тех пор, как они вышли на крышу, хотя в какой-то момент ему пришлось утереть глаза, и Стив притворился, что не заметил этого. Стив не боится высоты, хотя ему и не особо комфортно от этого (с тех пор, как он стал жить в Башне, он стал лучше это переносить, но все равно ему не очень комфортно – такие бывают последствия, если съехать по тросу с горы или полетать на огромном бомбардировщике, помимо всего прочего), но сейчас он переживает, что они так высоко.

Он вовсе не задумывается ни на миг, что Джеймс перелезет через одну из высоких стен, ограждающих площадку, и прыгнет навстречу смерти, или полезет вверх по резным камням, когда Стив будет смотреть в другую сторону, а потом соскользнет и разобьется насмерть, или прислонится к незакрепленному окну или рассыпающейся от старости статуе и потеряет равновесие и опрокинется...

Стив кладет ладонь на одну из внутренних стен и глубоко дышит. Навязчивые мысли – это хреново, но камень холодный наощупь, а Сэнди о чем-то говорят, а Джеймс делает фото, вокруг облака, а город блестит в лучах иногда показывающегося солнца, он в порядке.

Джеймс фотографирует _все вокруг._ Многократно. Снизу вверх, и насквозь, и вдоль разных элементов оформления, вблизи и издалека – он старается держаться подальше от края, хотя случайно упасть отсюда невозможно, а потом он поворачивает объектив вдаль, к широкой зеленовато-серой ленте пролива Ист-Ривер и светло-серой россыпи домов в районе Хантерс Пойнт за ним.

Стив тоже смотрит туда – даже в окружении бетонного леса небоскребов центра города отсюда можно видеть все на очень большом расстоянии.

Когда он снова смотрит на Джеймса, тот как раз опускает камеру, которая была нацелена на Стива, и застенчиво улыбается.

\- Привет, - говорит он.

Стив приподнимает бровь.

\- А-ха, - говорит он. – Хочешь я тебя сфотографирую?

Джеймс кивает, снимает камеру с шеи.

\- Конечно, - говорит он.

И Стив берет фото на себя, пока Джеймс бродит вокруг и просто рассматривает все. Так приятно, думает Стив, что он из тех, кто ценит возможность реально посмотреть на что-то, а не просто сделать хорошую фотографию или похвалить себя за то, что побывал там.

Круглые окна почти такой же высоты, как сам Джеймс, а статуи возвышаются над ним, как великаны. Он просовывает руки в промежутки между волнами и смотрит вверх, на завитки орнамента.

\- Я тебя люблю, - говорит зданию Джеймс.

Стив смеется.

* * *

Примерно без четверти пять они покидают Сэнди и здание «RCA Виктор». К этому времени уже темно, и фотоаппарат снова у Джеймса, поэтому он делает множество фото верхушки здания на фоне ночного неба. Он делает фото и Стива с Сэнди, а потом Сэнди делают фото его со Стивом, а потом Стив делает фото его с Сэнди.

\- Не забудьте прислать мне хотя бы одну, - говорят Сэнди, и Стив улыбается им.

\- Спасибо за все, - говорит он.

\- Не за что, - отвечают Сэнди, а потом Стив с Джеймсом снова выходят на улицу. Джеймс делает фото входа, окон, входа в метро – «это похоже на что-то из «Багси Мэлоуна»!» - а потом он поворачивается к Стиву.

**_Прим.перев_**.: «Багси Мэлоун» - английский мюзикл-пародия на тему гангстерского Чикаго 1930-х годов.

\- Куда дальше, босс? – спрашивает он, и Стив, уже почти потянувшийся взять Джеймса под руку, колеблется.

С его стороны несправедливо чувствовать разочарование. Решение Джеймса не раскрывать их отношения практично, дальновидно, и вообще это изначально предложил сам Стив. Ему нужно будет неоднократно обдумать это в будущем, и это разумный подход, особенно учитывая, что Джеймса он как следует еще не знает, а себя он знает очень хорошо.

Он опускает руку и поворачивает голову, глядя в конец улицы.

\- Ужин и кино? – говорит он, и Джеймс смеется.

\- Да? – говорит он. – Звучит неплохо, куда мы направляемся?

Стив снова бросает взгляд в конец улицы.

* * *

Стив, кажется, не в настроении, словно его что-то гложет, и Джеймс уже собирается спросить, в чем дело, когда лицо Стива проясняется.

\- А, - произносит он, и вокруг них прохожие начинают поворачивать головы, и Джеймс тоже поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть.

Это Дейна, на лимузине.

\- О боже, - смеется Джеймс, но Стив машет ей, когда она останавливает машину, и на этот раз _он_ открывает дверцу для Джеймса.

Джеймс подходит к машине и садится, старается не поднимать голову, потому что на тротуаре полно наблюдателей – должно быть, _они_ \- туристы или фанаты Тони Старка, потому что люди в Нью-Йорке будут останавливаться и глазеть только в том случае, если они откуда-то, где знаменитости не встречаются, или если им очень-очень хочется увидеть Железного Человека – а Стив вообще не поворачивает голову в их сторону, когда он следует за Джеймсом в машину.

Дейна, очевидно, уже знает, куда им надо, и трогается с места.

Джеймс смотрит на Стива и широко улыбается.

\- Что мы будем смотреть? – спрашивает он. – Например, тот фильм про двух парней в администрации Рузвельта...

\- Ну, хотя я уверен, тебе этот фильм показался бы очень интересным..., - и это ужасно смешно, потому что одного из парней, скрывающих свою нетрадиционную ориентацию, в том фильме играет актер, который также играет Люциуса в «Сверхчеловеке», так что «интересный» - это преуменьшение века, - это будет нечто, что ты уже смотрел раньше.

Джеймс чувствует, как его брови ползут вверх, но тоже улыбается.

\- О? – он морщит лоб. – Я сто лет в кино не ходил.

Стив широко улыбается, прикрывает глаза. Он многозначительно поигрывает бровями, вот негодяй.

\- Сперва ужин или кино? – спрашивает Джеймс.

Еще только пять часов, но ему очень легко удается проголодаться, и он знает, что Стив в этом просто чемпион мира.

Улыбка Стива становится только шире, настолько, что видно, как он пробегает кончиком языка по верхним зубам.

\- Уф, вот ты вредина, - смеется Джеймс, а Стив притягивает его к себе и зацеловывает до полусмерти.

\- Знаешь, какой ты красивый, когда ты счастлив? – говорит он, когда они отрываются друг от друга, и Джеймс не может удержаться, не может даже подумать о том, чтобы сказать что-то другое.

Он просто смотрит на выражение лица Стива и отвечает:

\- Ага.

* * *

Кинотеатр, как выясняется, находится в Бруклине, и Дейна подвозит их к главному входу. Вокруг не так много людей, так что на них не пялятся так, как это было на Лексингтон-авеню, а внутри темнее, чем ожидает Джеймс.

Дейна уезжает, а Стив... Стив стучится в двери?

Кто-то в униформе – черные брюки, красный жилет, белая рубашка – открывает им дверь.

\- Добрый вечер! – говорит она, когда они переступают через порог, и запирает за ними дверь. – Добро пожаловать в «Ночной ястреб».

Джеймс смотрит на нее, потом на Стива, и тот улыбается.

\- Идем, - говорит он.

\- Во сколько начало? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив негромко смеется.

\- Когда мы будем готовы, - отвечает он. – Я забронировал это место.

\- Ты, - начинает Джеймс. – Ну конечно.

Стив умолкает.

\- Мне, - говорит он, - мне не следовало?

Джеймс наклоняет голову набок.

\- Я не против сидеть с остальными посетителями, - отвечает он. – Я хочу сказать, это замечательно, мне это нравится, но... ты не обязан...

\- О, нет, нет! – Стив мотает головой. – Нет, они всегда сдают все помещение целиком! Это не то, что я... пошептался с с управляющим, нет, милый, они начали сдавать все целиком в двадцатом... или в двадцать первом году? – Он оборачивается к девушке. На ее бейдже написано «Анна».

\- Да, - подтверждает она. – Вы не против заранее определенного меню?

\- Меню? – Джеймс чувствует, как широко распахиваются его глаза. – Меню?

\- Ага, - отвечает Стив. – Это кинотеатр, в котором можно поужинать!

\- Мы подаем блюда, которые связаны с темой показа, - говорит она. – Так что меню на сегодня для вас – это бургер на выбор – с беконом, с беконом и сыром, только с сыром, можно вегетарианский или с куриным филе, картошка фри из обычного картофеля или из батата и так далее, я покажу вам буклет, а на десерт пирожки и неограниченное количество коктейлей «Американская мечта» и «Белый русский».

Что, черт побери, они будут смотреть, кино про Джеймса Бонда?

Джеймс смотрит в меню и выбирает бургер с беконом и двойным сыром – и Стив тоже. А еще Стив просит оба вида картошки фри, обе порции с сыром и беконом, а потом Джеймсу нужно в туалет. Когда он возвращается, Анна проводит их в зрительный зал, Стив выбирает место в центре, а Джеймс садится рядом с ним.

Через каких-то пять минут приносят их еду (а также по стакану воды и попкорна каждому, потому что Джеймс воспользуется любым особым случаем, чтобы поесть то, что любит, а Стиву вообще не нужны оправдания), а потом гаснет свет.

Джеймс все еще размышляет о том, что еда и фильм должны быть как-то связаны, когда он слышит звук из динамиков, и что-то насчет коктейлей «Американская мечта» и «Белый русский» наконец встает на место у него в голове. Это просто коктейли, но пирожки – это русская кухня, а бургеры не могли бы быть более американскими, и до Джеймса доходит как раз, когда хриплый голос Ширли Мэнсон, который ни с чем не спутать, поет:

\- _Мир вот-вот..._

**_Прим. перев_**.: это вымышленная песня, автор так себе представляет основную музыкальную тему вымышленного сериала «Сверхчеловек»: как если бы Garbage спели основную тему сериала Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes вместо Bad City (Ширли Мэнсон – вокалистка группы Garbage).

\- Охренеть, - говорит Джеймс, Стив снял целый кинотеатр, только чтобы Джеймс мог посмотреть «Сверхчеловека» на большом экране. – Охренеть!

Широкая улыбка Стива, виднеющаяся в мерцающей почти-темноте кинотеатра, куда самодовольнее, чем Джеймс, кажется, когда-либо видел.

\- Ну и ловкий же ты засранец, - говорит Джеймс, но Стив только смеется.

* * *

Стив, оказывается, даже еще более ловкий засранец, потому что Джеймса постоянно что-то отвлекало еще с обеда в пятницу, и он не заметил, что вышел новый трейлер третьего сезона. Он впервые видит его сразу после того, как они заканчивают смотреть финальную серию второго сезона.

* * *

После обеда Стив чуть притих, потому что, ну привет, это же научно-фантастический сериал, по сути, основанный на его собственной жизни, в котором делают целую кучу предположений насчет Баки Барнса. Вдобавок, они посмотрели пять серий подряд, а это, типа. Почти четыре часа.

\- Ты, - начинает Джеймс, когда ему в голову приходит кошмарная мысль, - ты же знал, что сезон закончится вот так? – спрашивает он, и Стив грустновато улыбается.

\- Да, - отвечает он. – Я искал информацию про сериал, чтобы выяснить, смогут ли они показать его нам здесь, и наткнулся на несколько описаний серий, так что я почитал в Интернете про это, посмотрел пару видео. Не переживай.

Джеймс качает головой, наклоняется к нему и вплетает пальцы одной руки в волосы Стива.

\- Мне не нужно, чтобы ты любил то же, что люблю я, - говорит Джеймс. – Мне не нужно, чтобы ты терпеливо смотрел всякую фигню, которую сам не хочешь смотреть, только чтобы доказать, что ты меня любишь.

\- Клево, - отвечает Стив. – В следующий раз посмотрим «Волшебника страны Оз».

Джеймс коротко смеется.

\- Ты уверен, что ты в порядке? – спрашивает он, отодвигаясь назад.

Стив кивает.

\- Честное слово, - говорит он. – Если совсем честно, это приятно смотреть. Я никогда не буду расстраиваться из-за того, что это шоу сделали более гейским, ну понимаешь?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Да, как ни странно, - говорит он, - я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

* * *

Дейна забирает их из кинотеатра – Джеймс пытается не думать о размере чаевых и здесь тоже – и они направляются обратно в отель.

\- Хочешь что-нибудь заказать в номер? – спрашивает Стив, закрывая за ними дверь.

Джеймс мотает головой и смеется, забредает в гостиную и начинает расстегивать рубашку.

\- После всего, что было сегодня? – говорит он. – Позволь мне тебе сперва кое-что подарить.

Стив заходит в комнату вслед за ним, на мгновение, кажется, хочет запротестовать, но потом Джеймс скидывает пиджак с плеч и заканчивает расстегивать последние пуговицы на рубашке, и внезапно взгляд Стива, следивший за движением его рук, резко встречается с глазами Джеймса.

\- Ну, если ты настаиваешь, - его голос звучит примерно на пол-октавы ниже, чем когда он заказывал обслуживание в номер.

Джеймс трясет головой, делает два шага назад и видит, как Стив заметно оживляется, наклоняет голову набок. Джеймс проводит языком по зубам.

\- Сперва поймай меня, - говорит он, и, спустя миг приятного удивления, что-то в Стиве меняется.

Дело в том, что Стив почти не двигается. Изменения, происходящие в нем, почти неуловимы, но Джеймс не может их не заметить. Возможно, дело в его глазах, или том, как он дышит, – но _что-что_ есть. Может быть, Стив глядит чуть исподлобья, может быть, в его улыбке появляется хищный оттенок, может быть, он прочнее упирается обеими ногами и слегка наклоняется вперед, готовый сорваться с места, но он все это делает, почти не двигаясь визуально. А потом он говорит, бархатным голосом:

\- Я иду искать.

Джеймс смеется.

А потом _удирает._

Они даже не успевают добраться до спальни.


	4. Воскресенье, 15 ноября

Джеймс просыпается, потому что что-то происходит с его ногами, и, на мгновение, ему кажется, что это Матильда, но потом он щурится от яркого света в спальне, открывает глаза пошире, и комната вокруг него фокусируется и оказывается именным номером отеля Уолдорф Астория, что кажется невероятным, учитывая, что Джеймс только что проснулся от того, что что-то происходит с его ногами...

Он рефлекторно ахает, изворачивается и поджимает ноги к заднице, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть, что же пытается сожрать его, начиная с пальцев ног, и обнаруживает Стива – это _Стив, –_ который улыбается ему, должно быть, он на коленях на полу у края кровати, потому что его голова на одном уровне с матрасом, и на его лице самодовольная ухмылочка.

Джеймс произносит:

\- _Уиии?_ – слишком высоким голосом, и он вовсе не это хотел сказать, но он же думал, что нечто ест его ноги, так что не то, чтобы, типа...

Стив буквально произносит вслух «хи-хи», когда он начинает хихикать, и Джеймс надувает губы.

\- С добрым утром, красавчик, - говорит Стив. – С нашим праздником!

\- Сншмпрзднком, - отвечает Джеймс, потом зевает, прикрывая рот, плюхается обратно на матрас.

А матрас такой мягкий и теплый, он прогибается где-то недалеко от Стива, потом прогибается ближе к Джеймсу, и Джеймс прикрывает лицо подушкой, пряча улыбку.

\- Ммм! – произносит Стив, словно он заметил особенно вкусную шоколадную печеньку среди овсяных разочарований с изюмом, откидывает одеяло, запускает под него руки. – Смооотри-ка, это все мнеееее, - Джеймс смеется, а Стив – как оказывается, полностью одетый, - забирается под одеяло с головой, ползет под ним вверх, целуя Джеймса в бедро, живот, грудь, «ага!» шею, а потом его голова выныривает с обратной стороны, о чем Джеймс знает, потому что он убирает подушку с лица, когда Стив укладывается на него под одеялом. – Смотри, что я нашел, - говорит Стив.

\- Какой ты сегодня живчик, - замечает Джеймс.

\- Я _живчик?_ – повторяет Стив, а потом еще раз, чуть тише. – Живчик?

Джеймс негромко смеется, смех в нем словно бурлит, он хватает Стива за голову обеими руками.

\- Так я живчик, значит?

\- Мм, с нашим праздником, - отвечает Джеймс.

\- С нашим праздником, - снова говорит Стив, кивая.

\- На тебе столько одежды, - замечает Джеймс, и Стив фыркает от смеха.

\- Какая жалость, - говорит он. – А вот на тебе зато...

\- Ты ходил в церковь? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив выглядит настолько довольным в ответ на это, что у Джеймса начинает болеть затылок от того, насколько широко он улыбается.

\- Да, - отвечает Стив. – Ты все еще полностью не восстановил силы?

\- И кто же в _этом_ виноват? – говорит Джеймс, а Стив снова принимается целовать его в шею, под челюстью, вдоль ключицы к плечу.

\- Ты прав, я беру на себя всю ответственность, - соглашается Стив. – Как твои плечи?

\- Неплохо, - отвечает Джеймс. – Как твои колени?

\- Подумаешь, стер ковром, - говорит Стив. – Уже зажили.

Джеймс поворачивает голову и смотрит на часы.

\- Какой у нас план на сегодня? – спрашивает он, и Стив прикусывает нижнюю губу.

\- Ну, рано или поздно мы кое-куда пойдем, чтобы развлечься, а потом отправимся еще дальше, и развлечемся еще лучше, а потом вернемся сюда и у нас будет чудесный праздничный ужин.

\- Что на ужин? – спрашивает Джеймс, но Стив качает головой.

\- Будем есть чуррос в пижамах? – отвечает он, а потом добавляет, уже серьезно, - что пожелаешь.

Джеймс приподнимает брови.

\- А во сколько эти развлечения? – уточняет он.

\- Ну те, ради которых нам придется куда-то идти, - попозже, - говорит Стив. - Намного позже. Но развлечение, ради которого никуда не надо идти, оно прямо сейчас.

\- Ооо, не надо никуда идти? – говорит Джеймс, и Стив кивает.

\- Угу, - отвечает он, - да, в основном это для меня, но кое-что и для тебя тоже.

\- О? – Джеймс приподнимает одну бровь.

\- Да, - Стив приподнимается на руках, словно он собирается отжиматься над Джеймсом, подбирает под себя ноги, вставая на четвереньки. – Презервативы?

И вот он, Джеймс, лежащий на спине и абсолютно обнаженный, в огромной, пышной постели, в самом дорогом номере отеля, где он когда-либо бывал, и Стив стоит над ним на коленях, в _костюме_ , в гнезде из одеял и простыней. От всего этого у него встает, и это его даже не смущает.

\- Нет, - отвечает Джеймс, потом пытается произнести следующую фразу как можно соблазнительнее. – Ты меня трахнешь?

\- А тебе этого бы хотелось, а? – Стив стягивает пиджак с плеч. Он бросает его куда-то, не сводя глаз с Джеймса, начинает развязывать галстук. – В следующий раз я свяжу тебе руки, - говорит он и начинает расстегивать рубашку, его жетоны позвякивают, когда он снимает ее и отбрасывает в сторону.

Он – у Джеймса текут слюнки – он побрил грудь, но оставил эту симпатичную дорожку внизу, и он возвышается над Джеймсом, со своими широкими плечами, рельефными мускулами, его глаза уже потемнели, а улыбка стала многозначительной.

Шрамы на его торсе уже почти невидимы, сосок стал нормального цвета, и Джеймс уже собирается было прикоснуться к нему, но Стив мотает головой.

А потом он встает на ноги, то есть он _стоит на кровати,_ и начинает расстегивать ширинку.

Когда он сбрасывает брюки, первое, что замечает Джеймс, - это что на нем нет нижнего белья. А потом он замечает, что Стив босиком. Вдобавок, Стив пахнет мылом – он не только что вернулся в номер, он только что вышел из душа и заново оделся, а сейчас он _прекрасен и обнажен_ и...

\- А? – произносит Джеймс, уже завороженный одним его видом, но потом Стив отбрасывает ногой темные брюки и снова опускается на колени на постели.

Как ему удалось проделать это и не упасть?

\- Хмм, посмотри только на это, - Стив обхватывает пальцами член Джеймса и дважды проводит по нему рукой.

И дело в том, дело в том, что сперва глаза Джеймса закрываются, потому что это так приятно, его рот приоткрывается, лоб морщится, но Стив сдвигается, отпускает член Джеймса, и когда Джеймс собирается с силами и снова смотрит на него, оказывается, что Стив стоит на коленях над его бедрами, и на его лице написано такое сильное желание, какого Джеймс не видел уже несколько недель.

\- Я помню, ты сказал, что я могу сделать это на твой день рождения, но я не собираюсь ждать так долго. Угадай, для чего мое бедро уже достаточно зажило, - Стив протягивает руку себе за спину и распределяет по члену Джеймса горсть смазки, _ого, вот это да, о, да, да, пожалуйста,_ потом занимает нужную позицию и опускается на него. – О, _черт,_ да, - выдыхает он, и его голова откидывается назад, когда он стонет.

Джеймс в этот момент едва успел _проснуться,_ не говоря уж о том, чтобы быть в состоянии осознать Секс в Отеле с Голым Стивом как какое-то подобие разумной последовательности событий, выходящей за пределы внезапно накрывшей его волны мысленных вскриков _да, да!_ Какая-то часть его вообще все еще размышляет, куда делась кошка, но тут все его нервы словно вспыхивают от ощущений, а наслаждение в его члене загорается с такой силой, что ему кажется, что, возможно, он реально светится. Его руки поднимаются, словно сами собой, но он не пытается схватиться за Стива, его руки не находят его, а просто шлепают по постели, а его спина выгнулась так сильно, что он смотрит на изголовье постели.

Спустя миг он так громко стонет, что от этого у него болит горло, а потом руки Стива, огромные и теплые, обхватывают запястья Джеймса и опускают ладони Джеймса на бедра Стива.

Стив смеется, когда мир в достаточной степени выравнивается, чтобы Джеймс мог его видеть – и неудивительно. Джеймс едва может выдавить из себя какие-то слова, у него звенит в ушах, пощипывают пальцы ног.

\- Тесно, да? – говорит Стив, и это явное преуменьшение – тесно было, когда Стив был подготовлен и они были в его постели в Бруклине.

А сейчас у Джеймса _искры_ из глаз _._

Стив выпускает руки Джеймса, когда они оказываются на его бедрах, и вместо этого проводит ладонями по животу Джеймса, останавливается у него на груди, наклоняется вперед, чтобы приблизить лицо к лицу Джеймса, и Джеймс даже _вздохнуть_ не может, так сильно он сжат, он хватает воздух, когда Стив целует его, содрогается на матрасе, когда Стив целует его шею и лицо.

\- О, - стонет он, - ооо, оо, - а Стив поглаживает щеку Джеймса кончиками пальцев, сжимает мышцы, и Джеймс слышит, как его стон застревает у него в горле, как его легкие сражаются за вдох, когда он снова хватает воздух ртом.

\- Ты в порядке, милый? – бормочет Стив, и Джеймс умудряется наклониться к нему и поцеловать Стива в ответ, умудряется приподнять ноги, чтобы Стиву было удобнее сидеть в изгибе его бедер, умудряется приподнять руки, чтобы обнять Стива.

Стив выглядит очень довольным собой, а Джеймс еще не полностью восстановил способность говорить, поэтому он просто снова выгибает шею, безмолвно просит поцелуй, потому что не может сделать это словами.

Стив после этого не отрывается от него – он присасывается к губам Джеймса и все целует и целует его. Спустя пару минут, когда Стив начинает двигаться, Джеймс даже прикусывает его губу, впивается ногтями в плечи Стива, только и способный держаться, пока Стив выделывает бедрами нечто, что способно изменить всю его жизнь.

\- Стив, - стонет Джеймс, не отрываясь от губ Стива, - _Стив..._

Стив смеется, снова садится ровно, - Джеймс сейчас просто _потеряет сознание, -_ и поднимается с члена Джеймса, позволяет ему просто тереться о ложбинку между ягодицами, пока он что-то ищет вокруг.

Смазка, это смазка, он находит ее спустя миг и выдавливает в ладонь целое море, заводит руку назад и просто поглаживает член Джеймса – обхватывает его пальцами и поворачивает запястье так, что у Джеймса подергиваются все конечности, содрогаются легкие.

\- Я спал, - произносит он, - разве нет?

Под этим он подразумевает, _может мне снится это,_ и Стив улыбается.

\- А сейчас не спишь, - он поднимается на коленях, сдвигает головку члена Джеймса между ягодиц, пока ему не удается снова на него насадиться, но на этот раз он остается так, приподнявшись на коленях и глядя вниз. – Ты в порядке?

\- Господи, ты такой красивый, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив закатывает глаза, начинает краснеть – серьезно? У него член Джеймса в заднице, но скажи ему комплимент, и от этого он заливается краской.

\- Не я один, малыш, - говорит он, - ты просто загляденье.

Джеймс качает головой.

\- Как ты... настолько..., - задыхается он, и слова так трудно выдавить, он не успевает произносить согласные, потому что его рот не хочет оставаться закрытым так долго.

\- Как я настолько? – отвечает Стив. – Как _ты_ настолько, ты просто _загляденье_ , все в тебе словно специально создано для меня.

Он кладет ладонь на щеку Джеймса, проводит большим пальцем по губам Джеймса.

\- Это создано для меня, - его рука спускается на грудь Джеймса, останавливается посередине, - это создано для меня, - он выгибает спину и наклоняется вперед, покачивается на члене Джеймса, - это создано для меня.

Джеймс смотрит на Стива, обводит его взглядом с головы до колен, качает головой.

\- Ты..., - но он обрывает фразу, снова задыхаясь, а Стив тоже качает головой.

\- Все знают, для чего был создан я, - говорит он, приподнимаясь на коленях над Джеймсом, - _почему_ был создан я, но ты? Ты создан для _меня._

\- Ооо, Стив, - руки Джеймса снова беспокойно подергиваются, и Стив ловит одну, переплетает их пальцы.

\- Клянусь, насколько это возможно, я сделаю для тебя что угодно.

\- Я тебя люблю, - Джеймс зажмуривается. – Я тебя люблю.

\- Мм, я тоже тебя люблю, - отвечает Стив, улыбается, потом снова приподнимается и начинает всерьез двигаться, оседлав Джеймса, и он такой потрясающий, он такой красивый, Джеймс не в состоянии думать ни о чем, кроме того, что он выглядит, как произведение искусства.

Его мышцы груди, и пресс, и этот роскошный, красивый, сладкий изгиб его стоящего члена, это все так...

\- Это, - задыхается Джеймс, поднимает другую руку, достает до его члена кончиками пальцев, и Стив улыбается, обхватывает его своей влажной рукой и крепко сжимает пальцы.

\- Да? – говорит он, и Джеймс кивает, цепляется за пальцы Стива.

Стив понимает, видит, насколько плохо сейчас у Джеймса с координацией движений, и выпускает свой член, подводит к нему руку Джеймса, не переставая улыбаться.

\- Что такое, детка? – негромко спрашивает он, полузакрыв глаза.

Он двигается неспешно, лениво, насаживается на Джеймса так, словно у него на это есть сколько угодно времени, и у Джеймса все это едва укладывается в голове, этот потрясающий гигант, возвышающийся над ним, с такими широкими плечами и крошечной талией, а его _член..._

\- Как тебе достался такой красивый член? – спрашивает Джеймс, а когда он осознает, что именно сказал, то ему даже не стыдно.

Стив только улыбается, проводит языком по зубам, потом накрывает руку Джеймса на своем члене собственной рукой, так что они вместе ласкают его, и, ладно, Джеймсу следовало бы знать, Джеймсу следовало бы это ожидать, ведь он уже провел немало времени, наблюдая, как двигается Стив, как трахается Стив, как бегает, плавает, сражается и растягивается Стив, ему следовало бы знать и не следовало бы удивляться, но Стив начинает вращать бедрами, двигаться всем телом навстречу каждому толчку, его жетоны звенят, его кожа покрыта потом, и он похож на сон, он не кажется реальным, он выглядит, как все фантазии, что когда-либо были у Джеймса.

\- От твоего тоже чертовски приятные ощущения, милый, в следующий раз я сяду лицом к твоим ногам, и ты сможешь увидеть его во мне, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс не может сдержать стона, как вообще Стив может такое _говорить?_

Он прикусывает губу, его голова слегка запрокидывается, но он не останавливается, продолжает двигаться, одной рукой опираясь на колено Джеймса, другой лаская свой член вместе с другой рукой Джеймса, его плечи отведены назад, и его член такой красивый, такой красивый, Джеймс хочет посмотреть на него, и Стив позволяет ему убрать руку, чтобы увидеть.

Посередине он слегка утолщается, снизу по всей длине идет выпуклая линия уретры, головка такая красная и мокрая, а мошонка Стива покоится на животе Джеймса...

\- Боже, - говорит Джеймс. – Только посмотри, какой изгиб, а мой просто...

Стив посмеивается, подводит их руки обратно.

\- Да, твой, - его улыбка исчезает, когда приоткрывается его рот, глаза медленно закрываются, и он начинает двигаться немного быстрее, - аа, твой _просто_ в самый раз, черт побери, детка.

Он снова замедляется, почти останавливается и сильно сжимает мышцы, когда опускается следующие несколько раз, и Джеймс трясет головой, не поднимая ее с подушки.

\- Мммм, - произносит он, и даже ему самому это кажется похожим на повизгивание, - пожалуйста, я, - он не может не закрывать глаза, - боже, _пожалуйста,_ ты бы не мог ускориться?

На этот раз Стив смеется по-настоящему и слушается – напрягает ноги, чтобы занять нужную позицию, выпячивает задницу, а потом хищно улыбается. А потом, да, о, ого...

\- _Черт,_ \- стонет Джеймс, - ооо, _черт, черт,_ \- он сжимает пальцы сильнее, потому что он хочет, чтобы Стив кончил вот так, хочет, чтобы Стив ездил на нем, пока не зальет спермой всю грудь Джеймсу, и он явно не продержится достаточно долго, чтобы Стив это сделал, если ничего не менять.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я так кончил? – спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс кивает, чуть ли не прогрызает насквозь свою нижнюю губу, пытаясь сдержаться.

Все его тело напряжено, плечи, кажется, окаменели, и какая-то часть его знает, что он пытается оттянуть оргазм, отчаянно стараясь словно отделить свою голову и торс от остального тела.

\- Ооо, боже, - стонет он, потому что, нет, у него не получится, он кончит очень- _очень_ скоро.

Стив удваивает усилия, его рука на члене движется так быстро, что Джеймсу приходится убрать свою, чтобы облегчить ему задачу, потому что он только мешает, но потом, потом Стив морщится, его плечи скручиваются вперед, ритм ускоряется, сила движений увеличивается, и, да, Джеймс понимает, что если бы он не следил за собой, то мог бы сломать ему таз.

\- Да, - выдыхает он, - да, да, вот так, отпусти, - и Стив внезапно замирает, убирает руку с члена и перестает двигаться и произносит:

\- _А?_ – и он выглядит наполовину испуганно, и, о, нетнет...

\- Нет, я не то имел в виду! – ахает Джеймс, но слишком поздно. – Я хотел сказать, кончай!

Слишком поздно – Стив _уже кончает,_ даже не прикасаясь к члену, не двигаясь, замерев от шока из-за неудачно подобранного выражения Джеймса...

\- О боже мой! – Джеймс обеими руками хватается за голову. – О боже мой, прости, пожалуйста! Я имел в виду - отпусти себя типа кончи, типа получи оргазм, о боже мой, Стив...

Стив смеется. Все лицо Стива собирается в складочки, он скручивается всем телом вперед, и его член истекает спермой, и он смеется. Джеймс слышит, как он задыхается от смеха, как у него пощелкивает в глубине горла, так сильно он смеется, настолько сильно, что не издает ни звука.

Когда наконец ему удается набрать достаточно воздуха, чтобы смеяться уже вслух, его смех звучит так звонко, так пронзительно и громко, что он явно едва контролирует себя.

\- Утро нашего праздника, - задыхаясь, произносит он, и Джеймс закрывает лицо ладонями, - первый раз, когда я на тебе сверху, и ты испортил мне оргазм. Ох, парень.

\- О боже мой, прости меня, - голос Джеймса звучит глухо из-под его ладоней.

\- Ну все, иди сюда, - хихикает Стив, убирает одну руку Джеймса с его лица, потом другую.

Спустя мгновение он поднимается с члена Джеймса, сползает вперед, прижимается членом и мошонкой к животу Джеймса, наклоняется и целует его.

\- Ты просто умора, малыш, я тебя обожаю, - говорит он, потом снова садится ровно.

Джеймс качает головой, смотрит на него снизу вверх. Стив улыбается – это не сарказм.

\- Прости, пожалуйста, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив улыбается, качает головой.

\- Это всего лишь оргазм, - говорит он, облизывает губы, смотрит на грудь Джеймса, на его живот, его губы. – У меня же может быть и еще один.

\- Мне, - начинает Джеймс, - мне кажется, я не смогу...

\- О, ты сможешь, - говорит Стив. – Для начала, ты будешь просто лежать, пока я не пройду большую часть пути к новому оргазму, а потом я запрыгну на тебя, когда буду уже почти кончать, как тебе такое?

Джеймс прикусывает губу, кивает, да, так он сможет.

Стив широко улыбается.

\- Хорошо, - он снова обхватывает пальцами свой член. – Просто не теряй стояк, пока ты мне не понадобишься, - и это, это вызывает у Джеймса такую реакцию, он и не знал, что ему такое нравится, не знал, что он этого хочет.

\- Есть, сэр, - отвечает он.

* * *

Стив делает именно то, что обещал, - дрочит, пока не приближается к оргазму, потом сжимает основание члена, снова опускаясь на член Джеймса, предварительно добавив еще пригоршню смазки, прежде чем начинает двигаться всерьез, его жетоны снова позвякивают, и это так красиво, все его тело выгибается и перекатывается, хотя голова остается почти неподвижной, он следит за всеми движениями, которые не может сдержать Джеймс.

В голове Джеймса рождается туча мыслей, которые в итоге сводятся к _наверняка, он так же потрясающе смотрится, когда скачет на лошади, как и на мне,_ и он смеется, но это звучит нестройно, его голос дрожит, а Стив произносит:

\- Да, - бросает взгляд на Джеймса, ожидая подтверждение, и Джеймс глазами передает ему _да, черт побери, конечно,_ \- о да, да, - но он качает головой, смотрит на то, как хватает воздух Джеймс, сводит брови. – Тебе, - задыхаясь, говорит он, - нужно закрыть рот, малыш, иначе я..., - выдавливает он.

Джеймс широко раскрывает рот и высовывает язык, словно приглашение.

Стив стонет « _о_ », и после этого не протягивает и десяти секунд, а Джеймс кончает сразу за ним, настолько близко, что, можно считать, одновременно.

 _Побереги лошадь,_ приходит на ум Джеймсу, и проходит две минуты, прежде чем он в состоянии объяснить, почему смеется.

_Прим. перев_.: Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy) (Побереги лошадь, езди на ковбое) – песня группы Big & Rich.

* * *

После завтрака в постели, когда ноги Джеймса решают, что, возможно, они подумают над тем, чтобы снова начать работать, Стив занимается тем, что делает Джеймсу массаж ступней. Это. Очень странно, вроде как? Но еще и очень приятно – у Стива такие большие, теплые руки, а когда он вдавливает подушечки пальцев в ступни, это не щекотно. Джеймс не очень боится щекотки, но все же слегка боится, и он подозревает, что все их празднование может омрачиться, если он лягнет Стива в лицо.

\- Я тебя люблю, - говорит он, и Стив смотрит на него, улыбается, продолжает работать руками.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, милый, - говорит он. – Нам не нужно уходить до двух часов дня, можешь поспать, если хочешь.

\- Не-а, - отвечает Джеймс, забирая одну ногу обратно. – Я для тебя не сделал вообще нихрена на этих выходных...

\- Абсолютно неверно, ты сделал для меня две вещи только за одно это утро...

\- Я сделал одну и испортил вторую, - возражает Джеймс, - но я имел в виду, что ты баловал меня все выходные, а я ничего для тебя не сделал.

Стив наклоняет голову набок.

\- Ты, - начинает он, а потом говорит, - мне ничего не нужно.

\- Мне тоже! – отвечает Джеймс. – И все же дела обстоят именно так.

Стив хмурится.

\- У меня есть деньги на все эти приятности, - говорит он. – Я помню, что ты сказал, что не захочешь постоянно это получать, и ладно, но...

\- Стоп, стоп, - Джеймс останавливает его жестом. – Я пытался... нет, все в порядке, - на лице Стива непонимание и чуточку грусти, - нет, я пытался подвести разговор к чему-то другому.

Стив хлопает глазами.

\- О, - говорит он. – Извини, эээ, начнем заново? Бла-бла-два часа, можешь поспать, если хочешь.

На этот раз хлопает глазами Джеймс, потом закатывает глаза, качает головой.

\- Я не так много могу дать или предложить, _если говорить о...! –_ начинает он, поднимая руку, когда Стив раскрывает рот, чтобы запротестовать. Стив закрывает рот и делает маленький жест у рта типа «запереть и выбросить ключ». – Если говорить о дорогих подарках, - продолжает Джеймс. – Но я неплохо умею заботиться о себе, и я уже научился тебя брить, так я тут подумал, что я мог бы сделать тебе маникюр.

Ого, вслух это звучит ужасно глупо.

\- Маникюр? – повторяет Стив, и, о нет, теперь это звучит еще глупее, когда он слышит это от кого-то другого.

\- Эээ, - он отводит взгляд от глаз Стива, смотрит вниз, в сторону, - э, да, нет, я... теперь я слышу, как глупо это звучит, нет проблем.

\- Джеймс, - с легким укором говорит Стив. – Я вовсе не это имел в виду, солнышко, я просто хотел сказать, что я..., - он качает головой. Потом смотрит на свои ногти. – Я хочу сказать. Что ты. Что это подразумевает?

Джеймс рискует взглянуть на Стива исподлобья.

\- Нет, в смысле, я знаю, что такое _маникюр,_ но я... Мне нужно будет... Что это... Что ты будешь..., - он закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, очень медленно выдыхает. Потом он здоровается за руку с Джеймсом. – Привет, меня зовут Стив Роджерс. – Джеймс посмеивается. – Что именно ты будешь со мной делать, если я соглашусь?

Джеймс изучает выражение его лица. Стив не выглядит так, словно ему не нравится сама идея.

\- Ээ, просто..., - отвечает он. – Ну знаешь. Почистить, подпилить, увлажнить. Может быть покрыть прозрачным укрепителем, если я буду удалять кутикулу.

Стив снова смотрит на свои ногти.

\- То есть никакого голубого лака в горошек?

\- Оо, ну вот, а я собирался предложить полностью изменить твой имидж, - отвечает Джеймс, и Стив бросает на него пристальный взгляд.

\- Может, лучше оставить это для гей-парада, - говорит он. – И у тебя есть все, что нужно, с собой?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Да, - подтверждает он. – Я ухаживаю за своими ногтями, поэтому у меня есть дорожный набор. А ты, ну я хочу сказать, твоим ногтям это, наверное, на самом деле и не нужно, но...

\- Ага, - Стив продолжает изучать свои ногти. – Но все равно было бы приятно. Где ты хочешь, чтобы я сел?

Джеймс оглядывается вокруг, размышляет минуту. В гостиной есть стол.

-В гостиной, - говорит он. – Иди, я пока оденусь.

Стив приподнимает одну бровь.

\- Я думаю, мне тоже лучше одеться, - говорит он. – Я хочу сказать, я уверен, что мы не первые, кто занимался сексом в этом номере, и думаю, что лучше иметь какую-то прослойку между диваном и моей голой задницей.

\- А в пятницу у тебя ее не было, - замечает Джеймс, и Стив пробегает кончиками пальцев по подошве Джеймса, заставляя его вскрикнуть, а потом отпускает ее.

\- Умник, - говорит он. Но улыбается он весело, и в его глазах нежность.

\- Я думаю, покроем ярко-розовым лаком с салатовыми звездочками, - парирует Джеймс.

Стив моргает так, что, кажется, даже сама идея режет ему глаза.

\- О боже, - бормочет он, и Джеймс смеется.

* * *

Вообще, маникюр – это чересчур громко сказано.

Он раскладывает свои «инструменты» на столе – набор, который он получил на день рождения в этом году от мамы (это один из тех крутых наборов, в которых около двадцати инструментов типа пушеров, пилочек и кусачек, и Джеймс пользуется, может, тремя из них, но весь набор красиво смотрится в футляре), пара длинных, изогнутых профессиональных пилочек, которые он купил у одного производителя после того, как просмотрел штук сорок их видео на YouTube за один вечер, когда лежал с простудой, небольшой баф для полировки ногтевых пластин, который помещается в его косметичку, и несколько маленьких бутылочек.

А еще он ставит на стол мисочку с водой и говорит Стиву опустить туда пальцы, чтобы смягчить кутикулу.

Стив удивленно улыбается, но слушается – это мисочка для хлопьев, которой они не воспользовались во время завтрака.

\- Не то чтобы..., - говорит Джеймс, - я хочу сказать, я не профессионал, ну знаешь? Это не будет...

Стив все равно смотрит на него, словно никогда не видел ничего умилительнее.

\- Это только то, что я делаю со своими ногтями, - добавляет Джеймс. – Если у меня есть время.

Стив кивает.

Много времени это не займет: ногти Стива, как и у Джеймса, достаточно короткие, потому что а) с короткими ногтями легче работать и б) трахать кого-то пальцами более безопасно, если у тебя короткие ногти, - но Стив выглядит так, словно совершенно не против, чтобы Джеймс это делал, и это самое важное.

* * *

\- Знаешь, - говорит Стив, когда Джеймс берется за полотенце, - Тони ходит на маникюр.

\- Да? – Джеймс вынимает одну руку Стива из воды.

Он кладет руку Стива на свою, ладонь в ладонь, а потом осторожно промокает полотенцем насухо. Стив знает, что ему следует смотреть вниз, если он хочет чему-то научиться, но он не особо озабочен образовательным процессом. Джеймс прав – ему на самом деле это не нужно.

\- Да, для появлений на красной ковровой дорожке. Но его никогда надолго не хватает. – Ему приходит в голову, что, вообще, он может когда-нибудь захотеть сделать это для Джеймса. – Так что ты сперва будешь делать?

\- Кутикулу, - Джеймс втирает в нее что-то. Лосьон или типа того. – Я сдвину ее и потом обрежу через минутку.

Стив кивает, наблюдает, как Джеймс нежно втирает эту штуку в основания его ногтей кончиками пальцев. Потом он поднимает глаза на Джеймса. Тот сосредоточен, и это умилительно, и Стив просто улыбается, глядя на него, потому что он не может не улыбаться, глядя на него. Джеймс старательно втирает эту штуку, проходится по всем пальцам снова и снова, и то, как он баюкает при этом руку Стива, позволяет Стиву предположить, что, возможно, это вовсе не необходимо, что еще приятнее.

Когда он решает, что кутикулы Стива уже достаточно какие-там-они-должны быть...

\- Что делает это средство?

\- Смягчает, - отвечает Джеймс.

Когда он решает, что кутикулы Стива достаточно смягчились, Джеймс берет небольшой инструмент с лопаточкой на конце, потом, палец за пальцем, опускает лопаточку на ноготь и... скребет. Словно обои со стены соскребает.

\- А это зачем? – интересуется Стив.

\- Твои кутикулы расположены в нижней части ногтя, - объясняет Джеймс. – Они могут стать сухими и жесткими, хотя твои, наверное, не могут. Но та часть, что пристает к ногтю? Она типа толщиной в один слой клеток или что-то такое и состоит из липучих клеток. Это как липкая лента, чтобы удержать твой ноготь на пальце.

\- А ты ее соскребаешь? – весело уточняет Стив.

\- Да, но это не повредит ногтю. Просто если ее оставить, то лак будет смотреться некрасиво. Будут всякие бугорки и выступы.

\- А.

Он снова смотрит на руки, осознав, что случайно опять начал пялиться на Джеймса.

После того, как Джеймс сдвинул кутикулу назад и приподнял ее с помощью уже другого скребущего инструмента, он берет кусачки и на несколько секунд зависает над ногтями Стива.

\- Да, - говорит он. – Тебе это не нужно. Ээ, но вот видишь, вот тут, - он показывает Стиву собственную руку, указывает кусачками на кутикулу на одном пальце. – Только в тех местах, где она засыхает. Вот кусочек. – Он срезает его. – Видишь?

Стив кивает.

\- Вижу.

Потом Джеймс подстригает ему ногти, хотя там не так много можно срезать. Он подравнивает один-другой: ногти на среднем пальце и мизинце Стива растут не так быстро, как на остальных трех, на обеих руках, так что Джеймс просто делает их одинаковой длины и формы. А потом подпиливает их.

\- Говорят, мол, нельзя двигать пилочку вперед-назад, - говорит Джеймс, имитируя движение длинной изогнутой пилочкой, - и это правда, но еще говорят, надо пилить в одном направлении, - он тоже показывает это, - что неверно. Нужно делать так, - он прикладывает пилочку к краю одного ногтя Стива, - двигаться от центра наружу. От центра - в эту сторону, а потом от центра – в ту сторону. – Он работает пилочкой. – Видишь?

Стив кивает, улыбаясь.

\- Вижу, - бормочет он.

Когда Джеймс удовлетворен тем, что кутикулы Стива там, где должны быть, а ногти вычищены, когда он доволен тем, как они выглядят и насколько они гладкие, он берет одну из маленьких бутылочек.

\- Это лак, - говорит он, - но он прозрачный. Так что не будет видно, что у тебя накрашены ногти, но это защитит их.

Стив кивает.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он.

Джеймс открывает бутылочку, и едкий запах чего-то химического с оттенком леденцов наполняет его ноздри. Он закрывает глаза. Этот запах напоминает ему о Пегги. Джеймс покрывает каждый ноготь, включая края и даже спускаясь немного за край.

\- С этим покрытием это не настолько важно, - говорит Джеймс, - но если использовать гель-лак или цветной лак, то обязательно нужно так запечатывать край. Это помогает не дать лаку потрескаться.

Стив кивает.

Пока лак сохнет, Джеймс повторяет все то же на его другой руке – промокает насухо, смазывает лосьоном кутикулу, сдвигает ее, подравнивает, подпиливает, покрывает.

После того, как он заканчивает, он наносит масло на кутикулы той руки, которую он обрабатывал первой, потому что там они высохли. Когда на другой руке высыхает покрытие, он делает там то же самое.

Потом он откидывается на спинку и наклоняет голову набок.

\- Ээ, ну, - говорит он. – Вот. Все готово.

Стив поднимает руку и смотрит на ногти. Они опрятные. Они действительно смотрятся лучше.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он. – Я часто работаю руками, я же художник. Приятно, когда они презентабельно выглядят.

В ответ Джеймс улыбается, опускает взгляд и краснеет.

\- О, ну, - говорит он, при этом широко улыбаясь, - рад, что смог помочь.

* * *

Джеймс не дает Стиву посмотреть, как он переодевается. Стив не очень понимает, почему, но ладно – если он хочет переодеться без чьего-либо присутствия, Стив не будет возражать. Когда Джеймс выходит, он уже в пальто.

\- Готов, - говорит он, и Стив оглядывает его с ног до головы.

\- Ты и правда не хочешь, чтобы я тебя видел, а? – замечает он. – Если бы на тебе была шуба, я бы подумал, что под ней ты голый.

\- Эй, отличная идея! – откликается Джеймс. – Вот только к леди не было бы никаких вопросов, если бы на ней не было штанов.

Стив смеется.

\- Ладно, - говорит он. – Пойдем, милый – я не хочу опоздать.

* * *

\- Ты что, нахрен, шутишь? – говорит Джеймс, когда лимузин подкатывает к Пирсу 6.

Не столько потому, что они у пирса, сколько потому, что на площадке там стоит изящный черный вертолет. На одном боку у него написано СТАРК над изящно выгнутой линией, и Джеймс только и может смотреть на Стива.

\- Мне, - говорит тот, - следовало спросить, не боишься ли ты высоты. Я-я хочу сказать, я думал, что ты не боишься, потому что мы же были на крыше зданий, но если...

\- Я не боюсь высоты, - отвечает Джеймс. – Мне дадут полетать на _вертолете?!_

* * *

Полет на вертолете - это отлично, на самом деле. Пилот проводит их над таким количеством достопримечательностей, что Джеймс начинает бояться, что у него закончится место для фотографий, но еще он делает несколько фото Стива, несколько – себя самого, несколько – их вместе, и он подозревает, что полеты на вертолете – это отличная идея для свидания по той же причине, что и страшное кино.

Потому что, да, он не боится высоты, когда он в здании или на самолете. Но когда вертолет в воздухе, по ощущениям это - словно быть горошинкой в яичной скорлупке, и он не уверен, держался ли он за Стива настолько крепко когда-либо раньше.

\- Нам не обязательно добираться обратно таким же способом, - говорит Стив в свою гарнитуру, и ему не нужно особо повышать голос, потому что это вертолет Старка, и он достаточно звуконепроницаем.

Сердце Джеймса колотится примерно с той же частотой, что глухо рокочут лопасти винтов, но Джеймс все равно мотает головой.

\- Все отлично, - говорит он, и тут вертолет накреняется, и он сдавливает руку Стива так, что это грозит полностью нарушить в ней кровообращение.

\- Ага, - отвечает Стив, - ну подумай об этом, когда мы приземлимся, не торопись.

Джеймс кивает и продолжает крепко держаться. Двери заблокированы, пилот опытный, их ремни прочные, а небо ясное. Джеймс все равно нервничает, но при этом он понимает, что такой вид доступен только отсюда, а прямо сейчас они – единственные, у кого есть возможность им любоваться. Ну и Железный Человек, конечно, но он не считается.

* * *

Когда они подлетают к месту, Джеймс замечает нечто, напоминающую огромную, сложно изогнутую змею из бетона, и только когда они начинают спускаться, он понимает, что именно туда они и направляются.

\- Гоночный трек? – говорит он, и Стив улыбается, глядя на него.

\- Ага, - отвечает он. – Мы к северу от Нью-Йорка, не волнуйся – все еще недалеко. Но да.

Джеймс поднимает брови.

Там нет толпы, то есть никто не проводит гонки. Что означает, что они прилетели, чтобы что-то здесь делать – может быть, Стив...

Оооо, погодите, может быть Стив будет что-то делать на байке! Может, Джеймсу доведется лично услышать сирену.

\- Это...?! – начинает он, но прикусывает язык.

Стив смотрит на него, приподняв одну бровь.

\- Даааа? – подбадривает он, и Джеймс корчит гримаску.

\- Я не хочу все испортить, - отвечает он.

Стив посмеивается.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказал...

\- ДА! – восклицает Джеймс. – Извини!

Стив смеется.

\- Это байк, - говорит он, многострадально, но на самом деле нет, и Джеймс делает победный жест обеими руками.

\- Дааааа! Я так и знал! – говорит он. – Ага, я так и знал!!!

Стив притягивает его к себе и целует, а потом закатывает глаза.

\- И, - говорит он, когда они уже больше не спускаются. – Приземлились.

Джеймс чувствует, как у него отваливается челюсть.

\- О, - он наклоняется вбок, чтобы выглянуть в окно. – Черт, мы уже сели? Офигеть, я даже не почувствовал, охренительно _мягкая_ посадка!

\- Слышишь, Клинт? – говорит Стив в гарнитуру. – Мягкая.

\- Зашибись, - отвечает пилот, и, ого, это Клинт Бартон.

Ха, а Джеймс даже не заметил.

Упс.

* * *

Байк Стива их уже ждет. Он стоит на треке, такой изящный и темный, возле линии старта, опираясь на подножку, и Стив оставляет там Джеймса на пару минут. Он возвращается со спортивной сумкой через плечо и бросает ее на землю возле входа на трек.

\- Так, - говорит он. – Я переоденусь. Ты тоже переоденешься.

\- _Я_ переоденусь? – повторяет Джеймс. – Мне тоже надо?

Стив кивает.

\- Ага, - подтверждает он. – И тебе.

Джеймс чувствует, что ему становится жарко от одного лишь того, как Стив на него смотрит, и, на самом деле, с чего бы он стал возражать?

* * *

Стив позволяет Джеймсу зайти в раздевалку первому, чтобы он мог сохранить секрет своего наряда, а это означает, что потом Джеймс сидит рядом с Клинтом и ждет, пока Стив выйдет на асфальт словно...

Честно, это словно фантазия. Он в коже с ног до головы, в изящном черном шлеме с его именем на стекле, и от его уверенной походки у Джеймса подкашиваются ноги.

\- Ухуу! – кричит Клинт, сидящий рядом с Джеймсом, – и это не нечленораздельный возглас, он буквально произносит это, как обычное слово, – и машет своим хотдогом.

Стив поднимает визор шлема.

\- Спасибо, фанат, - кричит он в ответ, - но, во-первых, где ты достал хотдог...

\- Принес с собой!

\- ...а, во-вторых, это наша годовщина, Бартон.

\- Ооо, ну один кружок? – расстроенно кричит Клинт.

Стив опирается на байк, ставит руку на бедро, опускает глаза. Джеймс смеется.

\- Да, один кружок! – кричит он, и Стив поднимает голову, смотрит на него.

\- Ладно, - соглашается он, - _один._ А ты можешь засекать время.

Бартон лихорадочно начинает доставать телефон. Джеймс слышит, как Стив посмеивается, садясь на байк, - о боже мой.

Надпись _Лучшее Время за Круг_ отображается над строчками результатов, выведенных красными светодиодами на большом экране, и на верхней строчке написано _СБКТМ 2:25.33_. Когда Джеймс снова переводит взгляд на Стива, Стив как раз отводит глаза от экрана.

\- Думаешь, сможешь побить? – спрашивает Джеймс, а Стив только смотрит на него, видно, как блестят его глаза.

\- Как ты думаешь, кто поставил этот рекорд, детка? – говорит он, а потом он убирает подножку, заводит байк и опускает визор.

А потом он не трогается с места.

Джеймс хмурится, глядит на Клинта.

\- Что? – спрашивает он.

Клинт, поставивший ноги на спинки сидений в ряду перед ними, даже не смотрит на Джеймса в ответ. Вместо этого он отвечает, с полным ртом.

\- Нужен стартер, - говорит он – и _тогда_ уже смотрит на Джеймса.

Джеймс смотрит на Стива, чей шлем все еще повернут в его сторону. Он качает головой, смотрит на Клинта. У него нет никакого флажка или типа? Вообще ничего нет?

Он пожимает плечами, поднимает их и держит так, чтобы Стиву было видно.

\- У меня нет...? – говорит он.

Байк не трогается с места, Клинт ждет.

И тогда Джеймс делает единственное, что приходит ему в голову, и, полностью уверенный в том, что он выглядит, как идиот, он встает и поднимает руку вверх.

Стив нагибается вперед, его байк дважды взревывает.

Джеймс смеется, восхищенный. Он так сильно любит Стива.

Он удерживает взгляд Стива на мгновение, выжидает чуть дольше, чем реально необходимо, а потом так сильно и резко опускает руку, как только может, и Стив _уносится_ по треку _,_ его байк ревет под ним, и это долгий звук, который тянется вдаль, прочь от Джеймса, с такой скоростью, что он только и может глазеть с раскрытым ртом. Джеймс наблюдает за ним, пока он не скроется за поворотом – что недолго – привстает на цыпочки, пытаясь видеть лучше до того, как он исчезает, а потом снова опускается на ноги.

\- Так это здесь вы занимаетесь испытаниями? – спрашивает он.

\- Ага, - отвечает Клинт. – Большинство транспорта начинает отсюда. Испытания на выносливость и всякое такое – это в отдельном месте, ну и вообще трек, на самом деле, не нужен, чтобы проводить испытания, но, я хочу сказать... ну...

Он смотрит на Джеймса.

\- Да, я понимаю, - говорит тот: ничто не сравнится с возможностью вжать педаль в пол.

Джеймс проводит целых две минуты, ожидая, пока Стив снова появится, но перед тем, как это происходит, он слышит другой звук, одновременно со звуком мотора, и хмурится, напрягает слух.

Клинт запихивает остаток своего хотдога в рот, вытирает руки о штаны и встает – телефон у него в вытянутой руке, указательный палец другой руки над экраном.

\- Кхе-кхе, - произносит он, и теперь Джеймс узнает звук, пытается найти собственный телефон.

Ему едва удается достать телефон вовремя, как Стив снова появляется в поле зрения – и звуки, которые он слышит, - это улучшенный Старком Harley-Davidson Street 750 и пронзительная сирена переменной тональности, которая звучит медленно, а потом все быстрее, когда Стив появляется из-за поворота, так низко наклоняясь на один бок, что кажется, что он обязательно упадет и... Джеймс. Очень _сильно_ возбужден.

Сирена завывает, огоньки на решетке радиатора мигают, яркие, как красно-бело-синие звезды в разгар дня, вот едет Стив, и Джеймсу хочется _помахать_ , как любому ребенку на его месте, – это же Капитан Америка едет кого-то спасать. А Стив, сексуальный мерзавец, еще и несколько раз быстро давит на сигнал, пролетая мимо, и даже коротко козыряет двумя пальцами, _охренеть,_ поворачивая шлем в их сторону и почти не отрывая руки от головы, чтобы не нарушить поток воздуха, а потом пересекает линию – _черт!_ – так быстро, что у Джеймса начинают слезиться глаза, с такой силой на него обрушивается звук мотора и сирены с доплеровским эффектом.

\- Ого, - выдыхает Джеймс, а Клинт смеется.

\- Хаха, _даааааааа_! – когда Стив проносится мимо.

Это странное ощущение, думает Джеймс – его сердце колотится, он часто дышит, у него горит шея сзади, и ему хочется воспарить над землей, по его коже растекаются мурашки, словно ледяная вода. Он чувствует звук ногами, грудью, костями, и он благодарен за то, что кожа не тянется, потому что он совершенно точно не остался равнодушен и в других местах.

\- Какое у него время? – спрашивает он Клинта, но Клинт только мотает головой.

\- Этот круг не считается, - говорит он, - нечестно мерить с трогания с места.

Джеймс проводит следующие две минуты, подпрыгивая на месте. Ему _кажется,_ что он все еще слышит Стива, но это может быть просто игрой воображения, у него в ушах все еще звучит эхо сирены. Однако, когда он по-настоящему уже может ее слышать, он это понимает, включает камеру на телефоне, увеличивает приближение, когда Стив, подождите еще чуток, – _вот он!_ – вылетает из-за поворота, и на этот раз не сигналит, не поворачивает голову, его тело плотно прижато к корпусу байка.

\- О, о! – восклицает Джеймс, не в состоянии сдерживаться, и шум от байка настолько осязаемый, что Джеймс готов поклясться, он пробегает по его спине, словно пальцы.

\- Ухуу! – и на этот раз это просто возглас. – Две минуты двадцать пять и двадцать девять, детка! – кричит Клинт, показывает телефон Джеймсу, а потом подставляет его под камеру телефона Джеймса.

И хотя Джеймс уже знает, что Стив побил собственный рекорд, Джеймс все равно смотрит на светодиодный экран и...

Верхняя надпись моргает, изменяется на _СБКТМ 2:25.29_. Джеймс улыбается, когда Стив снова исчезает за поворотом, кивает одной из камер безопасности. Скорее всего, там Джарвис, а даже если и нет, это неважно.

Но дело в том, что хотя быстрый круг – это быстрый круг, но вскоре Джеймс уже почти не слышит шума вообще, а в основном птиц. Он точно не слышит сирену, и, ладно, Стив ее, наверное, выключил. Но потом он смотрит на свой телефон, начиная нервничать, думая, что, возможно, ему просто кажется, как много времени прошло, но.. нет, действительно две минуты давно прошло, а Стив еще не вернулся.

Джеймс хмурится, смотрит на Клинта, а тот деловито засовывает телефон в карман.

\- Ладненько, - говорит он, потягиваясь. – Это значит, мне пора. Счастливо отпраздновать! – и он начинает спускаться вниз по рядам сидений широкими пружинистыми шагами, словно это обычные ступеньки.

\- Эй, - начинает Джеймс, - а... где Стив?

\- Он в порядке, - отвечает Клинт, спускаясь на землю, – они не так высоко сидели. – До встречи!

И он выходит с трека.

Мир кажется очень тихим, когда рядом не с кем поговорить, или мимо не проносится с ревом мотоцикл, и проходит, может быть, всего секунд тридцать лишних, но Джеймс уже начинает подумывать, а не позвонить ли Стиву, чтобы убедиться, что все хорошо.

Но потом он слышит это.

Другой звук, новый, низкий и объемный, вместо ревущего и сконцентрированного, звук, который не знаком Джеймсу, но заставляет хотеть познакомиться с ним – это звук помасштабнее, громоподобный, и у Джеймса отвисает челюсть.

Его сердце колотится так, словно вот-вот разорвется, ему не хватает воздуха, его руки трясутся, потому что перед ним появляется, вылетая почти боком из-за поворота, машина с открытым верхом, напоминающая нечто среднее между Shelby Cobra и Ягуаром типа F, сияющая роскошной, яркой, блестящей темно-синей окраской в лучах заходящего солнца, с огненно-красным салоном, и ее капот словно стекло, в котором отражаются деревья, облака, разметка, трибуны...

И она _с визгом_ полностью останавливается за триста метров, замирает в облаке дыма от покрышек, оставив за собой следы торможения, прямо перед финишной прямой.

Стив, который сидит за рулем в своей кожаной одежде, но без шлема, и в темных очках, поворачивает голову и смотрит на Джеймса. Он приспускает очки на нос.

\- Привет, сладкий, - говорит он. – Тебя подбросить?

Джеймс пялится на него с раскрытым ртом не меньше десяти секунд.

\- О да, - бормочет он, а потом повторяет, громче. – О да!

\- Возьми с собой шлем, солнышко.

Он спускается вниз не совсем так же быстро, как Клинт, но Клинт все-таки Мститель, и на нем не было мотоциклетной кожи. Однако, когда он уже на земле, он перепрыгивает через невысокую стенку трека, опираясь на руки, потому что он был лучшим в своем гимнастическом классе по опорным прыжкам, ладно, на самом деле, потому что он занимался танцами, в чем он никогда никому не признается, и подбегает к машине.

\- Куда направляешься?

Джеймс смеется, но потом категорически не садится в машину.

\- Ээ, - мнется он, а Стив глядит на него так, словно лучше него нет на свете, наклоняется и открывает ему дверцу.

\- Тебе придется оставить на ней отпечатки пальцев рано или поздно, - говорит он.

Джеймс садится, пристегивает сложный ремень безопасности – который больше похож на систему фиксации.

\- Помнишь, что я тебе рассказывал про нее? – спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс смотрит на него.

\- Она может легко разогнаться до двухсот пятидесяти километров в час, - отвечает Джеймс.

\- Я обучен переговорам по освобождению заложников, продвинутой одиночной подготовке и, - он заставляет мотор взреветь, - продвинутому уходу от преследования. Надень шлем, милый.

Джеймс чувствует, как его брови ползут вверх.

\- Серьезно? – переспрашивает он.

\- Твой шлем и костюм сделаны из таких же материалов, что и мои, а они в свою очередь сделаны так же, как мой _костюм_ , потому что мне нужно выжить, если я упаду с мотоцикла на высокой скорости. Если я разобью машину, основной удар придется на защитную балку, а твоя защита возьмет на себя все остальное, - он указывает на серебристую защитную балку, а потом на Джеймса. – Мы оба будем в порядке, но я не собираюсь ехать быстрее шестидесяти километров в час, если ты без шлема.

Джеймс кивает, берет шлем.

\- А ты? – спрашивает он.

\- Обязательно, детка, - Стив говорит это с таким сильным бруклинским акцентом, что это звучит как «детк», он уже вытаскивает шлем из-за спинки своего сидения.

Темные очки отправляются в бардачок, а потом Стив...

\- Погоди! – останавливает его Джеймс и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. – Порядок.

Стив улыбается, и они оба надевают шлемы, не опуская визоры.

\- _Так, а сейчас, слушай меня внимательно,_ \- говорит его голос в ухо Джеймсу, - _потому что я хочу, чтобы ты был готов к любому исходу._

Джеймс смотрит на него.

\- Да?

\- _Я никогда, ни разу не разбивал транспортное средство, если только не хотел сделать это специально,_ \- говорит Стив, - _иногда в присутствии множества свидетелей. Помимо этого, я хотел сказать тебе, что в случае аварии машина защитит тебя, это Старктех. Твоя защитная одежда надежна, но кроме того ремень безопасности – это система флекстех,_ \- Джеймс видел схемы этой системы, она привела к радикальным переменам в автоспорте, _\- машина постарается вернуться в правильное положение, если это возможно, а если нет – тебя закроет защитная капсула._ Что означает, - он делает паузу, чтобы подчеркнуть важность, - _тебе нужно не высовывать руки и голову из машины,_ я не шучу. _Хорошо?_

Джеймс кивает.

\- Понял, - отвечает он.

Стив коротко оглядывает его и кивает.

\- _Хорошо_ , - говорит он. – _Давай посмотрим, на что она способна, а_?

Джеймс кивает, опускает визор, когда Стив опускает свой.

А потом Стив вдавливает педаль газа в пол.

* * *

Они разогнались до двухсот пятидесяти и снова снизили скорость, и Стив уже обогнул каждый поворот на двух колесах, когда оживает рация. И они слышат... голос Клинта? Да, это голос Клинта, который говорит:

\- _Ааа, Орел, это Гнездо, Орел, это... ааа... Гнездо, как слышите меня?_ – буквально самым подчеркнуто театральным голосом пилота, что когда-либо слышал Джеймс.

Стив снимает маленькую черную коробочку с приборной панели и, честное слово, откидывает визор, только чтобы прищуриться, глядя вдаль.

\- _Слышу хорошо, Гнездо, это Орел, говорите,_ \- отвечает он своим голосом Коммандера Роджерса, вот только он тоже слегка переигрывает: он звучит похоже на Джона Уэйна, но более жестко произносит согласные.

\- _Ааа, у нас тут, ааа... прямо сейчас Семь-Три-Девять-Девять_ , - говорит Клинт, - это... _Сбор всей команды, повторяю, Сбор всех Мстителей, прием?_

Стив сжимает челюсти, прищуривается еще сильнее.

\- _Принято, Гнездо, -_ говорит он своим голосом Коммандера Роджерса, опускает голову, - _не начинайте вечеринку без нас._ – А потом он вешает маленькую черную коробочку обратно на приборную панель, резким жестом переключается на заднюю передачу и начинает двигаться задним ходом. – _Что скажешь, детка?_ – и он даже не смотрит назад, пользуется только зеркалами.

\- О боже мой! – Джеймс в таком восторге, что ничего больше не может ответить – фальшивый вызов? Какой же он очаровательный балбес.

Стив вкладывается всем телом в следующий маневр, наваливается всей правой стороной, затягивая ручной тормоз, дергает руль и разворачивает машину на сто восемьдесят градусов за секунды, врубает сире... – _у чертова кабриолета есть сирены!!!_ – и смотрит на Джеймса.

\- _Давай спасем мир._

Он вдавливает педаль в пол, и Джеймс не может удержаться, он восторженно вопит во весь голос, и они уносятся по треку.

* * *

Они успевают сделать два с половиной круга, прежде чем Джеймс больше не может терпеть и просит его остановиться и временно отключить систему наблюдения, чтобы он мог сорвать шлем и забраться верхом на Стива и показать ему, что он на самом деле думает обо всем этом невероятном уморительном представлении.

Руки, губы, и скрипящая кожа, и один из них в самый разгар случайно включает ногой сирену, но, честно говоря, кому какое дело?

* * *

Когда они снова садятся в Нью-Йорке, а Джеймс провел большую часть полета, прижавшись к Стиву и любуясь видами, уже давно стемнело, и Джеймс чувствует, как внутри у него тепло и пушисто.

Они аккуратно вылезают из вертолета, и Стив говорит ему не волноваться за сумку с их кожаной одеждой – как и за байк и машину, Клинт обо всем позаботится.

Он благодарит Клинта по пути, а потом оказывается, что Дейна с машиной уже ждет их и...

\- Так, - говорит Джеймс, - селфи, - и они делают селфи на фоне вертолета у воды, в которой за их спинами отражаются сияющие огни.

\- У нас заказан столик в ресторане отеля, - говорит Стив на заднем сидении машины, - но мы можем отменить все. У них не было частных залов, так что мы будем в основном зале ресторана вместе, но... я хочу сказать, ты мог бы взять свой блокнот. И-или мы можем подняться в...

\- Ресторан, - Джеймс кивает, наклоняется поближе, чтобы взять лицо Стива в свои ладони. – Я хочу попробовать ресторан.

Выражение лица Стива такое мягкое, а улыбка такая нежная.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он, и Джеймс целует его. – Попробуем. Хочешь получить свой подарок в ресторане?

\- О боже, нет, - Джеймс снова отпускает его. – Мы же говорили, что это будут кольца, да? Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то решил, что это помолвка, мы окажемся в газетах в считанные секунды.

Стив смеется, кивает и берет Джеймса за руку, держит ее у себя на коленях.

\- Да, - говорит он. – Хорошо.

* * *

Когда они возвращаются в отель, Стив сажает его за барную стойку и просит Джеймса дать ему пятнадцать минут.

Как только Стив уходит, Джеймс идет в туалет, чтобы привести в порядок волосы и освежить макияж, а потом он садится спиной к комнате, чтобы никто не мог пялиться на него, проходя мимо, а Стиву требуется всего одиннадцать из пятнадцати минут, чтобы вернуться. Он выглядит, как совершенно другой человек: на нем темно-синий костюм с белоснежной рубашкой, без жилетки и галстука, он сбрил щетину, что выросла за день, причесался, и от него потрясающе пахнет. У этого костюма более холодный оттенок синего, чем привык Джеймс, ближе к бирюзовому, но не совсем, и от этого его глаза кажутся более светлыми и пронзительными.

\- Идем? – он предлагает ему руку, согнутую в локте, и Джеймс оглядывается по сторонам – никто не смотрит на них и не направляет на них телефоны, никто не болтается снаружи, подглядывая в окна.

Джеймс берет его под руку.

В ресторане уютный полумрак: над каждым столиком есть освещение, но оно не распространяется далеко за пределы пространства, ограниченного перегородками из старого дуба и полупрозрачного стекла.

Джеймс позволяет Стиву принять его пальто, но внимательно наблюдает за ним в процессе – он оделся особым образом не просто так, и он видит реакцию Стива, когда тот это замечает.

На Джеймсе костюм в тонкую полоску – только брюки и жилетка – и синяя рубашка в клеточку с закатанными до локтя рукавами, а также длинный узкий черный галстук с серебряными булавками посередине и вверху, на узле. Большая часть его волос убрана в пучок, а остальные пряди волной обрамляют его лицо, и он одет именно так, как был одет в самый первый раз, когда Стив его увидел, хотя он добавил к этому пару носков (потому что сейчас ноябрь) и макияж, потому что он знает, как потрясающе выглядеть с накладными ресницами.

\- Вот это да, - говорит Стив. - Я думал о тебе, знаешь. После того, как увидел тебя тогда. – Он смеется, но выглядит зачарованным, оглядывая Джеймса с ног до головы. – Жду не дождусь, чтобы сотворить с тобой нечто неприличное.

Джеймс приподнимает бровь.

\- Давно ждете, Коммандер?

\- Всю жизнь, - отвечает Стив, и Джеймс испытывает шок, что явно отражается на его лице, а сразу за этим волну жара.

\- Ого, ловко, с заглавным «Ло», - говорит Джеймс, а Стив многозначительно поигрывает бровями.

\- Вот погоди, - говорит он, - я тебе покажу _ловко_.

\- А это вообще звучит бессмысленно, - смеется Джеймс, но Стив только качает головой.

\- И все же, - говорит он, - на тебя подействовало.

Джеймсу не нужно это подтверждать. Он знает, что Стив и так это видит.

* * *

Ужин – это безумное мероприятие, где нормальную еду подают в таком виде, что это просто нереально. Некоторые блюда выглядят так, словно им место в галерее, некоторые – словно им место в заповеднике, а десерт настолько вычурный, что Джеймс мог бы надеть его на себя с тем же успехом, что и съесть.

Но примерно на середине десерта Джеймс теряет терпение, сбрасывает с одной ноги ботинок и проводит ей вверх по икре Стива – тот так резко дергается, что его коленка бьется о стол, заставляя приборы подпрыгнуть, широко распахивает глаза, потом смеется.

\- Ха, какая неожиданность, - посмеивается он, потом потирает коленку, на которой, вероятно, уже синяк. – Извини.

Джеймс наклоняет голову.

\- Ты, что, _нервничаешь?_ – спрашивает он.

\- Сам ты нервничаешь, - с невозмутимым лицом отвечает Стив, и Джеймс улыбается, тянется к его руке через стол.

\- Ооо! – тянет он. – Это так трогательно, почему ты нервничаешь?

Стив делает глубокий вдох через нос и задерживает дыхание на несколько секунд, прикидываясь, что раздумывает над ответом.

\- О, ну не знаю, - говорит он. – Я сегодня встречаюсь с одним привлекательным молодым человеком, и я хочу быть уверен, что я ему нравлюсь, прежде чем к нему подкатить.

Джеймс морщит нос и смеется.

\- А что ему вообще нравится? – спрашивает он.

\- О, да все как обычно, - отвечает Стив. – Искусство, наука, привлекать к себе внимание, он слишком симпатичный, на свою беду.

\- Ему нравится привлекать к себе внимание? – повторяет Джеймс, но Стив только смотрит на него.

\- Очевидно, да, - и он смотрит на Джеймса с очень специфическим выражением лица, глаза полуприкрыты, рот чуть приоткрыт, тело полностью неподвижно. – Я думал спросить, не хочет ли он заказать кофе.

\- Я уверен, он предпочел бы заказать его попозже, в номер, - отвечает Джеймс, и Стив чуть наклоняется в сторону от столика, поднимает руку, улыбается кому-то через плечо Джеймса, а потом снова садится ровно.

Он собирается попросить официанта принести чек, но Джеймс мотает головой.

\- Выпей кофе сам, - говорит он. – Сейчас моя очередь отлучиться на пятнадцать минут.

Стив смотрит на него снизу вверх, когда он встает, наблюдает, как он берет свое пальто, и Джеймс чувствует его взгляд на себе вплоть до самого выхода из зала.

* * *

Стив прикладывает все усилия, чтобы не бежать сломя голову к лифту, когда пятнадцать минут почти прошли.

Он заказал и допил свой капуччино, оплатил чек и смог дойти до лифта нормальным шагом, и, нет, у него не стоит уже наполовину, потому что он очень хорошо умеет контролировать частичную эрекцию в общественных местах, потому что _очень легко заполучить частичную эрекцию в общественном месте, когда ты суперсолдат_ (слава богу, в костюме встроена жесткая ракушка, потому что, ох, адреналин после боя + телекамеры = кошмар для службы по связям с общественностью в противном случае), а потом он проводит всю поездку в лифте, подпрыгивая на месте.

Но потом лифт _останавливается,_ черт возьми, и входит леди, которая хронологически моложе, но на деле намного старше Стива, и она поднимается на лифте с этажа, где номер ее дочери, на свой этаж, о чем Стив знает, потому что она сообщает ему об этом, когда входит и когда выходит. Он вежлив. Он очень обходителен, спрашивает ее, не провести ли ее до ее номера. Она смеется, отказывается, уходит, а потом Стив не бьет со всей дури по кнопке лифта только потому, что он знает, что может ее сломать, если так сделает.

Когда двери лифта открываются, он очень быстро идет. Потому что он не будет бегать, ему сорок два года, он профессионал и взрослый человек, он способен себя контролировать.

Он чуть не сносит дверь номера с петель, открывая ее, и сбрасывает пиджак сразу же, когда входит в номер – ему все равно, где тот приземлится. Он входит в гостиную, но Джеймса в гостиной нет, и тогда он входит в спальню, но Джеймса нет и там. Шторы задернуты.

\- Это ты? – доносится голос Джеймса из раздевалки, и Стив успевает сделать еще два шага, прежде чем Джеймс заговаривает снова. – Сядь в кресло.

Стив смотрит на открытую дверь. Потом он делает, как сказано.

Джеймс заставляет его подождать еще несколько секунд, а потом появляется в дверном проеме, и, понимаете, Джеймс очень хорошо выглядит в этом костюме. Ладно, да, у Стива _стоит_ , его сила воли не безгранична. И основная часть ее сейчас уходит на то, чтобы не прорвать обивку ручек кресла впившимися в них пальцами.

\- Привет, - говорит Джеймс.

Стив облизывает губы.

\- Привет, - отвечает он. – Милый.

Джеймс входит в комнату и, да, Джеймс _очень_ хорошо выглядит в этом костюме – Стив слегка ерзает в кресле.

\- Что происходит?

Джеймс улыбается, прикусывает на миг нижнюю губу, подходя немного ближе.

\- Я для тебя кое-что купил, - говорит он, неторопливо подходит ближе, протягивает руку.

\- Хмм, - заинтересованно произносит Стив, берет Джеймса за руку и притягивает его еще ближе, сдвигаясь на край кресла, обнимает Джеймса за талию. – Это то, для чего я давал тебе карточку?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Ага, - отвечает он. – Кстати, мне надо вернуть тебе карточку.

Стив смеется.

\- И видишь ли, в чем дело, - Джеймс снова делает шаг назад, - я тут _подумал_ , что может быть, тебе захочется показать мне, что ты хотел со мной сделать в прошлый раз, когда я был одет вот так.

Стив кивает.

\- Звучит неплохо, - отвечает Стив, - я _много_ чего хотел.

Но Джеймс улыбается, мотает головой.

\- Да, - продолжает он, - но потом я подумал, что покажу тебе кое-что другое.

Сперва он начинает расстегивать жилет, одну пуговицу, другую, третью, потом не спеша сдвигает его с плеч. Отбрасывает в сторону, да, хорошее начало.

Галстук – следующий, он развязывает его, хотя булавок в нем уже нет, вытягивает из-под воротника и бросает в сторону Стива. Тот ловит его и игнорирует пока что, но не выпускает из руки, потому что попозже он может ему понадобиться.

Дальше Джеймс сбрасывает с плеч подтяжки, а за ними – очередь рубашки, и Джеймс не сводит глаз со Стива, расстегивая ее, – он делает это чересчур медленно, но Стив, без сомнений, испортил бы рубашку, распахнув ее так, что пуговицы бы разлетелись, а это очень красивая рубашка, и было бы жалко. Когда все пуговицы расстегнуты, Стив медленно проводит взглядом по телу Джеймса, наблюдает, как тот сдвигает рубашку назад и сбрасывает и ее. Под ней на нем его черный ошейник со стразами, он блестит в свете ламп, заставляя его шею выглядеть еще длиннее и бледнее, чем обычно.

А потом Джеймс расстегивает ширинку, и...

Стив чуть не проглатывает язык – под брюками костюма, которые Джеймс не спеша спускает по ногам, на нем пояс для чулок, черное кружевное белье и прозрачные черные чулки, пристегнутые к поясу. Он позволяет брюкам упасть на пол и переступает через них одним движением, а Стив...

Стив...

Джеймс выглядит, как картинка Элвгрена в стиле пинап, и Стив никогда в жизни не испытывал ничего подобного: ему нравится кружевное белье, ему нравятся мужчины, но он никогда не видел и то, и другое одновременно собственными глазами.

\- Как тебе? – спрашивает Джеймс, а Стив только смотрит на него, широко распахнув глаза.

У Джеймса стоит, и он сдвинул свой член вверх, так что покрасневшая головка выглядывает между краем его шортиков и поясом для чулок. Он выглядит...

\- Ты потрясающе выглядишь, - хрипло отвечает Стив, у него пересохло в горле. – Ты потрясающе выглядишь. Правда, я очень хочу снять их с тебя, хоть они и роскошные – ты их купил на этой неделе?

\- Да, - говорит Джеймс. – И я разденусь, если хочешь, но..., - он поворачивается спиной к Стиву, кладет руки на бедра и скользит ими вниз, до самых коленей, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы показать ему...

О...

Стиву трудно дышать из-за охватившего его тумана _желания_ и давления брюк на его член, а еще он не может отвести глаз от задницы Джеймса. Ему не _нужно_ снимать их, потому что сзади нет шва. Ладно.

\- Где ты хочешь, чтобы я был? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив заставляет голос работать только со второй или третьей попытки.

\- Сюда, - наконец хрипит он, - иди, - ему приходится сглотнуть, - сюда.

Джеймс выпрямляется, куда-то уходит, и Стив уже собирается было запротестовать, когда он осознает, что Джеймс пошел за смазкой и презервативом.

Он возвращается со всем этим, берет презерватив в зубы, ставит смазку на ручку кресла. Стив берет ее, чтобы она не упала, Джеймс тем временем кладет руки на колени Стива и раздвигает его ноги, плавно опускаясь на колени между ними. Он достает презерватив изо рта спустя миг, кладет его на живот Стива.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я пососал твой член? – спрашивает он, и Стив...

Щеки Джеймса очень-очень сильно покраснели, что означает, он изо всех сил старается не нарушить нерешительностью эту бесстыжую картинку, но Стив на крючке, Стив попался в сети, он пропал.

\- Нет, я хочу тебя трахнуть, - говорит Стив – попозже они займутся любовью, а прямо сейчас внутри него что-то рычит и не желает ждать.

Джеймс усмехается, проводит ладонями вверх по внутренней стороне бедер Стива, через выпуклость его члена к пуговице его брюк. И хотя Стив очень хочет, чтобы он _поспешил,_ но очевидно, что Джеймс чувствует себя сексуальным в этом белье, пытается показать Стиву нечто сексуальное и его можно очень легко спугнуть. Стив сидит абсолютно неподвижно.

Ну, он сидит абсолютно неподвижно, пока Джеймс не достает его член из брюк, потому что после этого ему приходится ухватиться за ручки кресла, а иначе он катапультируется прямо в открытый космос.

Джеймс видит его реакцию, смеется и открывает презерватив, чтобы надеть его на член Стива. А Стив очень быстро теряет способность себя контролировать. Когда презерватив оказывается на члене, Джеймс берет его в рот, но только один раз, вероятно, чтобы посмотреть, что Стив сделает (что делает Стив – это почти теряет залог за номер из-за порчи имущества), а потом хватает смазку, и все, со Стива достаточно.

Стив подцепливает пальцем колечко для поводка на ошейнике Джеймса, тянет достаточно сильно, чтобы тот понял идею, но при этом притягивает его к себе не настолько быстро, чтобы тот потерял равновесие. Когда он оказывается вблизи, Стив целует его – сдвигается для этого вперед, а потом обратно вглубь кресла, не отрываясь от Джеймса, так что тому приходится последовать за ним вниз и назад.

Джеймс делает это так, словно он практиковался, и упирается коленками в ручки кресла, садясь на Стива верхом, а Стив выпускает его ошейник и одной рукой берется за собранные в пучок волосы Джеймса, а другую поворачивает ладонью вверх между ними.

\- Мне на руку, - говорит он, и Джеймс отщелкивает крышечку смазки и выдавливает солидную порцию на ладонь Стива. – Хорошо.

Потом Стив заводит руку за спину Джеймса, а тот выпячивает задницу, его даже не нужно просить, и это движение заставляет ткань на его заднице разойтись в стороны. Стив прижимает скользкие кончики пальцев к дырочке Джеймса, а потом погружает сразу два пальца внутрь, потому что он чувствует, что Джеймс уже подготовился.

\- О, - стонет Джеймс, кладет руки на плечи Стива, потом ему на шею. – _О_ , черт, - и Стив извлекает свои пальцы, снова просовывает руку между ними спереди, чтобы покрыть смазкой свой член.

\- Да, - хрипло говорит он, - вот так, просто, черт...

Джеймс ждет, пока Стив подведет член в нужное место, а потом просто опускается, его тело раскрывается для Стива, и оба стонут. Это так приятно, в нем так _жарко_ и тесно, и он так приятно пахнет, и Стив пытается сожрать его, начиная с шеи. Джеймс только прижимает голову Стива к себе обеими руками, и Стив, Стив даже не пытается выждать. Он сдвигается в кресле и начинает двигать бедрами вверх, быстро, потому что он не вынесет промедления, водит губами по коже Джеймса, потому что ему сейчас не хватает координации, чтобы целовать его как следует, его сухая рука в волосах Джеймса, а другой он сжимает мягкую выпуклость его задницы. Джеймс только стоит над ним на коленях и принимает это, надломленно стонет, задыхается и цепляется за него, и Стив не протянет и двух минут.

Ему нужно следить за собой, он уже потеет и пытается не наставить Джеймсу синяков, но это так приятно.

Джеймс прижимает его еще ближе, его руки плотно обхватывают голову Стива, и Стив ничего не видит, но ему и не нужно, он мог бы поднять и швырнуть Джеймса через всю комнату, словно Джеймс вообще ничего не весит, поэтому так легко трахать его, словно от этого зависит его жизнь, и Джеймс, кажется, тоже только за.

\- Да, - стонет Джеймс, и Стив чувствует давление на своей макушке, наверное, Джеймс прижимается к ней щекой.

От его дыхания между ними жарко и влажно, оно покрывает кожу Джеймса, а _звуки_ , которые раздаются, когда он его трахает, которые создают кожа, смазка и скрип кресла тоже, это просто непристойно...

\- Черт, как в тебе хорошо, - выдавливает он, и Джеймс тоже двигает бедрами ему навстречу, отвечая на каждый толчок.

Джеймс начинает издавать звуки каждый раз, когда Стив погружается в него до упора – что к этому моменту происходит примерно два раза в секунду – а все, на что хватает самоконтроля у Стива – это сказать себе _не переломай ему бедра._

\- О, - стонет Стив, - ооо, - и на второй раз это более пронзительный звук, более резкий, высокий и... – а, _ах-очерт_...

Он кончает с такой силой, что у него начинают болеть мышцы живота, двигает бедрами вверх, вверх, все его лицо сжимается так, что он видит вспышки белого света за закрытыми веками, и он стонет так громко, что у него начинает болеть горло.

\- О черт, - снова произносит он, а Джеймс только издает поощряющие звуки и плотно сжимает мышцы.

Проходит добрых двадцать или тридцать секунд, пока он не приходит в себя и снова обретает способность мыслить, а Джеймс все еще покачивается на нем, и ему приходится мотнуть головой, откинуться назад и на секунду заставить его замереть.

\- Погоди, погоди, - говорит он, задыхаясь куда сильнее, чем мог себе представить, - извини, просто... ты в порядке?

У Джеймса покраснела шея в том месте, где Стив в нее впивался губами, его кожа тоже покрыта потом. Член Стива все еще в нем, и Джеймс напрягает ноги, приподнимаясь и опускаясь еще дважды.

\- Будет еще лучше, если ты не будешь останавливаться, - отвечает он, и Стив переносит руку с задницы Джеймса вперед, обхватывает его член сквозь кружево.

Его яички маленькие и гладкие наощупь под кружевом, плотно прижаты к телу и...

\- На тебе кольцо? – говорит он. – Под всем этим на тебе еще и кольцо для члена?

\- С праздником, - откликается Джеймс, - Коммандер.

А Стив только и может, что смотреть на него.

\- Ты? – говорит он. – Ты даришь мне себя, ты уверен, что это разумно?

Джеймс вращает бедрами – Стиву приходится прикрыть глаза и сделать глубокий вдох – и хитро ухмыляется.

\- А что такого плохого ты можешь мне сделать, - отвечает он, и Стив смеется.

\- Как насчет чего-то хорошего, - говорит он. – Перебирайся в постель.

Джеймс облизывает губы, наклоняется поцеловать Стива, потом встает – от этого движения они оба стонут – а потом перепархивает на кровать.

Стив снимает презерватив, идет за новым, а Джеймс садится на кровати.

\- Задом вверх, - говорит Стив, жестом показывая, чтобы он перевернулся.

Джеймс прикусывает губу, сжимает ноги вместе на секунду, но потом делает, как велено, встает и становится на четвереньки на кровати.

Надев свежий презерватив, Стив засовывает член обратно в боксеры и встает в ногах кровати.

\- Задом _вверх_ , - повторяет он, опуская одну руку между лопаток Джеймса, и тот медленно опускает верхнюю часть туловища на матрас.

Стив позволяет ему не спешить, потому что он знает, что Джеймс этого _хочет,_ но он также и знает, что какая-то частичка Джеймса все еще стесняется и, возможно, так будет всегда. А для того, кто стесняется носить нижнее белье без заднего шва и находиться в позиции, которая целенаправленно раскрывает зад, все это непросто – Стив знает, насколько это трудно для него, и очень ценит его старание.

Вдобавок, его задница – это произведение искусства, и Стив пытается не иметь подобных мыслей, но иногда не может удержаться: она маленькая, гладкая и круглая, она помещается в его ладонях, а внутри там так тесно, а когда Стив подбирается поближе, Джеймс выгибает спину, и становится видна его красивая розовая дырочка, влажная и чувствительная.

\- Руки, - говорит Стив, Джеймс заводит их за спину, а Стив делает петлю из галстука – без узла – и обхватывает ей его запястья. Потом он оборачивает галстук еще один раз вокруг них, натягивает, чтобы было достаточно туго, и вкладывает концы в ладонь Джеймса. – Выпусти их, если понадобится, - говорит он.

А потом он возвращается к креслу за смазкой, снова наполняет ей ладонь.

Он поглаживает подушечками пальцев промежность Джеймса, с того места, где его мошонку обхватывает кольцо и вверх до самой дырочки. Он прижимает к ней кончики пальцев, но не погружает их внутрь, а вместо этого мелко подергивает рукой.

Мышцы Джеймса сжимаются, он это чувствует, а пальцы на его ногах скручиваются, поджимаются – у Стива нет кинка на ступни, но ноги Джеймса выглядят очень красиво в этих чулках.

\- Ммм, - чуть жалобно стонет Джеймс, и Стив размазывает смазку по дырочке Джеймса средним пальцем, и когда он проникает пальцем внутрь, это происходит легко и плавно. – Ооо, - стонет Джеймс, и спустя минуту Стив обязательно запустит туда и язык, никаких сомнений.

А пока что он двигает пальцем внутри, пока не находит простату (не то, чтобы он не знал, где она находится, но почему бы и не притвориться), а потом не парится с подготовительными мероприятиями, не пытается начать с малого. Он просто сразу начинает поглаживать Джеймса изнутри, долгими, глубокими движениями, которые идеально попадают в цель.

Пальцы Джеймса впиваются в галстук, он негромко стонет в матрас, а потом шипит сквозь зубы.

\- О черт, - произносит он, но это звучит пронзительно и просяще – Стиву это очень нравится.

Он продолжает ласкать так Джеймса примерно с минуту, но этого недостаточно, он не просто хочет, чтобы Джеймсу было приятно, он хочет, чтобы Джеймс был в экстазе, хочет дать Джеймсу такое наслаждение, получить которое можно только с партнером, такой оргазм, который можно получить, только позволив кому-то выжать его из твоего тела. Он извлекает средний палец и вводит указательный взамен, потирает простату Джеймса, а остальными пальцами поглаживает его промежность снаружи, и Джеймс издает пронзительный вскрик в ответ на его труды, его спина выгибается, а плечи сдвигаются.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я полизал? – спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс негромко стонет.

\- О, - отвечает он, - это так...

\- Аха, - Стив опускается на одно колено, потом на другое, все еще не прекращая двигать пальцами, наклоняется вперед, берет в рот яички Джеймса сквозь кружево, проводит языком по кольцу. – Да?

\- _Да!_ – вскрикивает Джеймс, и его голос все еще наполовину приглушен матрасом, но это без сомнения согласие, так что Стив принимается за работу.

Член Джеймса все еще внутри... трусиков? Это же так они называются? В общем, член Джеймса все еще в его нижнем белье, и Стив мог бы снять с него эти шортики – он заметил застежки по бокам – но он хочет оставить их, хочет трахнуть Джеймса в них еще разок.

Джеймс постанывает каждый раз, когда он двигает пальцами, иногда просто задыхается, не издавая никаких звуков, и Стиву хочется довести его до оргазма, просто чтобы почувствовать, как он пульсирует вокруг его члена.

Когда он убирает руку (смазка уже повсюду, но ему абсолютно _все равно_ ), он прижимается взамен лицом, жестко и агрессивно, впивается губами в дырочку Джеймса так, что тот дергает бедрами и взвизгивает. Стив засовывает язык настолько глубоко, насколько это вообще возможно, раскрывает Джеймса, потому что он этого хочет, проводит зубами по промежности Джеймса, просто чтобы ощутить, как он содрогается.

Он повторяет это снова и снова, чередует приемчики, ищет самый лучший и никогда не повторяется в одинаковой последовательности, так что Джеймс никогда не знает, чего ожидать. В какой-то момент он просто раздвигает задницу Джеймса обеими руками и любуется подрагивающим мускулом.

\- Хочешь, я... тебя трахну? – спрашивает он в промежутке между моментами, в которые его рот занят другим, и Джеймс словно оседает, заваливаясь вперед на кровати. – А?

\- Даааа, пожалуйста, - стонет он, и Стив садится ровнее, - а еще было бы здорово, если бы в тебе при этом был Aneros.

Стив встряхивает головой, садится на пятки. Это хорошая идея.

\- У меня нет его с собой, - говорит он, подводя член к дырочке Джеймса, господи, кожа Джеймса такая роскошная, да и все его тело, этот долгий изгиб позвоночника. – В следующий раз.

\- Ловлю, - начинает Джеймс, - тебя на сло... _че-ооорт_ , о черт, _черт_!

Стив скрежещет зубами – у него даже не пропал стояк после предыдущего оргазма, он может кончить очень быстро, черт побери, если не будет осторожен.

\- Да, черт, - бормочет Джеймс, его руки сжимаются в кулаки, настолько сильно, что кажется, что он пытается разорвать галстук.

\- Так, не двигайся, - говорит Стив, - держи зад кверху, так я смогу войти в тебя под лучшим углом.

Джеймс что-то стонет, а Стив удерживает его бедра обеими руками и не двигается.

\- Скажи да, детка, - Стив старается не шевелиться, пока Джеймс не озвучит это.

Но Джеймс немедленно отвечает, растекается по матрасу и говорит:

\- Пожалуйста, трахни меня, _пожалуйста, трахни меня,_ \- и Стив с удовольствием так и делает.

Ему, возможно, следовало бы быть чуть нежнее, но Джеймс издает довольные звуки и смеется и стонет, хотя все это звучит прерывисто из-за того, насколько сильно входит в него Стив, и даже если бы Стив уже не был влюблен в него, даже если бы Стиву сейчас не было охренительно хорошо, то, как звучит Джеймс, и то, как он выглядит, и то, какие ощущения он дарит Стиву, - всего этого было бы более чем достаточно, чтобы заставить Стива кончить.

\- _Черт,_ малыш, - и по сути это все, на что он способен, обрывки бранных слов и различные звуки, пока Джеймс не взвизгивает и...

Это выглядит так, словно он пытается уползти, опираясь на одни только плечи.

\- Ооо, черт, а-черт, _черт черт, Стив!_

И тогда-то Стив вспоминает, что на Джеймсе красивое белье и они на гостиничной кровати, но уже слишком поздно – Джеймс с силой кончает, а Стив не останавливается, трахает его на протяжении всего оргазма, пока Джеймс не начинает шипеть и взвизгивать и извиваться на постели.

Только когда он ахает «стоп, стоп!», Стив останавливается, но остается внутри Джеймса, потому что именно там он был, когда Джеймс это произнес.

Мышцы Джеймса все еще подрагивают вокруг него, и это сводит его с ума.

\- Ты в порядке? – тяжело дыша, спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс кивает, выпускает галстук из рук, так что тот разматывается с его запястьев, и хватается обеими руками за простыни над головой.

\- Да, - он слегка кивает еще раз, просто чтобы подтвердить.

А потом он смеется, задыхаясь, и – Стив самый везучий парень на свете – говорит:

\- Ладно, - в промежутках хватая воздух ртом, - можешь продолжать.

* * *

После, когда они помылись и почистили зубы, после того, как в номер доставили шампанское и снова клубнику в шоколаде, а также маленький тортик на двоих с шоколадной пластинкой сверху, на которой написано «Счастливой годовщины» вычурным курсивом, они сидят вместе на кровати в халатах, погасив основное освещение и оставив только бра и лампы на прикроватных тумбочках, и Джеймс говорит:

\- Хочешь сейчас кольца? – после достаточно долгого молчания.

Джеймс опирается спиной на грудь Стива, а тот кормит его клубникой, словно римского императора – виноградом, но Джеймсу не терпится вручить Стиву его подарок.

\- Давай, - отвечает Стив. – Ты первый.

Джеймс встает и идет за кольцом для Стива, а Стив идет к своей сумке и роется там с минуту.

Когда он возвращается, Джеймс уже опять сидит на кровати, и Стив садится рядом с ним, лицом к нему.

\- Хочешь церемонию и речи, - спрашивает Стив, - или просто обменяемся?

Джеймс наклоняется вперед, целует Стива. Потом протягивает ему коробочку.

\- С нашим праздником, - говорит он, и Стив улыбается, протягивает ему похожую коробочку.

\- С нашим праздником, - отвечает он.

Стив берет коробочку Джеймса, а Джеймс - коробочку Стива, а потом...

Джеймс смотрит на него. Это... не то, что он ожидал. Он ожидал гладкое, плоское кольцо, а это... закругленное, выглядит так, словно его... били молотком?

\- О, милый, - говорит Стив и достает кольцо от Джеймса из коробочки.

Оно из металла синего цвета, с перламутровой инкрустацией. Просто синее кольцо со звездой и полосками, как на его форме Коммандера, но он выглядит ошеломленным.

\- Солнышко, - говорит он. – Это потрясающе, это сделано на заказ?

\- Ага, - улыбается Джеймс, и Стив притягивает его за халат и целует.

\- Спасибо, - он тянется к своей шее. – Я повешу его на свою цепочку.

И Джеймс – у Джеймса встает ком в горле.

\- Ого, правда? – говорит он, и Стив смотрит на него.

\- А? – он улыбается, пропуская цепочку сквозь кольцо. – Да. Мои Джеймсы будут вместе, и так я смогу брать его на задания.

Джеймс смотрит, как он снова надевает цепочку на шею, потом опускает глаза на свое кольцо. Оно красивое, металл словно в крапинку и… что-то написано на нем изнутри?

\- _Что_ же это такое? – он достает его из коробочки и прищуривается, рассматривая.

На самом деле тут слишком темно.

\- Это кольцо, но оно было серебряным четвертаком, - говорит Стив, - выпущенным в год, когда я родился.

\- Охренеть, - Джеймс поднимает на него глаза, - ты, что, _сделал это сам_?

Стив улыбается, и Джеймсу знакома эта улыбка. Это его улыбка, которая говорит « _я рад, что тебе нравится, но не надо заострять на этом внимание_ », и нет, ни за что, Джеймс не станет молчать.

\- Ты это сделал сам, - говорит он. – Ты сделал это из монеты, которой столько же лет как и тебе, и ты сделал это специально ради меня, - он надевает кольцо – оно идеально садится на его мизинец. – Готов поспорить, ты и обрабатывал его вручную, - добавляет он. – Так ведь? Готов поспорить, ты использовал типа... камень и гвоздь или типа того.

\- Ээ, я использовал молоток, - отвечает Стив, - но и да. И гвоздь тоже.

Джеймс качает головой, словно не веря своим ушам, вытягивает перед собой руку и любуется сияющим кольцом.

\- Черт побери, ты просто умилительный пещерный человек, все тебе надо делать руками для меня, - говорит он, - ты бы, небось, развел костер и приволок мамонта, если бы мог.

\- Если бы тебе этого захотелось, - отвечает Стив, его глаза блестят.

Джеймс приподнимается на коленях и целует Стива.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит он. – Оно просто идеальное, я в восторге.

Стив улыбается, убирает прядь волос Джеймса с его лба.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, солнышко, - отвечает он. – Я рад, что тебе нравится.

Джеймс садится обратно на кровать и... Стив наклоняется и подбирает что-то с пола.

\- Ну, - начинает Стив, - я знаю, мы договорились дарить сувениры на память. И я знаю, мы решили не дарить много подарков, но мне кое-что пришло в голову. И я хотел подарить тебе это на Рождество, но до Рождества еще больше месяца, и я не могу больше терпеть.

\- Что? – Джеймс смеется. – Ты не можешь потерпеть месяц?

\- Нет, - отвечает Стив.

У него в руках длинный плоский черный футляр. Если бы Джеймс был в каком-то голливудском фильме, он бы подумал, что там лежит какое-нибудь невероятно дорогое бриллиантовое колье, но Джеймсу не только напрочь не нужно бриллиантовое колье, он не только ужасно боялся бы такое носить, он еще и знает, что Стив не стал бы ему дарить что-то такое, не обсудив это с ним сперва.

Вообще, Стив скорее подарил бы ему колье из искусственных бриллиантов, а разницу в цене пожертвовал бы на благотворительность, потому что он именно настолько славный.

Джеймс приподнимает бровь, но открывает футляр и обнаруживает...

Это полоска из двух слоев – более толстый снизу, потоньше – сверху, с застежкой и отверстиями, ого...

\- Ого, _ничего себе_ , - говорит он, потому что он понимает, что это.

Для начала это рыжевато-коричневого цвета, а еще это кожа. Джеймс чувствует _запах,_ это кожа и это _потрясающе красиво._ Она искусно выделана, с аккуратно обработанными краями, верхняя часть отчетливо и горделиво выступает на более темном фоне, ее покрывают изящные тисненые узоры и почти трехмерные цветы – водосбор и вьюнок, если он не ошибается.

В самом центре вставлено круглое крепление, на котором держится металлическое колечко, и то, и другое – из золотистого металла, как и застежка.

Это самый роскошный ошейник, что Джеймс когда-либо видел, и кажется совершенно нереальным видеть такой в качестве романтического подарка.

\- Это, - выдыхает он, глядя на Стива, - это потрясающе. – Стив заметно расслабляется, и Джеймс хватает Стива за запястье одной рукой. – Какая _красота!_

На этот раз один уголок губ Стива приподнимается в улыбке.

\- Отлично, - говорит он. – Я не был уверен, что тебе понравится, я знаю, он очень легкий, и к тому же слегка простоватый...

\- Слегка простоватый? – Джеймс не верит своим ушам. – Ты вообще _видел_ тиснение на этой штуке?

\- Можно и так сказать, да, - отвечает Стив, и Джеймса его ответ на мгновение приводит в такое замешательство, что он не сразу понимает, что Стив имеет в виду.

\- Ты..., - срань господня, - ты и _это сделал сам,_ \- говорит он. – Так ведь?

Стив кивает.

\- Ага, - отвечает он, так, словно это самое обычное дело. – Я очень рад, что тебе нравится...

\- Я в восторге! – восклицает Джеймс. – Ты _сделал_ это своими руками, я в восторге, это потрясающе, ты наденешь его на меня?

Стив широко и ослепительно улыбается.

\- Через минутку, солнышко, - говорит он. – Теперь, когда я знаю, что тебе это нравится, я хочу подарить тебе кое-что еще.

\- Стив, - начинает Джеймс, потому что, нет, ну серьезно, правда? – Стив, мы же договорились, по одному подарку!

\- Шшш, скажи спасибо, что я не пытаюсь платить за твою квартиру.

Джеймс проводит рукой по лицу.

\- Серьезно, - говорит он, - это чересчур.

\- Ну это же для нас обоих, разве не так? – замечает Стив, и Джеймс пожевывает нижнюю губу.

Спустя секунду он кивает.

\- Отлично, - повторяет Стив, и следующий футляр похож на предыдущий, но чуть шире.

Джеймс берет его, словно одурманенный, аккуратно открывает и его, и...

Джеймс немедленно понимает, что это такое, потому что он целую вечность себе такое хотел и давным-давно сказал об этом Стиву – это кляп-намордник с панелью, закрывающей рот.

Он сделан в форме прямоугольника, и в одной из более длинных сторон его вырезан небольшой изгиб внутрь. От более коротких сторон отходят два длинных тонких ремешка – один заканчивается пряжкой, другой сужается на конце, и в нем пробиты отверстия на одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга, а еще к первому ремню прикреплена еще одна пара ремешков, примерно на четверти расстояния от основной панели до его конца.

Прямоугольник закроет его лицо от подбородка до носа, не нарушая его способности дышать через нос, потому что этот изгиб сверху вырезан _специально_ для носа. Ремешки застегиваются на затылке, а вторая пара проходит через макушку и снизу, под затылком, чтобы кляп не мог соскользнуть, и он закроет его рот и останется на месте, именно там, где его застегнет Стив, и дело в том, дело в том, что он настолько же красиво выделан.

В центре панели вытиснены роза, шиповник, гипсофила и лилия, в том самом месте, где под ней будет находиться рот Джеймса, а узоры на остальной части панели такие же, как узоры на ошейнике. Кляп закроет рот Джеймса, чтобы Стиву не пришлось этого делать, это освободит его руки, чтобы он мог делать, что пожелает.

\- Стив, - он качает головой, не знает, что еще сказать, - о, Стив.

Он приподнимается, хватает Стива и целует его.

\- Надень их на меня, - просит он. – Оба, я хочу, чтобы они на мне сочетались, они роскошные, надень их на меня!

Стив негромко посмеивается.

\- Погоди, солнышко, - отвечает он. – Как насчет сперва только ошейник, а? Про панельный кляп нам сперва надо поговорить.

 _Панельный_ кляп. _Это_ объясняет, почему Джеймс никак не мог найти такой в Интернете.

* * *

В тот вечер они в итоге не играют с кожаным ошейником и кляпом. Стив отводит Джеймса в ванную, чтобы показать, как он в них смотрится, нашептывает Джеймсу на ухо ужасные, волшебные обещания на другой раз, но потом они заканчивают вечер тем, что укладываются в постель и занимаются любовью с приглушенным светом, и между ними или на них ничего нет.

Джеймс лежит на спине, но его бедра повернуты на бок, а Стив лежит наполовину за ним, лениво и плавно двигая бедрами, пока они целуются так, словно никогда не намерены останавливаться, и Стив придерживает одну ногу Джеймса в воздухе, словно это так легко.

\- В следующий раз, - говорит после Стив, - я отвезу тебя в другой отель Уолдорф. Тот, что известен оформлением в стиле ар-деко. Но тебе понадобится паспорт.

\- Паспорт? – переспрашивает Джеймс, и Стив улыбается.

\- Он в Шанхае.

\- И насколько заранее нужно его бронировать? – спрашивает Джеймс.

\- Примерно за год, - отвечает Стив и смотрит на него... просто смотрит на него.

До Джеймса постепенно доходит.

\- А как насчет этого отеля? – негромко спрашивает он. – Насколько заранее нужно бронировать его?

Стив нежно его целует.

\- Примерно за шесть месяцев, - отвечает он.

Когда они засыпают, постепенно проваливаясь в сон, после того, как Стив встал погасить свет и раскрыть шторы, голова Стива лежит на груди Джеймса, а его рука обнимает Джеймса за талию, и за окнами сияют огни Нью-Йорка.

* * *

Утром они собирают вещи и сдают ключи, а потом вместе обедают в небольшой кулинарии, перед тем, как Джеймс отправляется на работу, а Стив возвращается домой со своими цветами. Джеймс увидится с ним вечером, но расставаться все равно тяжело.

Первое, что Джеймс делает на работе, - это покупает молочный коктейль себе и Эми, садится за свой рабочий стол раньше, чем она возвращается с обеда. Она замечает его, возвращаясь, и широко улыбается, машет ему, а когда она садится на свое место, он наклоняется к ней чуть ближе и говорит:

\- Ух, что я тебе расскажу.

Он покажет ей большую часть фоточек, а еще расскажет про большую часть выходных, но она не заметит расплющенного и превращенного в кольцо четвертака на его мизинце, и, на самом деле, он этому рад.

Потому что прямо здесь, у всех на виду, это его маленький секрет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> СБКТМ означает Самый Быстрый Круг Трека на Мотоцикле, а фальшивый код, который называет Клинт, 7399 – это цифры, которыми можно было набрать «sexy» (секси) на кнопках старых телефонов, на которых были и буквы, потому что хоть Клинт и самый эксцентричный помощник на свидании на свете, он все же знает, что к чему.


End file.
